Watching Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: The whole class gets transported to a Theater to watch THEIR OWN SHOW? What is going on? What will the reactions be? Let's find out.
1. Stormy Weather

**A/N: Hey everyone, I thought I'd have a go at a story like this, this is my first try so have a read and let me know what you think thanks. I don't Own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir, or any of the characters, thought sometimes I wish I did, I'd make Adrien and Marinette realised what's right in front of their faces, anyway, Enjoy! xx Dark Xx**

Watching Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir

Chapter One: Stormy Weather

Marinette's Pov 

Swinging through the streets of Paris as Ladybug, is something I love doing, especially when I am protecting the citizens of Paris. I land in an alleyway around the corner from school

"Tikki Spots off." I de-transform back to my civilian side, as Tikki flies out from my earrings and hovers next to me.

"Another quiet morning huh Marinette?" Tikki asks and I nod with a smile, which is quickly replaced with a frown

"Yeah, but it just makes me wonder what Hawk Moth is up to."

"No point dwelling on it Marinette, just focus on school for now and we'll deal with Hawk Moth when the times comes."

"You're right Tikki, I should just focus on my schooling right now…. oh, no! School! I'm gonna be late, quick Tikki hide!" I open my purse for her, and she flies into it and I take off running out of the alleyway towards school.

I managed to make it to my classroom just as the bell rang, and took my seat next to my best friend Alya, and panted and caught my breath from running to school

"Girl, you're on time!" Alya stated patting my shoulder

"Thanks, I nearly wasn't, besides everyone is already here, I might as well have been late."

"Nah, you'll start being on time soon enough." She grinned, and I laughed, knowing that it was probably hopeful thinking on her part.

Suddenly there was a bright light from the front of the classroom that had everyone freaking out, it got so bright that I had to cover my eyes along with everyone else. When the light disappeared, I opened my eyes and saw we were no longer in our classroom, we were in a movie theatre. I frowned

'How did we get here? Did Hawk Moth do this?'

"Hey, where are we?" Alya asked from my left

"Seems like some kind of theatre." I heard Adrien respond from my right… wait…. I looked to my right and saw that Adrien. ADREIN. Was sitting on my right, if I wasn't so worried about the current situation I would be internally screaming right now.

"Yeah, but dude, how did we get here?" Nino asked, who was sitting on Adrien's right

"I have no idea." Adrien responded, I could hear Chloe screaming about her father from somewhere across the way, I turned in my seat to look around and saw that everyone was dotted about the room, but mostly sat with their friends and who they sat with in class. I turned back around to face the screen with a frown on my face

'How did this happen?'

[ **Bold means script from the Miraculous Tales,** and normal writing means that the characters are talking.]

Suddenly the screen in front of us came to life and writing appeared

 _"YOU ARE ALL ABOUT TO WATCH THE MIRACULOUS TALES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR. WHAT YOU SEE HERE IS TO BE KEPT CONFIDENTIAL AND NOT TO BE SHARED WITH THE REST OF THE WORLD, NO PHONES WILL WORK IN HERE AS YOU ARE IN A POCKET DEMENTION, THAT CONNECTS TO A WORLD WHERE YOUR LIVES ARE A TV SHOW._

 _THE IDENTIITES OF LADYBUG AND CAT NOIR WILL BE REVEALLED IN THIS SHOW, BUT AS MENTIONED BEFORE THIS INFORMATION IS NOT TO BE SHARED WITH THE WORLD, OR THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES._

 _THE FIRST EPISODE IS CALLED STORMY WEATHER, ENJOY."_

"How are we supposed to enjoy a show we are being forced to watch?" Chloe demanded loudly

 **Alec: Welcome to the finals of our KIDZ+ competition! When today, one lucky winner will be announced as our brand new KIDZ+ weather girl!**

 **(Crowd chanting Mireille's and Aurore's names)**

 **Aurore Beauréal: Hi!**

 **Mireille Caquet: (giggles)**

 **Alec: We started off with 5000 contestants. But with the help of our audience at home, we whittled our talent down to just these two amazing young ladies! So, let's welcome our fantastic finalists! To my right, Aurore Beauréal, and to my left, Mireille Caquet! Who will be the lucky winner? Vote now! Text 1 for Aurore and 2 for Mireille. And remember, standard text message grades apply.**

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is chasing Manon around her living room._**

 **Marinette Dupain-Cheng: Come on, Manon, give that back!**

"Why are we watching Marinette? I thought this was about Ladybug?!" Chloe demanded

'You'll find out soon enough.' I thought watching the screen in horror

 **Manon: (Jumps onto the sofa wearing Marinette's hat) But I wanna be a fashion designer too!**

 **(Marinette falls on the sofa trying to catch Manon.)**

 **Marinette: Manon, please, it's not finished! You're gonna ruin it!**

I heard Chloe scoff before she stated smugly "It's already ruined, you have no taste." I sighed

 **Manon: (giggles)**

 **Marinette: Huh? (spots Manon under the table and climbs under it chasing her, but crashes with the table as Manon jumps out from under the table) Ah! Nnnngh...**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... Huh? Ah! (hears Manon giggle and looks towards the sound before giggling; walks to the curtain and pulls it back revealing a doll with the unfinished hat in its head)**

 **Manon: I'm gonna vote for Mireille, she's the best!**

 **Marinette: Hey, my phone! (Walks over the takes her phone out of Manon's hands)**

 **(Manon grabs Marinette's hat and runs off again.)**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... Why did I agree to do this again?**

 **(Tikki appears)**

 **Marinette: Stay low, Tikki!**

"What is that?" Alya asked, poking my shoulder

"It looks ugly." Chloe huffed, folding her arms

"I think it's cute." Rose commented, and I glanced at her over my shoulder

"Thanks Rose." She smiled in response.

 **Tikki: Don't worry. You know what? If you can handle Manon for a day, any villain here on out will be a piece of cake.**

"Why would you need to fight supervillain Marinette?" Alix asked

"You'll see."

 **(Doorbell rings; Tikki hides, Marinette walks over and answers it)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: Hey, I got a huge scoop for you. Guess who's on a photoshoot in the park? (Holds out her phone with a picture of Adrien at a photoshoot on the screen)**

 **Marinette: (Swipes Alya's phone from her hand) Now? Adrien is in the park right now?**

 **Alya: As we speak!**

 **Marinette: Oh, gosh! What...what am I gonna say to him?**

 **Alya: The same thing as usual: (imitates Marinette) "I... uhhh... dahee... wha... ahh..."**

There was chuckles and laughter all round and I blushed, slumping in my seat a little

 **Marinette: (Pokes Alya in the shoulder) Stop it.**

 **Manon: (Appearing between Marinette's legs) Uh, who's she?**

 **Marinette: Whoops! I forgot about this little detail.**

 **Alya: And who's she?**

 **Marinette: This is Manon, one of my mom's friends' daughters. I'm watching her all afternoon. (Gasps) Oh no! I can't go out!**

 **Alya: Let me guess. Another "you couldn't say no" favour?**

 **Marinette: No, I just couldn't... say... no.**

Laughter broke out again and I spotted Adrien chuckling next to me, I frowned

'He's going to hate me after this, he'll never want to be my friend again.'

 **Alya: Look, no problem! I'll look after your little detail for you. (Manon giggles and runs back to the living room**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I'm responsible for her... Besides, I couldn't do that to you. She's... an absolute angel! (A crash is heard. Marinette screams and runs after Manon, who is carrying a pot and a spatula.) Manon! Put that down! Ugh! Come back! (Alya walks in to lean against the back of the sofa, as Marinette comes back over dragging Manon; who is fighting every move, by her hand)**

There was more laughter from my class mates

"Seems like she's a little Angel Marinette." Alix commented laughing

 **Alya: You're just a pushover, Marinette. I have to babysit my sisters all the time, which makes me an expert in dealing with angels.**

 **Manon: Who are you, anyway?**

 **Alya: I'm a mythical unicorn from the world of Rispa, disguised as a totally fabulous human girl. I grant magical wishes, but only to little monkeys who behave!**

"As if anyone would believe that." Sabrina commented

 **Manon: (laughs) No, you're not! ...Are you?**

"She totally believed you." Nino stated

"Of course she did." Alya responded flicking her hair

 **(Alya grabs Manon in the air, and puts her on Marinette's shoulders.)**

 **Alya: Okay, let's all go to the park!**

 **Manon: Yay!**

 **Marinette: Okay!**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ studio. The new weather girl is about to be chosen._**

 **Alec: This is the moment we've been waiting for! The viewers at home have made their decision, and the new KIDZ+ weather girl is...**

 **(The votes are shown onscreen. Mireille has significantly more votes.)**

 **Alec: Mireille!**

 **Aurore: (Gasps)**

 **(Crowd cheers)**

 **Alec: (To Aurore) Man, she crushed you, eh? Better luck next time!**

 **Aurore: Ughhh... (leaves angrily)**

"She looks angry." Myléne shakily commented, I glance back at her to see if she was okay, and I saw her cuddling up to Ivan, I smiled and turned back to the screen.

 **Alec: What's the big deal? You only lost by half a million votes!**

"Dude you shouldn't have said that." Kim stated

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 **Hawk Moth: The vibrations are so strong; I can feel the eminent anger and sadness. The moment of weakness at my next victim... Such easy prey for my akuma. (He turns a butterfly into an akuma, and sends it out.)** I subconsciously lent forward to see if there was any kind of clue as to who he was. But there was nothing.

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building._**

 **Aurore Beauréal enters the elevator** ** _._**

 **Aurore: I should have won, I have the talent, the star looks, everything! But she took everything away from me. They took everything away from me! They-**

 **(The power suddenly goes down and Aurore tumbles to the floor as the elevator makes a sudden stop.)**

 **Aurore: Uh? Ah!**

 **(The akuma squeezes through the tiny gap and enters the elevator)**

 **Aurore: (swinging her parasol) Ngh! Ah! (opens the parasol, and the akuma infects it)**

 **(The power is up again)**

 **Hawk Moth: So, correct you are. You should have won. Yes...**

 **Aurore: I should have won. Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: Stormy Weather, I am Hawk Moth. I give you the power to seek revenge on them as my weather girl. All you have to do is bring me the Miraculous. Can you do that?**

 **Aurore: Yes!**

 **Hawk Moth: That's my weather girl. Show the world who the best weather girl really is! (As he says this, the elevator doors open, revealing Stormy Weather.)**

"That guy is really creepy." Alix said leaning back in her seat

 ** _Scene: Park._** **Adrien is having a photoshoot.**

 **Marinette: (All three hiding behind a tree.) Come on. We're gonna stroll over there real cool as if we just happen to be passing by.**

 **Alya: Then what?**

 **Marinette: Then? I'll invite him out for a fruit smoothie at the end of the photo shoot! Then, we'll get married! Live happily ever after in a beautiful house and have two kids? No, three. And a dog! Maybe a cat? Nah, forget the cat. A hamster! I love hamsters!**

"That would never happen Marinette! You hear Adrien is mine!" Chloe yelled standing from her seat, as I slumped lower in mine hoping this would move along quicker

"I'm not yours Chloe! And I'm not a possession either." Adrien responded angrily making Chloe huff and sit down in her seat again

 **Alya: Let's just start with happen to be passing by and see if we can get to that smoothie.**

 **Marinette: (giggles nervously)**

 **Photographer: Magnifico! Super! Come on now, I want to see hunger in your eyes!**

"He's very enthusiastic." Max commented, pushing his glasses up onto his face

 **Marinette: (Walking very awkwardly) Remember, cool! Just be cool...**

There was some laughter at my casual strolling and I don't believe it is possible to slump any lower into my seat than I already am.

 **Alya: Um, we couldn't be more invisible.**

 **Marinette: Okay, let's start over. (Pushing Alya and Manon back the way they had just come from)**

 **(Adrien turns and sees them, and waves smiling.)**

 **Marinette: Did you see that? He waved at me! (Waving back)**

 **Alya: Yeah, I saw it too. Pretty normal, since we're in the same class. (Puts Marinette's hand down)**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building._**

 **(Mireille enters the elevator. She exits and sees Stormy Weather.)**

 **Stormy Weather: Hahahaha! I am Stormy Weather. The only weather girl who always gets the forecast right! And unfortunately for you, there's a freak icy front moving in right now! (attacks with her parasol and fires a blast of ice)**

"That's dangerous she could get hyperthermia!" Max yelled

"I hope she's alright." Rose said worriedly

 **Mireille: Somebody get me out of here! Help! Help!**

 ** _Scene: Park._**

 **(The photographer is taking pictures of Adrien.)**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien) Bravo! That's it! Give me the smile when your mom brings in spaghetti! Okay! And now, Oh no! Mama dropped the spaghetti! And now, you have to eat the spaghetti off the floor! Oh, yes, you're angry! Show me angry, yes, yes, yes!**

"What's with him and Spaghetti?" Kim asked and I saw Adrien shrug next to me

 **(Marinette and Alya watch, Marinette's mouth falls open, Alya pushes is closed, but it falls open again)**

Laughter spread around the room for a short time before they went quite again.

 **Manon: (looks at balloons) Marinette, I want a balloon with Mireille on it! Can I? Can I? (Tugging on Marinette's hand, who is completely distracted) ...Marinette? Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Ah!**

 **Photographer: Ngh! Silenzio!**

"He really doesn't like he photoshoots interrupted." Adrien commented

 **Manon: Come on!**

 **Alya: Come on, small fry! I'll get you that balloon! (Jumping around and kneeling to hold Manon's shoulders)**

 **Manon: (Jumps up to latch onto Marinette's leg) No! I wanna go with Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Hmmm... (Glancing at the adults and Adrien before looking back at Alya) I'll deal with it. I am her babysitter. (Walks away with Manon still clutched to her leg)**

"That's so sweet Marinette." Rose gushed

 **Alya: But what about Adrien?**

"You really should have stayed with Adrien." Alya spoke up, and I blushed and shoved her shoulder

"Shut it."

 ** _Scene: Outside the KIDZ+ studio._** **Stormy Weather exits as the crowd chants Mireille's name.**

 **Civilian: Where's Mireille?**

"That probably wasn't the best thing you could have said." Kim commented from the back

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh... For all of you who voted for Mireille, I'd advise you to move indoors. It's going to get very blustery! Oh wait... too late.**

 **(She attacks with her parasol, sending the civilians away with a windy blast.)**

"Oh no!" Rose cried

"I hope they're alright." Nino stated concern all over his face

 ** _Scene: Park._**

 **Marinette: Come on, let's go back. (Paying for the balloon)**

 **Manon: I want to go on the merry-go-round! (Running of towards the merry-go-round)**

 **Marinette: (Running after Manon, grabbing her hand and pulling her to a stop) No, no, no, no, not right now, I gotta get back to Adrien...aw**

 **Manon: (With a sad face) You promised! You aren't going to break your promise, are you?**

 **Marinette: Aw, please, please, not the baby doll eyes... You know I can't say no to the-**

 **Manon: (with baby doll eyes)**

 **Marinette: Aw...**

"Those eyes are really cute." I heard Adrien say quietly, and I glanced at him, to see him looking at me with a small smile on his face, and I returned it with a nervous one.

 **(Manon grabs Marinette by her hand, giggling, pulling Marinette to the merry-go-round)**

 **(Stormy Weather is flying above, seeing banners of Mireille and comes to a sudden stop as a balloon of Mireille flies up in front of her.)**

 **Stormy Weather: Uhhh! (Looking down at the park, where the man is selling balloons)**

 **Civilian: Here's another one! (Handing a crying child another balloon)**

 **Photographer: (photographing Adrien, who appears to be tired and is yawning) Oh no, no! The boy has eaten too much spaghetti! Ugh, we need more energy! More romance! We need...a girl! (runs to Alya who is eating an apple) You! I need an extra!**

 **Alya: Who, me? (Points to herself)**

"No the Easter bunny! That should have been me." Chloe growled

 **Photographer: Sì! To pose with Mr. Adrien!**

 **Alya: Hah! (Jumping to her feet) You don't want me, I... uhh... I think I'm having an allergic reaction to this apple. (Appearing to make her tongue look swollen) I know just the person you need! Hold that thought! (She runs to Marinette. Who is helping Manon onto a unicorn seat on the merry-go-round)**

 **Alya: They need an extra to pose with Adrien!**

 **Marinette: What? Seriously?**

 **Manon: Is that boy your boyfriend?**

 **Marinette: What? No, I mean, yes? No!**

I looked at the screen mortified, slumping low in my seat, as Alya chuckled on my left, and Adrien let out a laugh on my right. I groaned quietly and covered my face with my hands

'He's laughing at me, he'll never want to speak to me again, he'll never want to see me again.'

 **Alya: Go on! What are you waiting for?**

 **Marinette: But, what about Manon?**

 **(Alya points her finger at Marinette and shakes it side to side, and then motions with her other hand for Marinette to move out of the way, which she does, as Alya jumps on the back of the same seat Manon is sat on.)**

 **Alya: You take care of Prince Charming, and I'll take care of Miss Unicorn here. You don't know how to control her anyway.**

 **Manon: (Folding her arms and looking up at Alya) No way, Marinette's my babysitter!**

 **Alya: Trust me. Unicorns unite! Let's go to Rispa and find us some sad little village kids and grant those wishes! Yee-haw!**

 **Manon: Yee-haw!**

"That's so cute." Rose squealed

"Her attitudes certainly did change quickly." Max commented

 **Marinette:(Smiles and takes off running towards the photoshoot) Huh? (Sees Stormy Weather flying above the park)**

 **(Stormy Weather fires an icy wind at the civilians. The icy wind surrounds the merry-go-round and freezes it.)**

 **Civilian: Run!**

 **Marinette: (Runs to a bench and climbs over it, opening her purse to reveal Tikki who smiles up at her) Time to transform!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette swipes her hands across her face making her mask appear, then throws her hand out to the side as a red sleeve with black spots covers her arms and hands, and then covers the rest of her body, her yoyo appears tied around her waist, and then does some stretches as she has turned into Ladybug)**

"You're Ladybug?!" Several classmates called out at once

"How did you get to be Ladybug?!" Sabrina demanded

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Alya demanded

"That's so cool." Nino commented

"I deserve to be Ladybug not Marinette!" Chloe yelled outraged, I sighed

"Yes, I am Ladybug, I was chosen to be Ladybug and no I don't know why I was chosen, I don't know where the powers came from, and Alya, I didn't tell you to keep you safe, plus I was worried especially since you have your Ladyblog I didn't want it to end up spread to the world I'm sorry." I explained, and Alya had a thoughtful look on her face before nodding with a smiled

"I get why you didn't tell me, I am always running after you for footage, I'm sorry for yelling at you." Alya commented, pulling me into a hug, I smiled and hugged her back

"That's okay, I'm sure I would have done the same thing."

 **Civilians: Oh no! Ahh! (Stormy Weather landed, firing off blasts from her umbrella)**

 **Adrien: Uh? (See everyone running in fear and panic and stands up. He runs to a tree and opens his bag, but it's empty.) Plagg? Plagg! (Looks around for Plagg)**

 **Plagg: I'm not here! I'm sleeping!**

 **(Adrien holds a piece of Camembert.)**

 **Plagg: (Appears from a box and flies over to the Camembert. Adrien was crouched with a smirk planted firmly on his face) For your information, I can smell Camembert in my sleep. It's only one of my many talents.**

 **Adrien: Great, (Drops the camembert and stands up) but there's no time to talk cheese.**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien stands in a pose at Plagg is pulled into the ring, making it turn black with a green paw print on it, before swiping two fingers across his face making a mask appear, then swiped both hands over his head making two Cat ears appear, he then thrusts his arms to the side at black leather covers his arms and black leather gloves cover his hands, before the black leather covers the rest of his body, he then curls up and then thrusts his whole body out as his tail appears as a black leather belt, that's also wrapped around his waist keeping it attached, at the base of his spine a silver baton appears, he then crouches and swipes at the screen a few times before finally posing finishing the transformation into Cat Noir)**

I looked on in shock at what I had just seen

'Adrien is Cat Noir? All those times fighting, all those bad puns, all the flirting, that was Adrien?! Oh, my god, I rejected Adrien!'

"You're Cat Noir?!" Several students yelled at the same time

"Why didn't you tell me?!" Nino demanded, grabbing Adrien's shoulders and shaking him

"You're that mangy alley Cat?!" Chloe yelled outraged, standing from her seat

"I'm no alley Cat Chloe, and I don't appreciate being called one, yes I am Cat Noir and my answers are similar to those of Marinette's, especially for the reason why I didn't tell you Nino, expect for the blog part, because you don't run a blog." Adrien responded and Nino sighed slumping in his seat with a chuckled

"Yeah I guess your right about that, and I'm kinda glad I don't have a blog to run, that would be too much work." Nino responded

Chloe sat back in her seat fuming, with her arms crossed, Sabrina sat next to her with her nose up in the air.

"Milady?" I jumped and looked at Adrien, who was looking down at me a concerned look on his face "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." He nodded slowly

"I suppose we should talk." I nodded

"Yeah, but let's wait until this episode is over with." He nodded with a grin

 **Ladybug: (Jumping up from a bench to the top of the fountain to do a flip and land on her feet) Why did I leave Manon? I should have never done that! (Zooms in on Alya on the other side of the ice, who is holding Manon close) No. Alya's right. She's in good hands. I must trust her. (To Alya and Manon) I'll get you out of there! (Alya nods) Let's wire cut this icy cake!**

 **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to wrap around the base of the ice, but it fails and the yoyo slides right off falling down lading on her head, knocking her to the ground.)**

Chuckled spread around the room, minus Chloe and Sabrina. Alya nudged me with her elbow

"A bit of Marinette clumsiness there." She commented and I gave her a playful shove with a smile

 **Ladybug: Or not? (Collects her yoyo and gets back to her feet) On to plan B! (She goes over to Alya and Manon, placing her hands against the ice) Don't worry, everything's gonna be okay!**

 **Manon: (Looking around) Where is Marinette?**

 **Ladybug: (Crouching down to look at Manon) She hasn't forgotten about you, Manon.**

 **Manon: How did you know my name?**

 **Ladybug: Ah! Uhh... Marinette told me! She's coming right back, okay? (Places her hand against the ice, and Manon copies, as Alya kneels and gives Ladybug a thumb up before she swings away)**

"How did I not see through that lie?" Alya complained

"You were kind of busy being stuck in ice and looking after Manon."

"I suppose you're right." Alya agrees

 ** _Scene: City. Stormy Weather leaves the park blasting as she goes_**

 **Cat Noir: Hey Ice Queen, what's with all the terrorizing? Why don't you pick on someone your own temperature?**

"Puns? Dude seriously." Nino complains

 **Stormy Weather: My name is not Ice Queen! It's Stormy Weather!**

 **Cat Noir: Listen. (Sliding down the metal bars, swinging his tail in his hand) I'm feline more generous than usual today. So, cool down and we'll call it quits, 'kay?**

"Two puns in one sentence do you have a death wish?" Alix asked chuckling

 **Stormy Weather: (With a bored and annoyed look on her face, fires wind at Cat Noir)**

 **Cat Noir: Waaaaaahhh! (He flies a long way and lands in a nearby street hitting cars as if it were a pinball game.)**

"Did that landing hurt?" Kim asked

"Nah, well, maybe a little." Adrien responded scratching at the back of his head

 **(Ladybug appears landing and jogging over to him)**

 **Ladybug: I thought cats always landed on their feet. (Holds out a hand to help Cat Noir to his feet)**

 **Cat Noir: Why thanks, my lady, but I had it covered. (Dipping his head to place a kiss on the back of her hand, but she pulls it from his grasp, pressing to his nose and pushing his up into a standing position)**

 **Ladybug: Huh? No time for your childish charms, Cat Noir. But you're welcome.**

"Girl, you just turned down Adrien." Alya whispered in my ear and I shoved her back in her seat, blushing

 **Stormy Weather: We should be expecting lightning storms like right NOW! (She uses her parasol to create lightning. The sky turns dark. As the lightening comes down, Ladybug launches herself at Cat Noir knocking them both out of the way of the blast)**

 **(Cat Noir lands on top of Ladybug. He pulls himself up and the both blink twice at one another and Cat Noir grins. Ladybug frowns and turns his head toward Stormy Weather.) Cat Noir: You just won yourself a cat fight! (Sets off running towards her)**

 **Stormy Weather: (Smirking) Black ice! (She uses her parasol to turn the street to ice.)**

 **(Cat Noir goes sliding, as stormy weather sends a gust of wind with her parasol, sending Ladybug and Cat Noir flying backwards. Ladybug uses her yoyo and wraps it around a lamp post stopping her from flying down the street and grabs Cat Noir's tail with her free hand)**

 **Ladybug: Gotcha!**

 **(The wind stops and both heroes land hard on the ground. Stormy Weather moves towards them gusts of wind around her sends cars flying into buildings setting off car alarms, then she sees a screen with Mireille and blasts it, destroying the sign. Meanwhile both heroes are back on their feet and Cat Noir is stretching)**

 **Cat Noir: A little Cat Noir will take the wind out of her sails!**

"Referring to yourself in the first person? Dude come on." Nino complained

 **Ladybug: (grabs Cat Noir by his tail as he tries to set off to run) Whoa, kitty kitty. You better think before you leap. (Lets go of his tail, making Cat Noir stumble before righting himself, stroking his tail)**

 **Cat Noir: You got a plan?**

 **Ladybug: Just follow my lead. (Sets off running up the side of a building and Cat Noir follows suit but on the opposite building**

 **Stormy Weather: Ugh...**

 **Ladybug: (Spinning her yoyo she jumps of the building and at Stormy Weather) Hoaaah!**

 **Cat Noir: (Spinning his baton, follows suit jumping off the building and at Stormy Weather) Uhhhhh!**

 **Stormy Weather: Not you again! (Fires a windy blast at them)**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Ahhhhhh! (They both stop in mid-air and fly backwards, across several streets. They both then flipped and landed on their feet, sliding back several feet, before dodging**

"That was an awful plan." Chloe remarked

 **Ladybug: Huh? (sees a bus about to crash into them) (Ladybug uses her yoyo as a shield. Her yoyo cuts a circular hole on the side of the bus, saving Ladybug and Cat Noir. The yoyo stops spinning and falls on Cat Noir's head.)**

 **Cat Noir: Ow!**

 **Ladybug: (giggles)**

"You know that does hurt Milady." Adrien commented rubbing at his head

"It's been a while since that last happened kitty."

"I know it's you're way of showing your love to me."

 ** _Scene: Park._** **Alya is playing with Manon while trapped in the frozen merry-go-round.**

 **Alya: Lemonade, crunchy ice, hit it once, hit it twice, freeze!**

 **Manon: Hey, no fair, you always win, Uni!**

"She still calls you Uni?" Nino asks

"Hey when you have little sisters, you do what you gotta do." Alya said shrugging

 **Manon: (hears ice cracking) What's that?**

 **Alya: It's... the big goblin king! He ate too much and split his shirt! Wahahaha! (chases Manon) (The ice cracks again) Alya: Wanna hear a story? (leads Manon under the carousel)**

"Thank you for that Alya." She smiled at me

"No problem girl." She responded

 ** _Scene: City_**

 **Hawk Moth: (To Stormy Weather) You showed them all who the real winner is, my weather girl. But now is the time for you to fulfil your part of the agreement. And here's my plan.**

 **Ladybug, from inside the bus, slides the window open, Cat Noir extends his baton upwards and Ladybug grabs a hold, landing on the outside of the bus, before flipping it over pulling Cat Noir, who was holding the other end, out of the bus.**

 **Ladybug: Maybe she's got some anger issues!**

 **Cat Noir: Or she didn't pass her driving test!**

"Her driving test? Really dude?" Nino demanded

"Well you never know, will all the cars she was throwing around." Adrien responded

 **Stormy Weather (from the cracked screen) Hello, viewers! Here's the latest forecast for the first day of summer. Looks like Mother Nature had a change of plans. Summer vacation is officially over!**

 **Cat Noir: Already? But I look so good in a swimsuit. (smiles and wiggles eyebrows at Ladybug)**

 **Ladybug: The cat suit will do, thanks. At least now we know where to find her.**

 **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) Prepare for the worst weather in history!**

"You just blew off Adrien again!" Alya stated

"I know Alya, I know!" I hissed back

"I really do look good in a swim suit you know." Adrien whispered in my ear, and I could feel my face heat up red.

 **Cat Noir: (Sees a poster of Aurore) Hey! That girl reminds me of someone!**

 **Ladybug: It's her! The akuma must be in her parasol!**

"We could have told you that." Sabrina stated smugly

"Hey, you try living our life when you have to think on your feet and really don't have the time to stop and wonder where the akuma might be." Adrien growled back, I placed a hand on his arm and I saw him visibly calm down, before he turned to look at me with a soft smile.

"I could live your life and be the better Ladybug! Tell me here you got your whatever they are's from and I'll become Ladybug and I'll do it better than you." Chloe stated smugly standing from her seat

"Chloe, you can't just demand to become a superhero, that right is earned, Adrien and I both earn this gift and I wouldn't give it up for the world, I love being Ladybug, I love protecting Paris, and just like I tell Hawkmoth and his Akuma's each day I will not give up my miraculous to you, the right to hold these is earnt not given." Chloe screamed; then stormed over and reached to grab my earrings, but I suddenly flipped landing in a crouch in the row of chairs behind me.

"Whoa."

"Nice girl!"

"Can you teach me that?"

"How did I even do that?" I asked myself, when suddenly Tikki flew out of my purse and floated in front of my face

"It's your natural instincts Marinette, to protect the Miraculous."

"But my body moved on its own."

"Okay, so I might have influence your instinct a little bit, but at least I didn't transform you, but now that I influenced them you'll be able to do it all the time."

"Really?" she nodded

"And I'm glad you finally stood up for yourself as well."

"I always stand up for myself."

"But never on both sides of yourself, I'm proud of you."

"Is that Tikki?" Rose asked from my right, and I looked over and smiled as Tikki flew over to her

"Hi, I'm Tikki the Ladybug Kwami, it's nice to meet you Rose." Tikki introduced

"How did you know Rose's name?" Juleka asked, speaking up for the first time since we arrived in this place.

"I know your names Juleka, because I'm with Marinette all the time, I've been to all your classes, and I also see what Marinette sees when she's Ladybug, I know everyone's name in this room." Tikki explained

"So, you know my name, then you must know that I'm going to be your new holder." Chloe stated, smirking at Tikki. Suddenly a small black creature flew from Adrien's shirt, right up to Chloe's face

"You leave Tikki alone, you don't deserve a miraculous, or to even be near one as pure at Tikki is."

"Plagg!" Tikki yelled flying over and hugging him

"Nice to see you too Tikki." Plagg responded as he hugged her back

"Sit back down Chloe, you'll never be Ladybug, we already have one Ladybug and she's the best one ever, we don't need or want another Ladybug who doesn't even care about anyone but herself." Nathaniel demanded, storming over to her

"Yeah, we don't want anyone else."

"Marinette's the best!"

"She's helped every single one of us out!"

"There can never be anyone else, who can beat Milady, no-one who could be better than my Ladybug, so sit down Chloe and I suggest you remain quiet from the rest of this episode." Adrien stated rising to his feet. Chloe huffed and stormed to the furthest seat away from everyone, making everyone else cheer.

"That was awesome Nathaniel!" Kim yelled

"Yeah, way to stand up to Chloe." Alix commented, making him shrug

"What I said was true, Marinette has helped every one of us, in her own way, whether it was as Ladybug or as Marinette, it doesn't matter she's still the same person underneath that mask." Nathaniel said pointing at the frozen screen that held the image of my masked face.

"Very well said." Plagg commented

"Damn right." Alya stated

"Are coming to sit back down Milady?" Adrien asked, holding out his hand to me, I blush lightly and took his hand. He helped me back down onto out row and we both sat back down, everyone else sat back down as well

"Oh, are Tikki and Plagg staying out to watch as well?" Rose asked, I shrugged and so did Adrien

"It's really up to them." Adrien responded

"We'll stay." Plagg spoke up and Tikki nodded, before they settled on the back of the seats in front of us, as the screen started playing again.

 **Stormy Weather: (from the screen) In Stormy Weather's world, it's winter wonderland FOREVER! (Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the studio, but they see no one)**

 **Ladybug: It's a recording!**

"Why to state the obvious girl." Alya chuckled

 **(Stormy Weather laughs and fires a lightning bolt at a light. Light goes out in the building.)**

 **Hawk Moth: This is all going wonderfully according to plan. Soon their Miraculous will be mine. Bring them to me!**

"Who is that?" I whispered quietly

"Don't know, but we'll find out Mari, I promise." Adrien whispered back, and I smiled at him, before we both turned back to the screen

 **Cat Noir: Frosty the Snowgirl's getting away!**

"More puns?" Nathaniel asked

"To be honest I did not think you where the kind of guy." Max added

"Oh, they get worse."

"Meowch Milady, that hurts."

 **(Ladybug trips and falls)**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, do I hear a damsel in distress?**

"That wasn't funny you know." I whispered to Adrien, who chuckled and nudged me with his shoulder

"I'm sorry Milady." He whispered back, I blushed slightly but turned back to look at the screen

 **Ladybug: Some of us don't have night vision... Whoa! (Cat grabs a hold of Ladybugs hand and pulls her out of the room)**

 **Cat Noir: No need to bug out. Just trust me!**

"It's really sweet how you two trust each other." Myléne commented, Adrien and I looked at each other and smiled, before looking back at the screen

 ** _Scene: Park. Alya is telling a story to Manon._**

 **Alya: Then the cyclops monster picked the princess up in his hand and said, "Look into my eye!"**

 **Manon: (laughs)**

 **Alya: Then, Gluck! She stuck a finger right in it! As soon as she took a bite of the cursed potato, the poor princess fell into a deep, deep sleep.**

 **(An icicle breaks through the top of the carousel.)**

 **Alya: Hurry up, Ladybug... (hugs Manon)**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Ladybug and Cat Noir are looking for Stormy Weather, using Cat Noir's night vision._**

 **Ladybug: Okay, that's enough. I think I can manage to-**

 **Cat Noir: Duck! (Stormy weather throws a fire extinguisher towards them)**

 **Ladybug: -follow your lead on this one.**

"Good choice Mari." Alix commented

 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir finally reach the top of the building.)**

 **Stormy Weather: You airheads! You fell right into my trap! (makes a whirlwind appear with her parasol)**

 **Hawk Moth: The time is now! Bring me the Miraculous!**

"He's really scary." Rose shuddered

 **Stormy Weather: There's no way out! Party's over, fools!**

 **Ladybug: We're just- (sees Cat Noir holding her hand)**

 **Cat Noir: Heh-heh...**

 **Ladybug: We're just getting started, Stormy! Lucky Charm! (Ladybug's Lucky Charm superpower gives her a bath towel.) A bath towel? What am I supposed to do with this?**

 **Cat Noir: Great. So, we're about to be obliterated, but... At least we'll be dry.**

"Real nice Adrien." Nino commented and Adrien shrugged

 **Ladybug: Just hold your whiskers. (She wraps the towel around her arm, keeping it in place)**

 **Stormy Weather: Hail! (A hailstorm appears)**

 **(Cat Noir grabs a hold of Ladybug, pulling her low to the ground then he uses his staff to make a shield and protect Ladybug from the hail.)**

"Aww, you protected her." Alya commented

"Of course, he's my partner after all, I couldn't do it without her." Adrien responded and I blushed

"So, cute." Juleka comments

 **Cat Noir: So, what's the plan for getting the akuma back? My arm's starting to get a cramp!**

 **Ladybug: (She uses her Lucky Vision. It shows her an HVAC tube, the bath towel, and a sign.) See that sign over there? Check it out!**

"So, that's how your mind works Milady." Adrien comments, looking intently at the screen

"I suppose so."

 **Cat Noir: All right. Cataclysm! (To Stormy Weather) Hey, Coldilocks! Is that all you got? (Backing music starts to play)**

 **(Stormy Weather Attacks Cat Noir with lightning, but he dodges all around the building. He runs around the back of the sign and runs his hand across the metal with his Cataclysm to make the billboard fall, its aim toward Stormy Weather. She blasts a hole in it and Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around Stormy Weather's ankle, the billboard causes the top of the pipe to come off, revealing the fan blowing upwards. Ladybug takes off running under pipes and against a crane before jumping over an HVAC. Opening the towel before she lands on the open fan, Ladybug soars in the air, pulling down Stormy Weather, screaming. The speed at which she falls and the angle of the crane causes her parasol to be knocked out of her hand. Cat Noir catches it, tossing it to Ladybug, who lands nicely on the roof, whilst Stormy weather crashes down, Ladybug catches the parasol that Cat Noir threw.)**

"Wow, what a scene!" Nino yells

"Marinette you are so teaching me that move you did over the fan!" Kim yells and I giggle

 **Ladybug: Get out of here, you nasty bug. (Breaks the parasol)**

 **(The akuma flies away from the parasol.)**

 **Ladybug: No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (She captures the akuma and purifies it.) Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (The miraculous light fixes the damage caused, and turns the weather back to normal.)**

"I didn't know you could do that with a yo-yo Mari." Alya commented

"I probably couldn't do it outside of being Ladybug."

"That's a shame, you'd win a yo-yo contest by a landslide." Nino stated

"Why are you nice to the butterfly?" Ivan asks

"Because it's not the butterfly's fault that it got turned evil, just like it wasn't any of your faults you got akumatised."

"She's right, it's Hawkmoths fault, and one day, we will find him and we will stop him for good." Adrien added and got cheers from the rest of the class.

"Hey, were those actual ladybugs?" Alix asked and Tikki nodded

"Yep, they fix everything once the battle is over and Marinette says the magic words." Tikki responded

 ** _Scene: Park. The glacier the merry-go-round is trapped in melts._**

 **Alya: And after defeating the three-headed dragon with...Huh?...Taekwondo...**

 **Firefighters: Yeah!**

"Yes, because they totally saved us." Alya commented sarcastically

 **Alya: (Picking up Manon and stepping out of the Ladybug ride, and off the carousal) Princess kissed her Prince Charming and...**

 **Manon: They lived happily ever after?**

 **Alya: Uh, sure. Until they had a dozen or so little monkeys like you who drove them crazy!**

 ** _Scene: KIDZ+ building. Stormy Weather turns back into Aurore._**

 **Aurore: Uh, what am I doing up here?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"Uh, you have a fist bump?" Chloe groaned disgusted, Adrien and I looked at each and raised out fists

"Pound it!" We both said as we bumped out fists together, making Chloe groan again, and making me giggle

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 **Hawk Moth: Someday, a Miraculous will be all mine. I don't care how many enemies I need to throw out to win, but I will be VICTORIOUS! (The shutters close and the screen goes black, a Ladybug symbol closed the screen like curtains.)**

"There is a high probability that may happen someday." Max comments pushing his glasses up

"Max." Alix, Kim and Alya groan

 ** _Scene: Park. (The curtains open again on Marinette running towards Alya and Manon)_**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's the photographer and Adrien waiting for you! (Tikki commented, her head popping out of Marinette's Purse, Marinette comes to a halt)**

 **Marinette: (Looking over at them) You don't think it's too late?**

"It's never too late, Milady." Adrien whispered in my ear, making me blush

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. You saved Manon, and the whole world for that matter. Have some fun!**

"And you say I'm lazy." Plagg commented

"At least I told her after the hard work was done." Tikki responds and Plagg shruggs

 **Manon: Marinette! (Marinette kneels and hugs Manon, who is running towards her, before gathering her in her arms and standing back up still holding her)**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Manon: I know what your secret is!**

 **Marinette: (Shocked) W-w-what secret?**

"How did a child work it out before I did?" Alya demanded

"Just watch."

 **Manon: Ladybug is your best friend! That's how you both always know what the other one's gonna do!**

"She's not far off you know, if she had been a little older she might have worked it out you know." Adrien commented

"Don't remind me." And he chuckled

 **Marinette: Huhhh... Phew! (She hugs Manon)**

 **Manon: Can I have a lollipop? Can I? Can I? Can I? (All walking towards the photoshoot)**

 **Marinette: No, Manon. I have something important to do. Alya, you'll watch her, yeah? (Alya nods with an agreeing sound, taking a hold of Manon's hand, while Marinette took a deep breath and took off running) I'm ready for the photoshoot!**

 **Photographer: Wait. Who is that angel? (Looks at Manon)**

 **Manon: (Looks around looking for someone else before pointing at herself and laughing) Haha!**

 **Photographer: (takes photos of Adrien with Manon) Hohoho! Stupendous! Magnifico! Perfecto! ...**

 **Marinette: (Pouting) Ughhh... (Alya hugs her from behind and pats her shoulder before they both smile at each other.)**

"I remember that Photoshoot, that seems like a lifetime ago." Adrien commented with a chuckle as the screen went dark.

"Hey Adrien, don't you think Mari should get a photoshoot with you now, after missing out?" Alya asks a sly smile on her face

"Alya!" I hissed, but she only laughed, as Adrien patted me on the shoulder, I looked up at him

"I'd be glad to hand a photoshoot with you Milady, in fact, I insist on it." He commented and I blushed, while Chloe screamed loudly

"Sure Kitty, but I think we need to have a chat don't you?" he nodded as a message came onto the screen

 _THERE WILL BE A SHORT BREAK BEFRE THE NEXT EPISODE IS PLAYED, THROUGH THE DOOR THERE ARE SNACKS AND REFRESHMENTS, HELP YOURSELF._

Then the screen went black and the room lit up, everyone got up from their seats and made their way to door, Adrien and I stayed seated, until the last person was out the door.

"Man, I can't believe you're Ladybug, Marinette, I mean now I know I can see the similarities, but man what a shock." Adrien spoke up, making me look at him in shock

"Adrien!" Plagg hissed

"What? It was a shock." Adrien responded

"Marinette?" Tikki asked flying over to hover in front of me

"Milady? What's wrong?" I looked at him

"Are you disappointed?" he looked at me in shock

"What? How could you even think that?"

"Well that you just said was a pretty big hint." Plagg responded and I gave a little nod, tears running down my face

"I'm such an idiot, I'm sorry Marinette, I didn't mean for it to sound like I was disappointed, because I'm not, I'm actually really glad that it's you, please don't be upset when you cry it makes your beautiful face a mess." He said gathering my face in his hands and using his thumb to wipe away my tears

"You-you think I have a beautiful face?" he smiled

"Of course, it was one of the first things I noticed about you, minus your angry expression." I chuckled remembering what he was talking about

"I'm glad you're Cat Noir Adrien, my Cat Noir." He grinned

"I'm glad to be yours Princess." I blushed

"I'm no Princess Kitty."

"Wrong, you're my Princess." I giggled

"Are you going to kiss or are we waiting here for nothing?" Plagg asked bored, we looked over and saw both Kwami's floating there looking at us with an eager expression (Tikki) and a bored expression (Plagg), we then looked back at each other, Adrien was looking at me with hopeful eyes and I nodded and our lips met in a gentle but sweet kiss. We pulled apart shortly after and rested out forehead together

"Mari, will you be mine? My girlfriend? My Bugaboo? My Ladybug?" I smiled

"Only if you'll be my Boyfriend? My Kitty? My Cat Noir?" he grinned

"Of course!"

"Then yes!" we kissed again but pulled apart when we started hearing Cat calls and wolf whistles, we looked over and saw almost everyone by the door looking at us

"Way to go girl!" Alya yelled holding her phone up

"Alya! Tell me you didn't video that." She shook her head

"No girl! But I do have pictures!" she responded as they all moved to their seats

"Alya." I groaned, making Adrien chuckled

"I'll send them to you both." Alya commented before both our phones beeped, we sighed and pulled them out looking at the picture, it had been taken as we were kissing, both of us had out eyes closed as out lips were touching

"That's a nice picture." Adrien commented, and I looked over at Alya

"Thank you Alya."

"Anything for my best Girl!" she responded with a grin


	2. The Bubbler

As the room went dark again the screen lit up with a message

 _NOW IT IS TIME FOR THE NEXT EPISODE, THIS ONE IS CALLED THE BUBBLER, ENJOY_

Then the next episode began playing

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room, Marinette is sleeping and then is woken up by her cell phone._**

 **Marinette: (wakes up) Huh? Happy birthday- ow! (She jumps down the stairs and hits something.) Happy birthday! (She gets on her computer and pulls up pictures of Adrien.) Ah! Happy birthday, Adrien. (Makes kissing noises towards the screen.)**

"Ugh, how disgusting and embarrassing." Chloe groaned

"At least she remembered Chloe." Alya commented

"I think it's cute." Rose added

"I agree, thank you for remembering my lady." Adrien whispered and I blushed slightly, nodding

 ** _Scene: Adrien's bathroom. Adrien is brushing his teeth._**

 **Plagg: Happy birthday, Adrien! (Brings a piece of Camembert cheese wrapped with a red bow.)**

 **Adrien: (disgusted) Ugh, Plagg! Get that filthy piece of Camembert out of my face! (Plugs his nose)**

"Camembert is not filthy! It's the most delightful thing in the world." Plagg commented flying to hover in front of Adrien's face

"I still stand by what I said Plagg." Adrien responded with a smirk

"And I agree with him." Tikki comments from her seat

"Tikki, you wound me." Plagg groans holding his chest

"Sit down, you big kitten." Tikki orders patting the space next to her, which Plagg takes

 **Plagg: Huh? (Eats the cheese) Mmm.**

"Plagg!" Tikki yells

"What?"

"You ate it with the bow on!"

"So?" Tikki groans in frustration

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is walking down the stairs with a gift in her hands while her mom is in the kitchen drinking something._**

 **Sabine: Marinette, don't forget to clean your room after school today.**

 **Marinate: Mom! It's Friday, and I'm already doing something with Alya.**

 **Sabine: Fine, I'll go ahead and clean it, but don't blame me if I come across any of your private stuff, like your e-mails, your diary-**

 **Marinette: (makes a nervous face) Okay! I'll do it, I'll do it. (She goes up to her, gives her a kiss, and starts to leave.)**

"That's a pretty smart idea on getting us to clean our rooms, why hasn't my dad come up with something like that?" Alix asked

 **Sabine: Have a nice day, sweetie!**

 **Marinette: (as she closes the door) Happy birthday- I mean, have a nice day!**

"Girl you really need to get your priorities in order." Alya comments

 **Sabine: (surprised face) Hm? (shrugs) Hm. (drinks)**

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien is eating alone on a big dining table. He looks sad._**

 **Nathalie: (walks in) Your schedule, Adrien. (hands Adrien a tablet)**

 **Adrien: (takes it) Thanks, Nathalie. (Nathalie starts to leave) Hey, um, my father get back to you about my birthday party? (his face lights up)**

"That would be a resounding no." Adrien mutters, and I snuggle into him, taking a hold of his hands, he looks down at me with a sad smile

"I don't like that look kitty." He chuckled slightly

"Sorry Mari, I can't help it when I remember this."

"You've got me to turn that frown upside down." I said poking at his cheeks, making him smile

"Thank you, My Lady."

 **Nathalie: Well, um- He... doesn't think would be a good idea.**

 **Adrien: (he turns sad again and speaks softly) 'Course not.**

 **Nathalie: Happy birthday, Adrien. (she leaves)**

"At least she wished you happy birthday dude." Nino comments sadly

"Yeah, Nathalie has always been good like that." Adrien responds

 ** _Scene: Outside of school. Adrien and Nino are talking. Meanwhile, Alya and Marinette are hiding nearby out of sight. Chloé and Sabrina are in the school but near enough to see what's happening._**

"I remember this." Nino commented

"Yeah, I'm sure Marinette does as well." Alya added and I blushed

 **Nino: (as he blows bubbles) Dude, seriously? Has your dad always been such a downer? You'd think he'd remember what it was like to be young and wanna party a little.**

"I don't think he ever went to a party when he was a kid, pretty much a downer back then too." Adrien stated

 **Adrien: No, I'm pretty sure he was a downer back then too. Well, at least I tried.**

"See, I told you so." Adrien commented

"That doesn't actually prove anything Kitty."

"Hush you."

 **Nino: (wraps one arm around Adrien) It's your b-day, dude! Insist!**

"Even that didn't work." Nino said

 **Alya: [encouraging Marinette] You can do it, you can do it!**

 **Marinette: I can do it, I can do it!**

"Do what?" Kim asked

"You'll see."

 **Nino: You know what, I'm gonna have a little convo with your pops.**

"Won't help any." Adrien commented

 **Adrien: Don't waste your time. He's not gonna change his mind.**

"See." Adrien said

"Stop it."

"What? I'm right." Adrien responds

"You might be but let us watch it as well yeah?"

"Alright."

 **Marinette: (pops up to look at Adrien while he's not looking) I can't do it, I can't do it!**

"Can't do what?" Kim demands

"You'll see!" Alya yells

 **Alya: (facepalms) Uh, no you don't, girl, you've been stalling all morning. Now's the time. (she pushes Marinette over to where Adrien is)**

 **Marinette: Ah! (Stops right in front of Adrien) Um, he- Hey! (seems nervous as she holds her gift behind her back)**

"You got me a gift?" Adrien asked, turning to look at me

"Yeah."

"I don't remember getting one form you, what happened to it?" Adrien asked

"Just watch." He nodded and turned back to face the screen

 **Adrien: (surprised) Hey.**

 **Chloé: (as she looks at what's happening outside) Wait! Am I seeing what I think I'm seeing? Don't tell me it's Adrien's birthday!**

"You didn't remember Chloe?" Alix asks in fake shock

 **Sabrina: (checks her tablet, is surprised and makes excusing noises while smiling)**

 **Chloé: (facepalms) Ugh, do I have to do everything myself? Seriously, what are you good for? (storms towards Adrien)**

 **Marinette: (nervously) I, uh, I wanted to, umm, gift you a make-– I mean, gift you a give I made- I mean...**

"Aww, now I understand what you were trying to say my lady." Adrien commented and I blushed

 **Chloé: (yawns while Marinette is talking and then shoves her away) Out of the way. (acts sweet) Happy birthday, Adrien! (Throws herself to him and gives him a kiss on the cheek) Mwah!**

"Ouch, that must have hurt." Rose comments sadly

"Why'd you do that Chloe?" Nathaniel demands

"Sticking up for your all-time favourite crush, are you?" Chloe mocks

"Knock it off Chloe." Adrien demands

 **Adrien: (surprised) Yeah, thanks Chlo.**

 **Marinette: (on the ground, to herself) Dummy.**

"You're no dummy princess." Adrien whispers in my ear, nuzzling the side of my head with his nose

"Thanks Kitty."

"Anytime."

"Will you two stop being so cute? It's disgusting!" Plagg yells

"Plagg! Leave them alone!" Tikki demands

 **(Alya facepalms again.)**

 **Chloé: [to Adrien] Did you get the gift I sent you?**

 **Adrien: Uh, no.**

"That's because she didn't get you one." Max comments

"Because she forgot it was your birthday." Alix adds

"No need to rub it in." Chloe mutters

"Of course, there is, especially when Marinette gets one up on you for once." Alix responds

 **Chloé: (annoyed) What? Oh, those delivery guys. I bet it was too heavy so they had to go back and get another guy to help. Those slackers. (wraps her arms around Adrien's shoulders again) I'll make sure they get it to you by tonight. (gives him another kiss on the cheek) Mwah! (leaves, humming a happy tune to herself)**

"Lies!" Everyone, minus Myself, Adrien, Chloe and Sabrina yelled

 **Nino: (chuckles and playfully punches Adrien's arm)**

 **Alya: [to Marinette, still hidden] Get back there! Don't be a pushover, literally!**

"Yeah come and try again." Adrien called

"You know it's a TV show, right? The me on screen can't actually hear you." He turned to look at me

"Hush you, don't ruin my fun Bugaboo." He tapped me on the nose, causing me to frown at him

"Don't call me that Kitty." He pouted but turned back to the screen, wrapping his arms around me

 **Marinette: (sounding defeated) Mmm. (Alya looks frustrated.)**

 **Sabrina: [to Chloé] What did you get him?**

 **Chloé: (mad) I didn't, you did. (pointing at her and sounding really angry) And it better be amazing, and it better not be late!**

 **Sabrina: (cowardly) Mhm. (nods)**

 **Chloé: (furiously) Ugh! (leaves)**

 **(Sabrina taps on her tablet quickly while looking scared and following Chloé.)**

"Why do you let her treat you like that Sabrina?" Nathaniel asked

"Chloe is the only friend I have." Sabrina responds

"That's right, she's nothing without me." Chloe agrees

"That's not true Sabrina." Rose stated

"Rose is right Sabrina, you've got all of us as your friends."

"Mari is right, we're your friends and we don't need or want anything in return for it." Alya commented, getting nods of agreement from everybody

"Don't listen to them Sabrina, when you're my friend you get to borrow my berets from Gabriel's." Chloe commented smugly, Sabrina looked down at her lap

"And my father owns that brand Chloe, I can easily get you barred from buying the products." Adrien stated angrily

"Hey, don't do that." He looked at me in shock

"But my lady-"

"No, if you do that then you'll be no better than Chloe."

"I guess you're right, but I'm not apologising." He huffed folding his arms over his chest

"Can I come sit next to one of your guys?" Sabrina asked nervously and I nodded at her

"What?! You're choosing them over me! I let you borrow my berets!" Chloe yelled

"You can't buy me anymore Chloe, I shouldn't have let you in the first place." Sabrina responded

"Besides it isn't a choosing matter." Alix commented

"You can come and sit with us Sabrina." Rose offered and Juleka nodded in agreement. Sabrina smiled and got up from her seat next to Chloe and moved to sit next to Rose and Juleka. As we all turned back to watch the screen, while Chloe silently fumed to herself.

 **Alya: C'mon, you can do it.**

 **Marinette: (looking determined and gets to her feet) Hm!**

"Yes! You're trying again." Adrien yells

 **Adrien: (a limousine pulls up honking its horn) (to Nino) Gotta go. Photoshoot. (He gets into the limo and leaves.)**

"No! Stupid photoshoot." Adrien groans next to me, and I giggle "Don't you laugh at my disappointment princess."

"It's hard not to kitty, you make it so easy."

"She's got you their Dude." Nino comments

 **Marinette: (to herself, next to Alya) Why can't I just mean what I say?**

 **Alya: Uh, say what you mean?**

 **Marinette: Exactly.**

Chuckles spread across the theatre

 **Nino: (to himself) Looks like I've got some business to take care of with Adrien's old man.**

"Won't help any." Adrien muttered

"I know buddy, but I had to try." Nino defended

"I know, thank you for trying." Adrien responded

"Anything for my best bud."

 ** _Scene: Outside Agreste Mansion. Marinette and Alya stand at the gate, and Marinette tries to get the mailbox open._**

 **Marinette: This mailbox won't budge!**

"Why are you at my house?" Adrien asked

"You'll see."

 **Alya: Ring the doorbell. (points to the doorbell)**

 **Marinette: Are you kidding? What if Adrien answers the—**

"What would be so wrong if I answered my lady?" Adrien asked

"I might have just passed out, I was nervous as it was."

"Good to know, by the way, I never answer the door, Nathalie won't let me."

 **(Alya presses rings the doorbell, and Marinette panics and screams. A hidden compartment on the wall opens and a camera appears.)**

 **Voice: Yes?**

"Because that's not terrifying." Kim mutters

 **Marinette: Um, hi. I'm in Adrien's class and I, uh- (she shows her the gift) Heh, did I already say that? Umm, (looks more nervous) Heh. (smiles awkwardly)**

"You went to deliver the present, how romantic." Rose gushed

"Not really, but thanks Rose."

 **Voice: Put it in the box. (mailbox opens)**

 **Marinette: Uh. (puts the gift in the mailbox) Thank you! (The camera retreats and wall compartment closes. Marinette is excited.) Oh! I hope he likes it!**

 **Alya: You signed the note, right? (Marinette makes a surprised face.) Ah, girl, girl, girl.**

 **Marinette: (groans)**

"You didn't sign it?" everyone minus Chloe and Alya yelled

"I forgot."

"Princess." Adrien groans and shakes his head "How am I supposed to know it's from you if you don't sign it?" I shrugged

"I just forgot okay? I'm getting better, I signed my Christmas present to you, didn't I?"

"Yeah, that was a nice present."

"You got him a Christmas present?" Alix asked

"Was that an episode?" Kim asked

"I suppose we will have to wait and find out." Max concluded

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Nathalie enters her office with Marinette's gift in her hands and puts it on her desk while sitting down._**

 **Gabriel: [from intercom] Who was that, Nathalie?**

 **Nathalie: A friend of Adrien's. She was delivering a gift for his birthday.**

 **Gabriel: Did you remember to buy him a present from me?**

 **Nathalie: (surprised) Uh- uh, but you didn't ask me to.**

"He probably didn't, that;s probably why I received the same lame pen for three years straight." Adrien commented

 **Gabriel: (angrily) Of course I did!**

 **Nathalie: Yes, Mr. Agreste. I- I'll take care of it.**

"Poor Nathalie, I feel kind of bad for her." Alya comments

 **Gabriel: Good. (disconnects)**

 **Nathalie: (covers her mouth, in fear) Uh. (She looks despaired, then her face lights up and she takes Marinette's gift.) Ah.**

"I take back what I said, I don't feel sorry for her at all!" Alya yells

"I can't believe Nathalie would do that, I'm sorry Marinette." Adrien says taking my hands into his

"That's okay, I'm just glad you liked it."

"What did you get me anyway?"

"You'll find out soon kitty, and I didn't get you anything."

"Huh?"

"She means she made it dude, Marinette makes all her presents." Nino explains

 **(The doorbell rings and she composes herself) Yes?**

 **Nino: (from the camera outside) Uh, hi.**

"That's a good look for you Nino." Alya comments

 ** _Scene: Inside Agreste Mansion. Nino and Nathalie are standing in the foyer, waiting._**

 **Nathalie: He'll be here in a minute.**

 **Gabriel: (as he enters) Adrien's not home yet.**

 **Nino: Uh, I was coming to see you, du- sir.**

"Nice recovery Nino." Kim chuckles

 **Gabriel: Me?**

 **Nino: Yeah, that right. Look, I know you don't want Adrien to have a party, but it's his birthday, dude- I mean, sir- it's all he wants.**

"Thanks for trying Nino." Adrien grins

"And I'd do it again for you dude." Nino returns

 **Gabriel: No. (raises his palm) That's final.**

 **Nino: That's messed up. (Adrien enters without anyone noticing.) He never screws up in class, he always does whatever you tell him. Photoshoots, fencing, Chinese, piano-**

 **Adrien: Nino? You're here.**

 **Nino: [to Adrien] Anything for my best bud. (to Mr. Agreste) Show some awesomeness, du- I mean, sir, please. (Mr. Agreste looks at him angrily)**

 **Adrien: Forget it, Nino, really, it's fine.**

 **Gabriel: Listen, young man. I decide what's best for my son. In fact, I've just decided that you're a bad influence and you're not welcome in my house ever again. Leave now!**

 **Adrien: Father, he was just trying to do something cool for me. (Mr. Agreste leaves and Nathalie steps in front of the kids)**

 **Nathalie: (steps in front of them as Gabriel leaves) Goodbye. (Nino starts to leave, but Adrien catches him outside of the doors.)**

"That's rude." Alya comments

"How sad." Rose moans

"So, uncool." Juleka adds

"We're really sorry Adrien." Myléne says

"Thanks, Myléne but I'm used to it." Adrien responds

"But you shouldn't be."

"I know, but I am." Adrien comments wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close, I sigh and hug him around the waist

 **Adrien: Nino, wait! I'm sorry, my father, he's pretty stubborn. It's just best to stay out of his way. (Nino looks angry)**

 **Nino: It's not fair, Adrien. Harsh, uncool. (Nino crosses his arms and leaves, leaving Adrien looking sad.)**

 **Adrien: Thanks anyway, Nino.**

"That's so sad." Rose comments

"Think happy thoughts!" Alya yells

"It's a TV show Alya."

"So, what? I can still yell at it." She responds and I roll my eyes

 ** _Scene: Park. Nino is sitting in a bench looking angry. He starts blowing bubbles with his bubble wand._**

 **Kid: But, Daddy, please! (a father takes his son by the hand)**

 **Kid's Father: No, it's not playtime, you've got your chores to do. (Kid complains)**

"Isn't that kid a little young to be doing chores?" Kim asked

"Who knows?" Alix responded

 **Nino: (angrily) Ugh. Adults ruin everything, all the time.**

"No, they don't!"

"Who's yelling at the screen now?" Adrien asked with a grin

"Hush up, but I'm right."

"Never said you weren't my lady."

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. His window screen opens._**

 **Hawk Moth: Desperate to help his friend, but feeling powerless. How frustrating. It won't be long before frustration turns to anger! (He takes a butterfly into his hand and black particles start to flow into it. It turns into an akuma.) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him. (Akuma flies out into Paris)**

"I'm pretty sure that evilize isn't a real word." Max comments

"That's bad guys for you Max, they make words up because they feel like it."

 ** _Scene: Park. Nino is blowing bubbles._**

 **(The akuma flies in and is absorbed into Nino's bubble wand. Nino looks up with an angry face and a glowing pink butterfly symbol.)**

 **Hawk Moth: (speaks from his lair, he too has the same pink symbol in front of his face) Hawk Moth is my name and Bubbler is now yours. I will help you with these horrid adults and all you have to do in return is help me get something from Ladybug and Cat Noir.**

"Isn't Hawk Moth an adult?" Ivan asked

"Yeah."

"Does that mean he's calling himself horrid?" Adrien mock gasped

"Kitty." He grins as I shake my head

 **Nino: Yes, Hawk Moth. (Nino stands up and purple-black smoke starts is released from the bubble wand and covers his body.)**

"Whoa, I totally pulled that off." Nino states

"I have better outfits." Chloe stated smugly sticking her nose in the air

"Except no-one asked you." Alya comments

 **(Cut to a rooftop, where the Bubbler flies in and crouches)**

 **Bubbler: No more adults means total freedom! This is SOOO sweet! Off the hook! (He takes out his bubble sword and flies over Paris, leaving a trail of purple bubbles behind him.)**

"Oh, my god, I never wanted that." Nino complained

"We know Nino, besides its alright now." Adrien responded

 **(The bubbles start capturing adults, then turning green and flying away while citizens scream.)**

 **Woman: Help!**

 **Man: Look out!**

 **Children: (crying)**

 **Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Perfect.**

"Wait, isn't Hawk Moth an adult? Shouldn't he have been captured in a bubble?" Kim asked

"He still might be, the bubbles are still flying around."

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is eating lunch._**

 **Marinette: (to herself) Adrien must have gotten his gift by now. (Her mom opens the window.)**

 **Sabine: What's that you said?**

 **Marinette: (looks surprised) Um, I can't wait to get back to school this afternoon, hehe.**

"You must be the only girl to ever say that Princess." Adrien commented chuckling

 **(Her mother chuckles and then a purple bubble flies in through the window and captures her from behind. Marinette looks scared. Sabine starts screaming.)**

 **Marinette: Mom! MOM! (sees her father also in a bubble) Dad? Dad!**

"I'm so sorry Marinette!" Nino cried

"It's alright Nino, everything's back to normal."

"Your lucky charm saw to that." Adrien added and I nodded

 **Tikki: Your parents! Hawk Moth must've released another akuma.**

 **Marinette: I've got to find his newest villain ASAP.**

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

 **(Cut to The Bubbler on a rooftop.)**

 **Bubbler: And now, party time!**

 **(Kids cry.)**

"Those poor children." Rose cried

 **(Ladybug runs out of the bakery. Purple bubbles appear in the sky, broadcasting a message from the Bubbler.)**

"How did no one see that?" Alya demanded

"Well, to be fair all the adults were in the sky and all the children were too busy crying about their parents to care where Ladybug came from." Max responded

"Good point." Alya muttered

 **Bubbler: Today is your lucky day, little dudes. The adults have taken the day off, so make the most of it. No chores, no homework, no more nagging, just fun, fun, fun, fun. This is the Bubbler's gift to you.**

 **Ladybug: [to the kids] Don't worry, your parents will come back. I'll see to it. (to the teenager) You take care of them in the meantime. (runs off)**

 **Kids and Teen: (cheering) Yay! Go, Ladybug!**

"Aw." Rose gushed

"You're so good with children Princess."

"No, I'm not."

"This says otherwise."

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion. Adrien eats lunch alone in the mansion's dining room._**

 **(Adrien finishes his meal and gets up.)**

 **Adrien: (sarcastic) Wow. That was a birthday lunch break to remember. Yay! (He walks into the foyer and stops.) Nathalie? Father? (He shrugs sadly, then walks outside to a crowd of his classmates cheering.)**

"Notice the sarcasm there, bro." Nino commented

 **Teenagers: Yay! Woo! Happy birthday!**

 **Bubbler: (standing on top of a bubble) Hey, hey, hey, birthday boy. Guess what? Daddy's gone. While the cat's away, the mice will play. (Adrien looks at the Bubbler with a strange expression until he realizes who he is.)**

 **Adrien: Nino?!**

"Fastest recognition ever." Kim said

 **Bubbler: The Bubbler's brought all yo homies together for one single-sole purpose, to ce-le-brate!**

 **Teenagers: YEAH! (The Bubbler jumps down from the bubble into a DJ booth)**

 **Bubbler: Let's get this party started! (Everyone cheers. The Bubbler plays party music, and people start to dance. Adrien looks surprised and runs back into his house.)**

 **Bubbler: Come on, everybody, I brought you here to party! (Pan over the teens dancing, but looking sad.) So dance or you'll join the adults up in the sky! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Fireworks are shot.)**

 **Hawk Moth: (from his lair) It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! Mwahahahahahahaha!**

"See! He didn't get sucked into a bubble! He's an adult he should have been!" Kim demanded

"I'm sure it would have solved a lot of problems." Max added

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien looks at his ring. Plagg climbs up to his shoulder._**

 **Plagg: What's your problem? Relax! You're getting the party you've always wanted.**

 **Adrien: But Nino's been akumatised! I've gotta help him!**

 **Plagg: You may never get this chance again! C'mon, let's have a little fun while your father's away! Then we'll save Nino, trap his akuma, and all will be good. (Adrien turns and looks sad.)**

"Plagg! You're not supposed to say that!" Tikki yelled

"What? I was right, the kid never has any fun, it would be his only chance to have it." Plagg responded

"Don't mean you should push him to do it whilst there is an akuma about!"

 **Adrien: Okay, you're right. This might be the first day in my life that I actually get to do what I want for once.**

"Adrien!"

"Dude, what were you thinking?!" Nino demanded

"I wasn't thinking!" Adrien defended

"Damn right you weren't."

"Hey, you did the same thing in the first episode." Adrien said to me

"But not until after the akuma was dealt with, sometimes you've got to make sacrifices yourself for the protection of Paris, and that was one of those times, you chose wrong Adrien."

"Marinette." Alya hissed

"How much have you had to sacrifice then? If you're all about keeping Paris safe." Chloe demanded

"How much I have sacrificed is none of your business Chloe, but I can tell you this, I sure as hell have sacrificed more than you have ever done in your entire life."

"I'm sorry Marinette, I shouldn't have done it, and I'm sorry Nino, I should never have listened to Plagg and transformed straight away." Adrien apologised

"It's alright dude, all is forgiven, from me anyway." Nino commented

 ** _Scene: Rooftops. Ladybug is running towards the fireworks._**

 **Ladybug: [to herself] It's you and me, Bubbler. (Cut to the Agreste Mansion. Everyone is dancing and Adrien is enjoying himself.)**

 **Adrien: Yeah! (walks over to a sad-looking Rose) Hey, nice party, I guess, since it's my first one. (Rose smiles and gives him two thumbs up, then keeps dancing and looking sad. Adrien turns around and sees everyone dancing but with a grim expression.)**

"That's so sad." Myléne commented "Even if we were all upset and scared, it is still sad."

"I agree." Ivan spoke

 **(Cut to Chloé motioning Sabrina to do something near the DJ booth.)**

 **Sabrina: (frightened) I'm requesting a slow dance.**

 **Bubbler: It's a bit early for that, isn't it?**

 **Chloé: Ugh. (She shoves Sabrina down and puts on an innocent face.) It's for Adrien. His first slow dance. Mm? (makes a sweet face)**

 **Bubbler: OH! You know it, girl. (He changes the music to a slow dance. People pair up and keep dancing and looking sad. Chloé walks up to Adrien.)**

"Nino! I thought you were my friend?"

"I am your friend dude! If I was in my right mind I would never have done that to you."

"I know."

 **Adrien: Is it me, or does everyone seem a bit weird?**

 **Chloé: Forget about them, let's go dance! C'mon! (Cut to the balcony. Ladybug watches the Bubbler going to change a record and at Chloé and Adrien dancing. Chloé tries to kiss him, but Adrien looks uncomfortable. Ladybug looks aghast.)**

"I should have done something more, I'm sorry my lady." Adrien whispered at me and I sighed

"It's alright kitty, we all make mistakes." I whispered back and he smiled at me

 **Ladybug: There is no way this is happening. LUCKY CHARM! (The Lucky Charm superpower gives her a record.) A record?**

"Do I detect a hint of jealousy?" Alya asked and I blushed

 **(Ladybug looks out and her thinking vision shows her the empty record spot in the DJ mixer, the volume modifier and a ledge on the building across the street. Ladybug chuckles, then throws the record. It hits the ledge, bounces over to the DJ booth, hits the volume all the way up, lands on the empty spot and begins to play dance music again. Everyone breaks their pairs and keeps dancing. Adrien moves away from Chloé. The Bubbler realizes that the music changed.)**

 **Bubbler: Dude! Who just hijacked my mix?**

 **Ladybug: Yours truly. (Ladybug's alarm sounds.) Better bug out quick before I change back to normal. (She jumps out of the balcony to the outside of Agreste Mansion.) Spots off. (She changes back to normal. Tikki comes out of the earrings and lands on her hands.)**

 **Tikki: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: It was an emergency.**

"More like jealously." Tikki commented

"Tikki!"

 **Tikki: Yeah, if by emergency you mean jealousy. You know what happens once you use your Lucky Charm. You only have minutes before—**

"Man, she so called it." Kim yelled laughing

 **Marinette: I turn back, I know. But I figured, the Bubbler, he's not going anywhere, we have time to get you some food to get your energy back up. Then, we'll get right back out there, I promise. (She puts Tikki in her purse, enters the party and starts looking around. She heads to the food table, grabs some cookies, and puts them in her purse for Tikki.) I've got to find a place where I can transform, fast.**

 **Alya: Where have you been, girl? I was so scared something had happened to you.**

"How did I not notice that?"

"Yeah, I mean it was pretty obvious." Nathaniel commented

 **Marinette: Me too! (they hug)**

 **Alya: I'm sure Ladybug and Cat Noir will show up in a minute to save us all. They never failed us. Meanwhile, come with me, I've got something for you.**

 **Marinette: Uh, there's something I've got to do first.**

"Keeping your priories straight." Sabrina said in an agreeing tone

 **Alya: It's about Adrien.**

 **Marinette: Okay.**

Everybody groaned

"You give in too easily." Adrien commented

"When it comes to you I do." I smiled

"Are you saying it's my fault?"

"Maybe."

 **Tikki: (urgent) Marinette, the Bubbler.**

 **Marinette: Okay, okay, in a sec. (she runs after Alya. Cut to Nathalie Sancoeur's office. Alya and Marinette sneak in. They see Marinette's gift on Nathalie's desk.**

 **Alya: Look! Now you can sign your gift. (Marinette gasps)**

 **Marinette: Ah, yes!**

"Okay, so maybe that is a good reason to not get straight back to fighting." Adrien comments

"Plus, Tikki was still eating." Plagg added

"But at least I can eat fast." Tikki stated

 **(Cut back outside. Ivan is not dancing, and the Bubbler confronts him.)**

 **Bubbler: Hey, you. Why aren't you having fun?**

 **Ivan: None of your business.**

 **Bubbler: Then I'm going to make it my business. (He chuckles and takes out his bubble sword.)**

"I'm so sorry Ivan." Nino groans

"That's okay man, you're not to blame." Ivan responded

 **(Cut back to Nathalie's office. Marinette is signing a post-it.)**

 **Marinette: "Love, Marinette". There. (She sticks it to the present and gives the present a kiss.)**

"Aw, thank you Bugaboo." Adrien said pulling me into his arms, I blushed

"I thought I told you not to call me that?"

"I didn't listen."

 **Tikki: Right, we're good. Spots on, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: I can't do it now, Alya's here.**

"How did I miss that?" Alya groans

 **Alya: What'd you say?**

 **Marinette: Go ahead! I'll meet you in the yard. (Alya leaves and Marinette lets out a sigh of relief. Behind her, Ivan can be seen in a green bubble through the window) NO! You were right, Tikki, I never should've waited this long.**

"Tikki is always right, you need to learn this." Plagg comments

"Oh, because you have?" Tikki asks

"No, I'm still learning." Plagg responds

 **(Cut back to outside. Adrien is on top of the DJ booth and has a mike)**

 **Adrien: Hey, Paris, how you doing?**

"Not great you know." Kim responds

 **(He raises the mike in excitement, but the people don't respond. The Bubbler, behind Adrien, threatens everyone with his bubble sword, and they cheer. Adrien jumps out and Ladybug can be seen on the roof.)**

 **Adrien: Ladybug?**

 **(Ladybug throws her yo-yo. It hits the power strip and unplugs everything. Ladybug retracts her yo-yo.)**

 **Ladybug: Sorry, Bubbler, but the party is over.**

"About time! It was an awful party anyway." Chloe groaned

 **Bubbler: Why you gotta be like that?**

"I love that response." Alix laughs

 **Ladybug: You made all the adults disappear, that's why! And now you're imprisoning anyone who isn't having fun. (Adrien runs into his house.)**

 **Bubbler: You are not going to bust on my party! (He takes out his bubble sword and casts two bubbles at her, which she deflects. The crowd scatters. Cut to Adrien in his room.)**

 **Adrien: I think I've been a complete idiot.**

"Definitely been an idiot." Nino states

"Sorry Nino." Adrien responds

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

 **(Cut to Ladybug and The Bubbler fighting. Ladybug throws her yo-yo at one of his bubbles, but it just bounces back toward her. Cat Noir enters and hits the yo-yo with his staff, and the yo-yo goes up in the air)**

 **Cat Noir: Looks like I made it just in time.**

"After wasting time at that party." Nathaniel comments

 **Ladybug: I had it under control, (the yoyo falls on Cat Noir's head), but thanks.**

"How many times it that now?" Alix asked

"I've lost track, but I know it's my lady's way of showing me her love." Adrien responds

"Sure, it is dude." Nino comments with a snicker

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] Get the Miraculouses. I want those powers, NOW!**

"So, demanding." Alya says

"He reminds me of someone." Adrien comments absentmindedly

"Yeah, I can't think who though."

"So, scary." Rose shivers

 **(The Bubbler throws a stream of small red bubbles to Ladybug and Cat Noir, and they fight them. The Bubbler snaps his fingers, and the bubbles turn green and start circling around them, some sticking to them, until they are both captured in one big bubble. Ladybug struggles against the bubble as the Bubbler laughs.)**

"Nice moves! So, having you on my team next gym class." Kim yells

"No, they'll be on my team." Alix responds

"My Lady shall we have our own team next gym class?" Adrien asked

"Hmm, be on a team with friends, or be on a team with my partner and show them who's the best, hmm tough choice." Adrien chuckled

"I take it you've decided then?"

"Sure, have team mate." He grinned

 **Bubbler: Give me your Miraculouses before you run out of air.**

 **Ladybug: Dream on, Bubbler.**

"Every villain, and the response is still the same." Adrien comments

 **Bubbler: Total party poopers, just like adults.**

 **Ladybug: Kids need adults.**

"Totally true." Juleka comments

 **Bubbler: False! Kids need freedom, fun, let loose and live it up. Adults are controlling and bossy.**

"That's not entirely true." Sabrina pipes in.

"I know." Nino responds

 **Ladybug: But adults keep children safe and protected. They care for their kids, they love them!**

 **Cat Noir: [to himself] Most adults do anyhow. [to Bubbler] You must bring the adults back!**

"Aw, I'm sorry Adrien." He smiles as me and give me a hug

"Thank you, Bugaboo."

"Please don't call me that." He chuckles

"Alright."

 **Bubbler: Nope, never. Know what, since you care so much about these adults, why don't you go float with them for a while? (He runs at them and kicks the bubble high up into the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir scream, and the teenagers gasp.)**

 **Hawk Moth: [from his lair; to The Bubbler] What do you think you're doing Bubbler? You're supposed to seize their Miraculouses!**

 ** _Scene: Green bubble up in the sky. Ladybug and Cat Noir are trying to burst the bubble._**

 **Ladybug: Use your Cataclysm!**

"Trying to make him change back faster Marinette?" Alya asked grinning

"No! of course not!"

 **Cat Noir: Couldn't you have said that five hundred feet ago?**

 **Ladybug: We can't stay stuck in this bubble together forever. (Cat Noir smirks, wiggling his eyebrows, Ladybug facepalms)**

"You know statistically you wouldn't have been able to stay in there forever, the chances of dying – "

"Max! We don't need to know that!" Sabrina spoke

 **Cat Noir: CATACLYSM! (He touches the bubble and it bursts. They start falling)**

 **Ladybug: Should we see if you land on your feet this time?**

"I don't think I would have been able to even if I had wanted to try it." Adrien comments

 **Cat Noir: No, thanks!**

 **Ladybug: Your stick, there! (She points to the Eiffel Tower)**

 **Cat Noir: Got it! (He throws his staff so hard it gets stuck in the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug takes his hand.)**

 **Ladybug: Hang on! (She throws her yo-yo. It catches around the Cat Noir's staff, and they swing and land safely.)**

 **Cat Noir: Good thing cats aren't afraid of heights.**

 **Ladybug: We've got to get to his bubble sword, that's got to be where the akuma is. (Cat Noir's ring alert sounds.)**

 **Cat Noir: Better hurry.**

"Actually, statistics show that your staff wouldn't have stayed stuck there." Max piped up making everyone groan

"Way to ruin a good scene Max." Alix growls

 ** _Scene: Agreste Mansion front. The Bubbler tries to get the party going again._**

 **Bubbler: Where is everybody? Get out here and party!**

"We didn't want to party with you anymore." Chloe comments

 **Ladybug: Sorry to burst your bubble.**

"So, it's not funny when I make the puns, but it's alright when you do them?" Adrien asks and I shrug

"I didn't do it on purpose."

 **Alya: [from the crowd] Ladybug! (All the teens start to cheer her on.)**

 **Ladybug: No one wants to party with you anymore, Bubbler.**

 **Bubbler: What's wrong with all you guys!? Why you gotta be such haters!? (He grunts, takes out his bubble sword and captures all the teens in bubbles.)**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: NOOO!**

 **Bubbler: Outer space is the next stop for your precious peeps, and they're never coming back!**

"I can't believe I did that." Nino groans

"It's not your fault Nino." Adrien responds

"Yeah, we don't blame you." Kim adds

"It was all Hawkmoths fault." Alix comments

"Don't get so downtrodden Nino, even if we did blame you, we forgive you." Alya says to him

 **(The Bubbler jumps from roof to roof and Ladybug and Cat Noir pursue him. The Bubbler flies to the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug and Cat Noir start climbing it while he throws explosive bubbles at them. Cat Noir's ring alert sounds again. His icon shows that he is very close to switching back.)**

 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna switch back soon, hurry.**

"Very soon, I was getting hungry." Plagg comments

"Plagg!" Tikki yells

 **Ladybug: LUCKY CHARM! (The lucky charm superpower gives her a big wrench)**

 **Cat Noir: Your... plumbing skill is gonna help us out? (Ladybug shrugs, and The Bubbler throws more explosive bubbles at Cat Noir. He dodges them, ending up atop a beam.)**

"Plumbing skills?" Kim asked and Adrien shrugged

 **Cat Noir: Could use a little work! Is that all you got? (Ladybug begins thinking and her Lucky vision shows her a vent, a vent pipe, the screw connecting them, and the wrench)**

"I love how you can do that Marinette." Myléne comments

"Thanks Myléne."

 **Ladybug: Got it! (She runs towards the pipe while Cat Noir is still dodging bubbles. She loosens the screw and the pipe comes off. It goes up to where Cat Noir is standing.) Cat Noir, cover me! (Cat Noir takes the pipe)**

"That's such a good idea." Nathaniel comments

"Thanks Nathaniel." I respond

 **Cat Noir: Go on! (The Bubbler throws more bubbles at him, but the air flowing from the pipe deflects them. The Bubbler raises his bubble sword once again, but Ladybug throws her yo-yo and snatches the sword, bringing it to her. She breaks the sword in half with her knees. The akuma flies out of the sword.)**

Everyone cheered when I got the bubble wand, and I blushed.

"Your blush is so cute." Adrien commented, running it finger down my blushing cheek, making my cheeks darken

"Could you two stop being so lovey dovey? You're making me sick." Chloe demands

 **Ladybug: Get out of there, you nasty bug. No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. (She opens her yo-yo and it glows pink.) Time to de-evilize! (She swings it around, captures the akuma and closes it.) Gotcha! (She opens the yo-yo again and the akuma is purified.) Bye-bye, little butterfly. MIRACULOUS LADYBUG! (She throws the wrench up in the sky, and the Miraculous cleansing light returns every adult to safety. The Bubbler falls on his knees, the black smoke covers him and he turns back to Nino.)**

"I still don't understand why you say that to every butterfly." Ivan comments

"Didn't they explain that in the last episode?" Alix demands

"I think so." Myléne responds

 **Nino: Who? Dude. (Ladybug and Cat Noir bump their fists)**

"You're back!" Alya cheered

"I'm back." Nino commented

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

"Must you do that every episode?" Chloe complained

"Hey! It's their trademark!" Kim yelled

"Yeah, you can't make them change it just because you don't like it!" Alix added

 **(Cut to Hawk Moth in his lair)**

 **Hawk Moth: You can't run forever Ladybug, and when I catch you, I will crush you! I will DESTROY YOU BOTH! (His window screen closes)**

"He gives me the creeps." Rose complained

"He even scares me a little." Juleka added

 ** _Scene: Nathalie Sancoeur's Office._**

 **Gabriel: [on the intercom] Nathalie? Did my son like his gift?**

 **Nathalie: Actually, I was going to check right away sir.**

 **Gabriel: Good. (He disconnects)**

 **Nathalie: (She despairs, looks around, and takes Marinette's gift. She sighs, and crumples and throws Marinette's post-it note in the garbage. She goes to the dining room where Adrien is eating.) A birthday present, from your father.**

"I can't believe Nathalie did that, I'm sorry Marinette." Adrien apologises

"Don't worry, I'm just glad you like it."

 **Adrien: Thank you. I mean, please say thank you to my father for me. (Nathalie nods. Adrien looks happily at the gift.)**

 ** _Scene: Outside school._**

 **Chloé: (Screaming at Sabrina) What do you mean not for a week?**

"It was completely ridiculous, a week? Pfft."

 **Sabrina: (scared) There were no adults yesterday to deliver it.**

 **Chloé: So, what? Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous! (She storms inside, followed by Sabrina.)**

"I told you it was ridiculous." Chloe stated smugly

 **Alya: [to Marinette] Ha ha! Serves Chloe right.**

 **Adrien: Hey girls! (He gets out of the limousine, wearing a scarf)**

 **Marinette: [to Alya] Hey, that's my scarf! He's wearing my scarf.**

"It's a really nice scarf Mari, thank you." Adrien says

"You're welcome."

 **Adrien: [to Nino] Hey, dude.**

 **Alya: Yo, nice scarf, Adrien. Off the chain.**

 **Adrien: Yeah, can you believe my dad got this for me? (Marinette looks surprised) He's so awesome. He's been giving me the same lame pen for three years in a row.**

"I'm sorry Mari, I can't believe I bragged like that." Adrien groaned

"Don't worry about it, I understand."

 **Nino: Wow, I guess anyone can change. Adults can be cool when you least expect it.**

 **Adrien: Speaking of adults, I know my father said you were a bad influence, but-**

 **Nino: We're good, Adrien, don't sweat it. We're buds. Always and forever.**

"And we're still going strong!" Nino yells

"Why didn't you say anything to me about the scarf anyway?" Adrien asked

"Just watch."

 **Alya: [to Marinette] You gotta tell him you were the one who knitted the scarf.**

 **Marinette: But he seems so happy about his dad. I don't want to spoil it for him.**

 **Alya: Aw, Marinette. (They hug.) You're amazing, girl. You know that, right? And some day Adrien will figure it out too. Promise. (the bell rings and everyone walks in.)**

"I already have figured it out." Adrien states pulling me into a hug and nuzzling my head with his nose.

"It's about damn time!" Ayla yells

"Alya!"


	3. Dark Cupid

_A/N: Hey Guys, I've had some requests for some episodes to be written, so feel free to request any episodes that you'd like me to do next, I know they won't be in order but that's okay with me if it's okay with you guys, but for now here's Dark Cupid xx Dark xx_

Chapter 3 – Dark Cupid

"Hey, look the next episode is starting." Nathanial called out as the screen came to life again

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier is teaching Literature class._**

 **Miss Bustier: In most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess. Can anyone tell us why?**

"Oh no!" Adrien and I both cried

"What's the matter?" Alya asked

"I remember what happened in this episode, it wasn't good." Adrien commented

"I thought it was bad, until today anyway."

"Why? what happened?" Nino asked

"Yeah what did happen? I don't remember everything." Adrien asked

"Just watch and find out."

 **Rose: (stands up, swoons) Because only love can conquer hate.**

 **Miss Bustier: Correct, Rose.**

 **Max: Technically speaking, this reasoning is only exhibited in 87% of all fairy tales and-**

"And there goes Max with his statistics again." Alix commented

"Oh! I remember this lesson!" Rose squeals

 **Miss Bustier: Thank you Max. That's enough.**

 **(Marinette is looking over Adrien's shoulders as he writes a letter.)**

"Oh, what were you writing Adrien? A love letter for moi?" Chloe asked

"No, it was for Ladybug, kinda stupid of me to write it in class though." Adrien responds, I slump a little bit know what was coming up

 **Miss Bustier: Adrien, I hope what you're writing has to do with my lesson.**

 **Marinette: (gasps)**

"Why did you gasp?" Adrien asked me

"I didn't want you to get into trouble." He smiled at me and then frowned

"Why are you slumped down like that?"

"Because I remember what's coming up."

"It can't be that bad My lady." I shook my head

"You'll see."

 **Miss Bustier: (approaches Adrien) Can you tell me what I just said?**

 **Adrien: That's why in most fairy tales the prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess because only love conquers hate.**

"How do you do that?" Kim yells, Adrien shrugs

"I just pay attention while I do other things, comes from all the home schooling, I got bored easily, so I just learnt." Adrien responded

 **Miss Bustier: Very good, Adrien! Now, everyone, don't forget to finish Sleeping Beauty by Charles Perrault tonight, and happy Valentine's day, students! (The bell rings and students begin to leave)**

 **Marinette: (to Alya) Hey, go ahead, I'll meet you outside.**

"What are you doing?" Adrien asked, I shook my head and frowned

 **Alya: Mhm.**

 **(Marinette continues to look over Adrien's shoulder as he continues to write his letter before Adrien crumples it up stands up and tosses the letter in the garbage can.)**

 **Chloé: Hi Adrien, sign here please.**

 **Adrien: (sighs) Oh, come on, you know I hate signing autographs, Chloé**

 **Chloé: Oh, that's not what this is. This is a petition against cruelty to hamsters. Have you seen some of the ugly sweaters they are forced to wear? It's appalling.**

 **(Adrien begrudgingly signs the poster. Chloé hugs the poster and Sabrina smiles before they notice Marinette who is digging through a trash can as she pulls out a sheet of paper.)**

"Why did you sign it if you don't ike to sign autographs?" Juleka asked

"She wouldn't have left me along if I hadn't have signed it."

"Mari, is that why you stayed behind?" Alya asked, I shrugged as Adrien looked at me

"Kinda, I wanted to see what you were writing."

 **Chloé: (mockingly) Well well, Marinette, looking for something to eat?**

 **Sabrina: Maybe she's looking for some better clothes!**

"Now, that was just uncalled for." Nino said

"Yeah, Mari makes all her own clothes." Alya adds

"And you always look fantastic, no matter what you wear." Adrien whispered in my ear and I blushed

 **(Both laugh before running off)**

 **Marinette: Ughhh!**

 **Tikki: Don't give them the time of day, they don't deserve it.**

"I was right then, and I still stand by that statement." Tikki comments

"Minus about the ginger one, she's a friend now." Plagg added

 **Marinette: You're right Tikki. (begins to read the letter) "Your hair is dark as night, your pretty bluebell eyes, I wonder who you are beneath that strong disguise. Every day we see each other and I hope that you'll be mine, together our love could be so true, please, will you be my Valentine?"**

 **Tikki: Whoa, now that's a love poem.**

 **Marinette: Who could he be talking about? Hair as dark as night, bluebell eyes?**

 **"** Um, you?" Adrien comments

 **Tikki: Uh... you?**

"See!" Adrien yells, I roll my eyes

 **Marinette: (laughs nervously) Me? No way. There are plenty of girls at school with dark hair and blue eyes.**

"Seriously girl?" Alya demands

 **Tikki: Yeah, but bluebell eyes...**

"You are the only girl with bluebell eyes." Alix comments

 **Marinette: What do you think he means by "strong disguise"?**

 **Tikki: (sighs) This is poetry. He means who you are deep down inside. He wants to get to know you Marinette! He's talking about you!**

"Well, you weren't far off Tikki." Adrien says

"Thank you." Tikki giggles

 **Marinette: (laughs and jumps up and down excitedly) Pinch me!**

"You get too over excited girl." Alya mutters

 **(Zoom out to the outside of the classroom. Marinette continues to laugh until she shrieks)**

 **Marinette: Not literally!**

 **(Zoom back into Marinette rubbing her arm, with Tikki giggling.)**

 ** _Scene: Outside of Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette laughs with Alya while holding the letter. They two are exiting the school Switch to Max standing on the sidewalk with Kim._**

 **Max: Operation Valentine's Day is commencing. According to my extensive research and cross-referencing of online shopping sites, this particular jewel, (Max reveals a heart box hiding behind his back) was ranked highest in popularity. (He hands the box in front of Kim's face.)**

"Oh, who's the pretty gem for Kim?" Alix asked

"You'll find out." Kim sighs, slumping in his seat, I glance over at him and give him a sad look, before looking back at the screen.

 **Kim: (laughs) That's perfect Max! I better hit a home run with this one. Love is like baseball, right? You gotta have a strategy or you'll strike out. (Alya spots Max and Kim's conversation and gets excited. She grabs Marinette and drags her over to the boys.) But if you aim right you'll hit it out of the ball park. Score!**

 **Max: Oh yes Kim, lovely metaphor."**

 **Kim: (eyeing the gem inside the box) Meta-who?**

"You don't know what a metaphor is? How stupid." Chloe remarks

"Be quiet Chloe." Nathaniel comments for the first time in a while.

 **Alya: (grabs Kim's hands and looks at the jewel) Ooh! Sparkly! Is that for moi?**

 **Max: (annoyed) Negative Alya. The recipient of this gem has already been determined, it's-**

 **Kim: (grabs Max and cuts him off) Shh! Keep it on the down-low!**

 **Alya: (excited) Scoop! Kim's got a major crush! (takes picture with phone) Who's the lucky lady?**

 **Marinette: (pushes Alya's arm down) It's gorgeous Kim. She's gonna be ecstatic! (Alya giggles)**

"Thanks anyway Mari." Kim says, I look over and nod

"I'm sorry it didn't work out for you." He nods sadly

 **Kim: (rubs back of head uncomfortably) Technically she's still gotta accept it. (grabs Max) What if she says "no"!?**

 **Marinette: (Alya looks around worriedly) She won't Kim, no way! (pumps fist) Don't hold back, Kim. Go for it, no regrets!**

 **Kim: Operation Valentine's Day is underway! (high-five's Max)**

 **Max: (Kim jogging in place, holding a map) Her route is highlighted here in yellow, yours in red. If you run at ten miles per hour you're going to gain a four and a half minute advance on her. Halt and wait here facing northwest - the third most romantic spot in Paris. (Marinette and Alya thumbs up behind Max) Go go go!**

 **Kim: Thanks, you guys. (runs away)**

 **Alya: (elbows Marinette) I know someone who's good at dishing out advice who can't take some herself.**

 **(Alya points to Adrien who enters his car.)**

 **Adrien: Let's go.**

 **(The door shuts and Adrien drives away.)**

 **Marinette: You're right. It's time I told him.**

"You were going to tell me on valentine's? What happened?" Adrien asked, I giggle

"Just watch kitty, you'll find out." He sighs

 **Alya: Say what?!**

 **Marinette: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell Adrien my true feelings. Well... I'm gonna write them on a card, that is.**

"You sent me a card, I'll have to have a look back through them all when I get home." Adrien mutters

"If we get home." Chloe huffs

"Good luck with that Adrien, she didn't sign it." Alya chuckles

"Alya!"

"You didn't sign the card you wrote?" Adrien asked, looking down at me, looking confused

"I got distracted! Just watch, you'll see why." He nods, and we turn back to look at the screen

 **Alya: (looks shocked then laughs) Yeah!**

 **Marinette: Yeah! (they fistbump)**

 **Alya & Marinette: Operation Valentine's Day! (they perform a handshake and run off)**

 **(Cut to Aurore, Mireille and various other girls ogling over a poster of Adrien.)**

 **Girls: He's so cute!**

 **Chloé: Keep dreaming all you want girls, but the boy is mine.**

"Oh no." Adrien mutters

 **(Sabrina nods before unrolling the poster)**

 **Aurore: To Chloé, the most awesome girl in the world and the love of my life. Signed, Adrien.**

 **(All the girls begin to cry)**

 **Chloé: Uh she's not crying enough.**

 **(Sabrina brings the poster towards the one girl who is not crying causing her to cry even more as Chloé and Sabrina laugh.)**

"Chloe how could you be so cruel!" Rose yells

"I can believe it." Alya comments

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette tries to write a love letter to Adrien._**

 **Marinette: Dear Adrien, dear Adrien... Dear Adrien... (sighs) I'm no good at this love letter writing thing... I sound like a total dorkasaurus!**

The room chuckled at the word I used

 **Tikki: Only when you say words like "dorkasaurus"! Relax, Marinette, I'm teasing. Think of Adrien and speak from the heart.**

 **Marinette: (sees Adrien's letter, gasps) Adrien's letter! That's it! Why didn't I think of that before? I'll answer his poem!**

"That was a good idea." Rose gushes

 **Alya: Marinette!**

 **Marinette: (gasps and Tikki hides)**

"How did I miss Tikki hiding? She's like a red blur when moving." Alya groans

"Tikki is very quick, and it's in our nature to hide quickly." Plagg comments, munching on some cheese he pulled from somewhere

 **Alya: (enters the room, with a pink heart-shaped card) Check it out!**

 **Marinette: It's perfect! Thank you, thank you, thank you!**

 **(Marinette writes the love letter, with Alya watching)**

 **Marinette: Voila!**

 **Alya: Don't forget to sign it!**

"I even reminded you to sign it girl." Alya says

 **(A ladybug flies inside the room, distracting Marinette)**

 **Alya: This is a good omen! Ladybugs are good luck, especially in the love department!**

 **Marinette: Really?**

 **Alya: Yeah you of all people should know about ladybugs.**

"What? I thought you didn't know about Mari?" Nino asked

"I didn't know Nino, I was talking about my blog." Alya responds

 **Marinette: R-really? Wh-why do you say that?**

 **Alya: Since ancient times the ladybug has been a symbol of love, guiding hearts on the path to devotion. It was on my blog this week. You read it didn't you?**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah yeah, of course. (Turns back towards her computer and sighs)**

 ** _Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien is with Plagg as he tries to express feelings to Ladybug._**

"You still didn't sign it." Adrien comments

"I'm sure we just went over this kitty."

"I know but, really?" I roll my eyes

 **Plagg: So, she's got eyes, arms, legs, big deal! How can you possibly be in love with Ladybug? You don't even know who she really is!**

"Plagg! Love is so much more than that it's- "

"I know Tikki, you don't need to give me the speech again." Plagg responds finishing his cheese

 **Adrien: (sighs) You don't know anything about love...**

 **Plagg: Oh, sure I do, I love Cheddar, I love Swiss and I love Camembert.**

 **(Adrien stands up causing his chair to spin as he heads for the window resting his arm and head against it in distress.)**

 **Plagg: (mockingly) Aww, the poor boy's frustrated because he can't finish the poem for his masked sweetheart?**

 **Adrien: I don't need a poem when I can tell her to her face... I love you.**

"Aw." Mostly all the girls in the room said

 **Plagg: Bleh, gross. You're making me lose my appetite. (Plagg eats the Camembert) Almost.**

 ** _Scene: Pont des Arts. Kim is waiting on the side of a fence until he recognizes Chloé's voice and rushes forward._**

 **Chloé: And that's right, in a 24 karat gold frame. Deliver it to Le Grand Paris Hotel and bill it to Daddykins, uh, I mean, Mr. Bourgeois. (stops after noticing Kim) What are you doing here?**

"Oh no." Ivan mutters

"Tell me you didn't!" Alix demands

"This was a long time ago." Kim defends

"You- "

"We can't help who we fall in love with, it just happens, and we can't always choose who we fall for, that's just how the world works."

 **Kim: I-I...**

 **Chloé: (mockingly) You-You...**

 **Kim (clears throat and kneels down in a puddle of water) Will you be my Valentine? (presents a brooch to Chloé)**

 **(A passing bike splashes water in Kim's face, and a chip bag blowing in the wind sticks to him.)**

"Aw, poor Kim." Rose gasped

"Bummer dude." Nino mutters

 **Chloé: *gasps* Don't move!**

 **(Chloé takes a humiliating photo of Kim then hits the send button.)**

 **Chloé: Wait till everyone gets a load of this! Hahahaha! No offense, Kim, but my heart's saved for someone more awesome than you.**

 **(Chloé begins to walk off before turning back.)**

 **Chloé: Don't you just hate how harsh love can be?**

 **(Kim drops the brooch and pulls the chip bag off his face and begins to sob)**

"That is so harsh." Maylene comments

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth prepares an akuma._**

 **Hawk Moth: Ah, Valentine's Day, the day of love and the day of fools. So many delusions, so much disappointment. My evil Akuma's, you are going to have such a field day.**

"Who is he?" Alix yells

"He ruins everyone's day." Alya growls

"One day." I look at Adrien, who looks back at me

"One day." He agrees and we both turn to look at the screen

 **(Hawk Moth transforms the akuma corrupting it)**

"Tikki, its that Hawkmoths power? Like my lucky charm and Adrien's Cataclysm."

"That's right, every miraculous holder has a special power in their back up." Tikki responded floating in front of us

"But Marinette has two powers, the lucky charm and purifying." Rose commented

"Technically, she has three powers, the lucky charm, the purifying and the de-evilizing of the akuma." Max added

"Actually, the lucky charm is ladybugs actual power, the purify and the de-evilize are just ladybugs responsibility, they do not decrease the remaining time before the holder de-transforms, the lucky charm is the special power that starts the de-transformation countdown." Plagg explained floating up from his seat

"How do you know that?" Adrien asked Plagg

"You two aren't the first miraculous holders we've had, Tikki and I have been around and do this before." Plagg responded

"Plagg and I have been through this question and answer phase before." Tikki adds

"Okay, thanks." They both nod and float back down to their seats to watch the screen again

 **Hawk Moth: Fly away my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 **(The akuma flies off, soon finding a sobbing Kim and entering his brooch for Chloé)**

 **Hawk Moth: Dark Cupid, I am Hawk Moth. I can give you the power to shoot your arrows, pierce and love and impale friendship. But there is something you must do for me in return.**

 **Kim: No love affair or friendship will escape my fury. No one will ever love again!**

"But love conquers all Kim." Rose sighs

"I know Rose, I'm sorry." Kim mutters looking down

"It's not your fault Kim." Adrien says looking over to Kim, who lifts his head and gives a weak smile

 **(Kim is transformed into Dark Cupid by the akuma and is seen shooting arrows at lovers whose lips turn black once hit and run away from their loved ones.)**

 **Civilian: (Smashes bouquet of flowers into wall) Ugh, stupid flowers!**

 **Civilian: (Pulls hand away from woman who he is with) Get off me!**

 **Dark Cupid: Hahahahahaha!**

 **Hawk Moth: Hahaha! Perfect. It won't be long before Ladybug and Cat Noir show up to meet their doom! (evil laughing)**

"Why does he always say that?" Alya asked

"It's kinda like his catchphrase." Nino says, Adrien and I look at each other and laugh

 ** _Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette and Alya enter, laughing, and Tom gives them candy apples._**

 **Tom: Candy apples, girls?**

"They look good." Myléne says

"I don't actually know if they were good."

"Yeah, we never got chance to eat them." Alya huffs

"Why not?" Ivan asked

"Just watch."

 **Marinette: (takes the candy apples) Thanks, papa.**

 **(Marinette and Alya exit the bakery)**

 ** _Scene: Park._**

 **Alya: Come on, Marinette! Do it before you chicken out!**

 **(Marinette is a little scared at first, but finally, she puts the love letter in the mailbox)**

 **Alya: Yeah!**

 **Marinette: I did it!**

"Except you didn't sign it Milady." Adrien mutters

"Hush you."

 **(They hug each other. Their phones ring, and they see Chloé texted them)**

 **Alya: Chloe? Since when did she start texting us?**

"Never, I never text you losers." Chloe hissed

"Well you did that day." Alya commented

 **(They open the chat and see a picture of Kim. Both gasp)**

 **Alya: What a witch!**

"I'm not a witch!" Chloe yelled

"I stick by my statement." Alya states

 **Marinette: And I was the one who told Kim to do it! I didn't know he was talking about her!**

"I'm so sorry Kim."

"It's alright Mari." Kim responded with a smile

 **Alya: Dang, I hope Adrien doesn't do the same thing to you.**

"I would never!" Adrien yelled, outraged

"Even before you knew I was Ladybug?" He looked at me somewhat shocked

"Even if I didn't know you were Ladybug, I would never have humiliated you like that, never!" I smiled

"That's all I needed to hear." He sighed, and slumped in his seat, Nino leant over and whispered in his ear, which in response got a quick look and a shocked

"Nino!" Nino in returned laughed

 **(Upon hearing this, Marinette panics, and tries to get the love letter out of the mailbox)**

 **Alya: I mean—Girl, calm down! Adrien would never do that. (sees Dark Cupid in the sky) What in the world is that?!**

"Alya was right, I wouldn't do that."

"I know Kitty."

 **Dark Cupid: Huh? (sees the candy apples Alya is holding) All hearts must be destroyed! (shoots arrows at the love apples, and shoots one at Alya, making her lips black)**

 **Marinette: Alya?**

 **Alya: (sticks the candy apples on Marinette's shirt)**

 **Marinette: Hey, seriously?!**

"So, that's why you didn't get to eat the candy apples." Alix commented

 **Alya: You're not my BFF, you're a joke! Adrien's gonna laugh his head off at your lame attempt at poetry! (runs away, cackling)**

"Oh Mari, I'm so sorry." Alya said sadly

"It's alright Alya it wasn't your fault."

 **Marinette: Alya?! (looks at Dark Cupid) What did he do to her? (looks at Dark Cupid's brooch) I've seen that jewel somewhere before. It's Kim's pin! He's been akumatized! (pulls the candy apples off of her shirt) This is... not... good! We gotta find him, fast! (she runs to a bench)**

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

"How does no one see you behind that bench? There are loads of people around." Rose asked

"To be honest, they're either running or looking up at the sky at the akumatised victim flying in the sky." Nino comments

"That's true." Ivan mutters

 ** _Scene: Street. Ladybug jumps from rooftop to rooftop. She spots Dark Cupid and follows him_** **.**

 ** _Scene: outside Le Grand Paris. Chloé is complaining to the deliverers of Adrien's portrait._**

 **Chloé: Ugh! I never said 18-karat gold! Those gold tones will never match my 24-karat toilet! Idiots!**

Adrien groaned beside me, before wrapping his arms around me and burying his face in my shoulder

"My Lady, tell me you'll never do something like that, well I know you never would but just reassure me? Please?"

"Silly Kitty, I would never do something like that, I may have a few posters on my wall, but I would never do what Chloe did." I felt his sigh against by shoulder, before pulling away from me and looking straight into my eyes and smiling

"Thank you Marinette, I really needed to hear that." Then we both turned back to watch the screen

 **(Dark Cupid spots Chloé and shoots an arrow at her, but Ladybug stops him, making him miss.)**

 **Chloé: (gasps)**

"It wouldn't have any affect on her anyway." Nathaniel commented

"I'll drink to that." Alix adds

"Drink what?" Juleka asked

"It's a figure of speech!" Alix huffs

 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Stop, Kim!**

 **Dark Cupid: I'm not Kim, I'm Dark Cupid! I'll never stop! If I can't have love, then no one can!**

 **Ladybug: Okay, Dark Cupid, I get it. Chloé totally burned you. But that doesn't mean you have to take it out on all of Paris!**

"You make a fair point." Max comments

 **Dark Cupid: Oh yes, I do! I won't stop until everyone's heart is crushed. Say adios to your loved ones. From now on, you'll hate them!**

 **(Dark Cupid attempts to shoot his arrows at Ladybug who dodges them with her yoyo. She soon falls catching herself on a roof gutter with her yoyo.)**

 **Hawk Moth: If you want to continue destroying love, bring me Ladybug's Miraculous, or I'll remove your powers!**

 **Cat Noir: Falling for me already, my lady? (pulls Ladybug down next to him) I need to talk to you.**

"You just appear at the right moments, don't you?"

"What can I say?" Adrien shrugged

 **Ladybug: It's gotta wait. Dark Cupi-**

 **Cat Noir: (hushes her) I swore to myself that I'd tell you as soon as I saw you. Ladybug I-I-look out!**

 **(Cat Noir spins around to shield Ladybug, and is struck by one of Dark Cupid's arrows.)**

I covered my eyes with my hands

"No! he was so going to tell you!" Alya yelled

"Why are you hiding Marinette?" Adrien whispered, I pulled my hands away and looked at him

"I hate when you take the hit for me."

"But I do it to protect you."

"I know you do, but it doesn't make me feel any better, Kitty it hurts every time you take the hit for me, and I know you do it to protect me, but it doesn't make me feel any better."

"Mari, I'm never going to stop looking out for you, it hurts me every time I see you get hurt, and it makes me feel guilty that I could stop it form hitting you or I could get you out of the way in time, but that is never going to change, I care about you too much to let anyone or anything hurt you."

"But, maybe we could look after each other." He smiled

"I can agree to that."

 **Ladybug: (gasps) Cat Noir!**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug, I—I loathe you!**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, snap out of it!**

"Oh, My Lady, I'm so sorry."

"Kitty, it's not your fault, you and I both know that."

 **Cat Noir: (Cat Noir squeezes Ladybug incredibly close to him as if trying to suffocate her) You're nothing Ladybug, and nothing to me! I hate you!**

"That's really harsh." Myléne said

"I feel so awful."

"Wait you didn't remember any of that?" Nino asked

"No, I just remember being hit and then it was like I was awaking up in a completely different situation." Adrien responded

"Yeah, it was the same for me too." Alya added

 **(Ladybug jumps on Cat Noir's feet and uses his staff to launch herself into the air before grappling her yoyo onto a street lamp and rolling into Le Grand Paris)**

 **Chloé: Ladybug it's about time, where have you been?**

 ** _Scene: walls of Le Grand Paris. Cat Noir meets Dark Cupid._**

 **(Cat Noir is seen taking his staff then climbing up the wall where he meets face to face with Dark Cupid.)**

 **Hawk Moth: (to Dark Cupid) Offer to help him in return for Ladybug's Miraculous.**

"Tell me I didn't." Adrien says in horror

 **Dark Cupid: (to Cat Noir) I can help you crush Ladybug, but you must give me her Miraculous in return.**

 **Cat Noir: No...problem.**

"You did." Nino says

"I did, why? Why did I do that?" Adrien asked

"Cause you were under his influence, so anything he said to you about me would have sounded like a good idea to you."

 **Hawk Moth: Yes. Yes! And once I have Ladybug's Miraculous, taking Cat Noir's will be child's play!**

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Chloé and Sabrina speak with Ladybug._**

 **Ladybug: You gotta get out of here. Your friend Kim's turned into Dark Cupid and I don't know what he'll do if he finds you here.**

 **Chloé: Moi? But how could he possibly have a vendetta against me?**

 **Ladybug: (aside) Who doesn't?**

 **Chloé: Duh! It's because of this. Everyone would love to get their hands on it.(zooms in on the poster of Adrien). That's Adrien, a super hot guy in my class. And rich, too! He's hot for me of course.**

"Okay, gross, Chloe you were my best friend when we were little kids, you were like my sister." Adrien addressed Chloe, who suddenly had a thoughtful look on her face, while Adrien shuddered "That is so wrong." I giggled "Don't you laugh at my misfortune."

"Sorry Kitty, you make it so easy." He huffed playfully

 **Ladybug: (annoyed) Not according to the poem.**

"I can't believe she didn't hear you say that." Alix laughed

 **Sabrina: (pointing at poster) It's alive!**

 **(The poster begins to seemingly walk into the Hotel and from behind it emerges Dark Cupid, he fires his arrows at Ladybug, Sabrina and Chloé and Ladybug deflects them with her yoyo. She then grabs Chloé with her yo-yo and drags her onto the street.)**

 **Ladybug: Run Chloé! Run!**

 **(Chloé begins to run, followed by Sabrina. Cat Noir drops down from above and stands in front of Ladybug.)**

 **Cat Noir: Well, well, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: I don't want to fight you, Cat Noir.**

 **Cat Noir: Ugh, that friendliness. It's so revolting. You are definitely not my friend!**

"Geez kid, you really were under that akuma influence, weren't you?" Plagg asked

"Do you not feel when Adrien gets controlled by an akuma?"

"We feel certain aspects of what happens, but we're not fully conscious, we are focusing on powering your suits, once you use your power we can't do anything to stop you from transforming back." Tikki explained

"As long as he doesn't get akumatised I'll keep looking out for him." Plagg commented

"I won't Plagg."

"I won't let him."

 **(Cat Noir leaps into the air and swings his staff directly at Ladybug. She dodges it and jumps up onto the roof to run away, and Cat Noir pursues her. Ladybug uses her yoyo to grab Cat Noir's staff, and pulls him towards her)**

 **Ladybug: Why are you so full of hate, Cat Noir?!**

 **Cat Noir: Because hate conquers all!**

"Wrong! Love conquers all!" Rose yelled

 **Ladybug: I hate to burst your bubble, but hate doesn't conquer all. Love does! (gasps)**

 **Miss Bustier (in flashback): The prince breaks the spell by kissing the princess.**

 **Rose (in flashback): Only love can conquer hate!**

"You had a flashback from out lesson on love?" Juleka asked, I shrugged

 **Cat Noir: You're just buying time! Fight!**

 **Ladybug: I'll do better than that.**

 **Cat Noir Huh?**

 **Ladybug: Come on, kitty kitty, just a peck... (tries to kiss him, but misses) Almost!**

"You tried to kiss me?" Adrien asked shocked and then looked at me

"It was the only way to break the spell."

 **Cat Noir: Get back, you savage!**

"You rejected a kiss from Ladybug." Kim laughed

 **Ladybug: Here, kitty kitty kitty! Come here!**

"That is an excellent example of Cat and mouse, only the mouse is chasing the Cat this time." Max commented pushing his glasses further up onto his face.

 ** _Scene: the street. Chloé runs away from Dark Cupid._**

 **Dark Cupid: (laughing) You can't outrun me, Chloé!**

 **Chloé: (trips over a flower stand and falls, near several civilians) Help!**

 **(The civilians see Dark Cupid and run away. Chloé also sees him)**

"I still can't believe not one of them helped me." Chloe sneers

"I can believe it." Most of the class spoke at once

 **Dark Cupid: Happy Valentine's Day, Chloé. Now you'll get what you deserve.**

 **Chloé: My hair! There is nothing worse in this world than a bad hair day! First, Ladybug wrinkles my new jacket, second, you totally ruined my hair! Just go ahead and just change me already! This day can't get any worse...**

"I can't believe how ugly I looked." Chloe huffed

 **Dark Cupid: I don't need to waste this arrow on you. Your heart is so dark and shriveled, there's no room for love. (laughs)**

"How dare you say that to me?" Chloe yelled

 **Chloe: Ugh! How dare you talk to me like that? (bumps into Sabrina) Huh? Why are you just standing there? Help me up!**

 **Sabrina: Ha! You think I'd help someone as stuck up as you? (takes picture with phone) Wait till everyone gets a load of this! (laughs and runs away)**

"Finally, some payback on Chloe!" Alix yelled

 **Chloe: Ughhh...**

 ** _Scene: Cat Noir is still being chased by Ladybug._**

 **Ladybug catches Cat Noir's leg with her yo-yo and ties him to a lamppost. She suspends herself from the top of the lamppost and leans in to kiss him.)**

 **Cat Noir: No, no!**

"I still can't believe I don't remember this, you think I would remember you kissing me." Adrien comments, I shrugged

"I don't know Kitty."

 **Ladybug: Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to it either... (tries to kiss him, but misses) I can't believe I'm doing this... (tries to kiss him again, but an arrow appears between them, shot by Dark Cupid. Ladybug avoids the arrows, and Cat Noir gets free, joining Dark Cupid. Ladybug hides behind a tree)**

 **Cat Noir: How you gonna fight both of us now, bug eyes? (activates Cataclysm) I've often wondered what would happen if I use my Cataclysm on someone...**

"Oh no." Adrien says

"Kid that is not a good idea!" Plagg yelled

"Calm down Plagg, obviously it didn't happen as we wouldn't be here today if it had." Tikki says to him gently

"Good point." Plagg mutters, munching on some cheese, that he got from somewhere

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (A candy apple appears) A candy apple? What am I supposed to do with this? Think, Ladybug... (She looks around, and spots the fountain, Cat Noir's ring, and Dark Cupid's brooch) Hey! I've got a Valentine's gift for you!**

"Oh! A fight scene." Alix says with glee

"The Statists of two against one fights show-" Max started

"Max, can we just watch the fight scene please?" Nathaniel asked, Max nodded

 **(Cat Noir and Dark Cupid get ready to attack Ladybug. Dark Cupid shoots arrows at her, but she deflects them with her yo-yo. Cat Noir is about to use his Cataclysm on her, but she avoids it and grabs him by his belt. She jumps on him and throws the candy apple at Dark Cupid's head, and he removes it.)**

"That was close with the Cataclysm." Sabrina comments

"Quick moves there Mari." Kim comments

 **Ladybug: Looks like you got yourself in a sticky situation!**

 **(Dark Cupid gets the candy apple out of his hand, and tries to shoot an arrow at her, but his hand gets stuck in the bow)**

 **Dark Cupid: Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: And now, for the pussycat!**

 **Dark Cupid: Cat Noir, her Miraculous!**

 **Cat Noir: With pleasure! Finally I'll find out who you are, Ladybug! Your little secret will be out of the bag!**

 **(Ladybug grabs his face and kisses him, breaking the spell)**

"I definitely don't remember that!" Adrien exclaims

 **Cat Noir: Huh? What am I doing here?**

 **(Ladybug grabs his hand and carries him)**

 **Ladybug: No time! The quiver pin, Cat Noir! Now! (throws Cat Noir at Dark Cupid) Grab it! Grab the pin!**

"That's some impressive strength you've got there Marinette." Myléne said

 **Dark Cupid: No!**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry, need that. Happy Valentine's Day! (throws the pin to Ladybug)**

"I wish I'd gotten you a proper present." Adrien sighs, deflating a little

"Don't worry lover boy, there are plenty more valentine's days to come." Alya responds

"Hey, you're right." Adrien responds brightening

 **Ladybug: Awww, you shouldn't have... (drops it) Whoops! (stomps the pin, releasing its akuma) No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases the akuma, turning it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy restoring everything back to normal)**

 **Alya: (about to cut a picture of her and Marinette in half) What the heck am I doing?**

"I can't believe I almost cut that picture up, that's my favourite picture of us."

 **Chloé: (to Sabrina) What the heck are you doing?!**

 **Sabrina: (scribbling on Adrien's portrait) I have no idea!**

"Way to go Sabrina." Nino grins giving her a thumb up making her blush slightly.

 **Kim: (transforms back to his normal self) Huh?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Ladybug: (her Miraculous beeps) Oops!**

 **Cat Noir: Wait, Ladybug! I gotta tell you something.**

"Oh, he's going to tell her." Rose gushes

 **Ladybug: Look, the kiss... I had to break the spell, or...**

 **Cat Noir: Kiss? What kiss? No, I just wanted to say... (his Miraculous beeps)**

"You seriously didn't remember, did you?" Adrien shakes his head

"Nothing." Adrien responds

 **Ladybug: Look out, Cat Noir, your ring is flashing!**

 **Cat Noir: Uhh... yours too!**

 **Ladybug: (laughs) We're about to turn into pumpkins, and personally, I'd rather not see that. (Both run away)**

"One day you should really stick around, I make quite a nice pumpkin." Adrien says wrapping an arm around my shoulders, I giggle

 **Hawk Moth: Drrr... blasted Ladybug! Blasted Valentine's Day!**

"Now Hawkmoth hates valentine's too, great."

 ** _Scene: Park. The postman arrives, and opens the mailbox, full of letters._**

 **Tikki: Hey, there's your chance to get your card back!**

"No, don't take it back!" Adrien yells

 **Marinette: That was before...**

 **Tikki: Before what? Tell me!**

 **Marinette: I realized that even with all this hate everywhere, love still wins. But if I wanna win over Adrien, he needs to know the truth about how I feel.**

"You didn't take it out." Adrien says, I shake my head

"Nice one girl." Alya says

"But, you might not have even read it."

"We'll just have to see." Adrien says

 **Tikki: Ah! This is a big day!**

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien walks to his bed, ashamed._**

 **Plagg: Hahaha! Can you believe all the horrible thoughtless things you said to Ladybug? (eats his Camembert)**

"I thought you didn't remember?"

"I didn't, hey I thought you weren't fully aware of what was going on?" Adrien asked

"I was that day, we can choose." Plagg responds

 **Adrien: You think it's funny, huh?**

 **Plagg: What's the big deal? You've got so many cards from all these lady fans of yours! Take your pick! (chooses, between all the cards, a heart-shaped one)**

"That's my card!"

"Nice choice Plagg." Alya comments

"I just picked one at random." Plagg muttered

 **Adrien: (sees the card) Whoa, hold up! Someone answered my poem? But I threw it away! (starts reading the poem) "Your hair shines like the sun, your eyes are gorgeous green, I look at you and wonder your innermost thoughts and dreams. Yes, your Valentine I will be, our love will be so true, together for eternity, my heart belongs to you." (gasps)**

"Now I remember, very nicely done Princess." Adrien comments, I blush slightly

 **Plagg: Aww, well, anyone who writes as sickeningly sweet as you must be your soulmate.**

"Oh Plagg, I knew you had some feelings in there somewhere." Tikki giggles

 **Adrien: It isn't signed... (A ladybug flies and lands on the card. He follows it to the window, and watches it fly away.) Could it have come from Ladybug?**

"That's why you didn't sign it?" Adrien asked

"The ladybird distracted me."

 **Plagg: Oh, please.**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room._** **Marinette can't remember if she signed her letter.**

 **Alya: What do you mean, you don't remember? Did you sign the card or not?**

 **Marinette: I don't know! The ladybug came along while I was writing, then you were yapping about your blog, and then... It's all a blur!**

 **Alya: (laughs) I don't believe you! The girl didn't even sign it! I love you and all, but sometimes you seriously bug! You know that, right?**

 **(Both laugh as a ladybug flies outside the house.)**

Then the screen went dark and words appeared again.

 _FEEL FREE TO GET SOME REFESHMENTS, WE WILL ME TAKING A SHORT BREAK._

Everyone minus, Adrien and I stood from their seats and made their way out talking about how good the episode was.

"I can't believe I didn't remember that kiss." Adrien groans

"Don't stress too much kitty, you know who I am now, besides you can kiss me anytime you want now." He looked at me with a smile

"Really?" I smiled and pecked him on the lips

"Really." He grinned and leant forward planting a firm but gentle kiss on my lips, before he pulled back with a happy grin on his face

"Do you two think they'll be showing every Akuma that you've faced? Even current ones like Syren or Frightingale or even the Collector?" Tikki asked

"That's a good question." Plagg responded, I shrug

"The Collector, I definitely remember that one, you had these crazy ideas about my father being Hawkmoth." Adrien commented

"They weren't crazy."

"She's right Adrien there was some logic behind her theories, especially with that book her has." Tikki explained

"Book?" Adrien asked

"You mean the book that holds the secret to our powers Tikki?" Plagg asked

"That's the one, the guardian said that who ever had that book, would be most likely to have the peacock and the butterfly miraculous, and would most likely be Hawkmoth, when Marinette saw you with the book, she was worried you were Hawkmoth, but then we found out the book belonged to your father, it was the most logical explanation." Tikki explained

"Why is that book so important?" Adrien asked

"That book contains the secrets to unlocking more of our powers, like the aqua powers you experienced not too long ago." Plagg added

"Even though I hate water as Cat Noir, that was an amazing experience." Adrien commented "But my father got akumatised, there's no way he could be Hawkmoth."

"Even miraculous holders can get akumatised, especially if you aren't wearing your miraculous, it protects you from Akuma's when you wear it, but if you take it off, you're as vulnerable as anyone else." Plagg explained

"So, my father could be Hawkmoth?" Adrien asked

"It is very possible Adrien." Tikki commented sadly

"I'm sorry kid." Plagg says

"It's not your guys fault, even though it would explain a lot of his distance, I hope your wrong, I really hope you're wrong." Adrien says sadly, I take a hold of his hand

"Me too, I really hope I'm wrong for your sake Adrien." He gives me a small smile and pulls me into a hug, I sigh and stroke the back of his head, I feel him sigh and relax into me. I hope I'm wrong and Adrien doesn't loose his father as well as he has lost his mother.

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry for not posting in a while, I've started a new Job which means I'm working a lot more, but I will be trying to post a new chapter on each of my on going stories soon, hopefully I get another new chapter out this week for one of my stories, and another new chapter for this story soon, I know a lot of people have been waiting for this chapter for a while, so I hope you guys enjoyed it, and i hope you'll all be patient with me as well. Thanks so much everyone xx Dark xx


	4. The Pharaoh

Marinette's Pov

The class started to filter back into the room, Adrien and I still in the hug, but it was more like he was resting his head on my shoulder while I stroke his hair.

"Everything okay?" Alya asked as she and Nino sat back down next to us, I gave a small nod

"We were talking through somethings, we had a few revelations, he got a little bit upset." She nodded, and Nino reached over and patted Adrien's back

"Thanks Nino." Adrien muttered, once all the class was seated the screen came to life again, I whispered into Adrien's ear

"Time to sit up Kitty, next episode is starting." He nodded against my shoulder and sat up, but kept a tight grasp on my hand

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. A video of Alya in Paris is being viewed._**

 **Alya: Don't blink now, 'cause we are live from Paris. Yo peeps, Alya here, bringing you the one and only Ladyblog. (Helicopter noises) Huh? What is that? (Ladybug flies by, hanging on to her yo-yo, tied to a helicopter. She drops a book.). Ladybug in action. Hang on 'cause we're going for a ride. (Alya runs over and picks up the book.) Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth-grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, (zoom out to reveal the Ladyblog website, which Marinette is watching the video from) in real life? Whoa!**

"Hey I remember this! It really was your book Mari!" Alya exclaimed, I shrugged

"Yeah, but I couldn't tell you 'hey that's my book, I dropped it while I was flying around attached at an akuma' now could I?"

"Good point." Alya muttered

"Hey, where was I during that video? I don't even remember that akuma attack." Adrien said, I frowned

"I don't actually know."

 **Marinette: I told you from day one Tikki, I'm a total klutz!**

 **Tikki: What's done is done; we can't change what happened. We can only move forward. Alya must not find out who you are. You know how persistent she can be with her blog totally dedicated to Ladybug.**

 **Marinette: But how? Maybe I'm not cut out for this whole Ladybug thing.**

"You're more than cut out for this job girl." Plagg started

"Her name is Marinette, Plagg." Tikki growled

"I know what her name is Tikki." Plagg responded

"But- "

"Tikki, it's fine, really." She sighed but turned back to watch the screen

 **Tikki: You are the chosen one, Marinette. It will all work out, trust me. Everyone has a past they can learn from. (Tikki types on the computer, bringing up a page on Egyptian pharaohs.) This will show you why.**

 **Marinette: An exhibition at the Louvre? On the pharaoh Tutankhamun? What does that have to do with my book and Alya?**

 **Tikki: You must persuade Alya to go there with you, and make sure she brings the book. You'll tell her you found out something about Ladybug.**

"So, it was you Tikki that told Mari to take me to the museum?" Alya asked

"Yes, there was something there that both you and Marinette needed to see." Tikki responded and Alya nodded

 **Marinette: At the museum?**

 **Tikki: You'll see!**

 **Marinette: Well, I don't know how I'm gonna convince Alya to go to an Egyptian exhibit, much less convince her that I'm not Ladybug!**

 **Tikki: She will be interested, and so will you. Promise.**

"Boy was I interested." Alya commented

 ** _Scene: Louvre. Alya and Marinette are going into the Louvre museum._**

 **Alya: Can you believe it? All I gotta do is find to do who this history book belongs to and BAM, I figure out Ladybug's true identity! I'm so on this one!**

 **Marinette: You really think you could figure out who Ladybug is from a textbook that every high school student owns?**

 **Alya: Yep. 'Cause our school is the only school that uses that book! HA! So, all I gotta do is find out which girl in tenth grade lost her history book last week. There are forty-three girls, not counting myself-**

 **Marinette: Forty-two! Not count you... or me.**

 **Alya: (elbows Marinette) Hmm, yesterday somebody didn't have their textbook in class.**

Adrien chuckled

"Nice try princess." Adrien said, I shrugged

"I had to at least try."

 **Marinette: (worried) Uh- I left it at home. You know how I always forget my stuff.**

"As true as that was, I needed to make sure that you definitely weren't Ladybug." Alya shrugged

 **Alya: Hmm... (chuckles) Just messing with you, Marinette. Of course, I'll only drop you from my investigation when you bring your history book back to class.**

 **(Jalil Kubdel runs between Alya and Marinette carrying a folder full of papers. He pushes past them and trips, papers flying everywhere. His medallion falls, and he picks it up.)**

 **Jalil: It's not broken!**

"Hey that's my brother." Alix calls

 **Alya: (annoyed) Uh, I'm okay too, thanks for asking.**

 **Jalil: I'm sorry. Hey, you're in the same grade as Alix, right? I'm her older brother, Jalil Kubdel. So, you're into Tutankhamun too? (looks up) Dad!**

"I wonder what he's up to." Alix comments

 **Alya: Weird. So again girl, why are we here? This exhibits got something to do with Ladybug? For reals?**

 **Marinette: Well, uh... (She looks at Tikki in her purse. Tikki points at an Egyptian papyrus.) Yeah, it's over there. (She takes Alya over to it. They look at it, Marinette trying to see the significance, Alya looking bored.)**

"You couldn't see it?" Plagg demands

"No, I tried looking, but I didn't manage to look at all of it since that akuma came and Alix brother interrupted too." Plagg groaned

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is watching the same video from the Ladyblog shown earlier._**

 **Alya: Hang on, 'cause we're going for a ride. Freak out! What you got here is no ordinary book, it's a tenth-grade history book. And I should know, 'cause I've got this very same book. Could our very own Ladybug be a high school student, in real life?**

 **Adrien: That's crazy! What are the odds that we have the same textbook? Maybe we even go to the same school!**

"Really? No kidding Adrien." Kim laughs

"Big shocker." Alix adds chuckling, Adrien shrugs

"At that point I didn't have any sort of inclination as to who Ladybug was." Adrien responds

 **Plagg: Don't you think you know her then? (eats his cheese) Why bother yourself with ladies when you could be enjoying this?**

 **Adrien: For one, ladies smell about a thousand times better than that cheese. And they're much better-looking.**

 **Plagg: Suit yourself. Your loss.**

 **Adrien: My only loss is my appetite.**

"Mine too." Tikki comments, I giggle

"You don't know what you're missing." Plagg huffs

 ** _Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition._**

 **Alya: Come on, tell me what it is already!**

 **Marinette: No, no, cause... it wouldn't be a surprise then... (under her breath) for you or me.**

 **(Marinette and Tikki look at an ancient Egyptian papyrus)**

 **Jalil: I'm telling you, father, it's right there in the hieroglyphics. (He pushes Marinette aside.) Excuse me. There, as you know, the one with the sceptre is Tutankhamun, the first. And there, opposite is Nefertiti, his princess. There are exactly one hundred mummies beside them. She died several years before him, and the sun god Ra took her as his goddess.**

"He really did interrupt you Marinette." Rose said, I turned to look and gave her a nod

 **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I know all that. I'm the director of this exhibition, remember?**

 **Jalil: Then you also know that Tutankhamun wanted to bring his princess back to life, by offering the sun god a new wife. This seemed to illustrate the ritual he devised. Nobody has ever fully deciphered the hieroglyphics, but I have! It's a magic chant that needs to be recited in order to complete the ritual! I'm sure of it!**

"Oh no, here he goes again." Alix groans

"Is this something he does often?" Kim asked

"Yep, all the time, and he wonders why I took to sports." Alix responds

 **Marinette: He kinda reminds me of someone else with crazy ideas... you!**

 **Alya: You might think my theories about Ladybug are crazy, but you watch, girl, I'll prove you wrong.**

"And after all that I didn't even get close to who she was, but Ladybug was closer than ever." Alya moans

"Yeah to all of us, and Cat Noir, what are the chances that they both ended up in our class?" Sabrina asked

"It was highly unlikely, but we just got lucky." Max responds

 **Mr. Kubdel: Jalil, these types of frescoes are almost always the illustration for a legend. They called it a legend for a reason...**

 **Jalil: That's what everyone thinks. But I know it's real. I can prove it!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Really? Exactly how are you going to prove it?**

 **Jalil: I just need to get my hands-on Tutankhamun's sceptre and recite the spell!**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Are you serious? Don't even think of touching that sceptre. I'd lose my job on the spot. It's a priceless historical object! Not a toy!**

 **Jalil: Come on, dad! We have to try out the spell! What if Tutankhamun had found out how to bring people back to life?**

 **"** Oh no, why would he think that would do any good?" Alix groans

 **Mr. Kubdel: Listen, Jalil! That's enough! Get your head out of those papyrus scrolls and focus on the real world! This one! (He leaves. Jalil drops his papers, looking sad.)**

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

"Uh oh." Myléne mutters

 **Hawk Moth: There's nothing wrong with living out a fantasy. Especially when I can make it a reality. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my evil akuma, and transform that young man!**

"There is literally nothing that reveals who or where he is." Adrien comments, I sigh and squeeze his hand, he looks at me and slumps in his seat. Plagg and Tikki fly over to him and settle onto his shoulders.

 ** _Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still at the exhibition. Marinette tries to figure out the significance of the symbols._**

 **Marinette: Uhhh... ahhh...**

 **(Alya yawns and takes the history book out of her bag.)**

 **Marinette: Gah! Put that down! I'm gonna show you the secret I found out about Ladybug!**

 **Alya: 'Bout time. This better be blog-worthy.**

"But you still hadn't found it yet." Plagg comments

"No, but I needed to buy some time."

"So, I didn't get the book out? It's not like it had your name in it, I checked." Alya states

"Huh, I thought I wrote my name in all my books." Adrien chuckled next to me

 ** _Scene: Outside the Louvre. Jalil is upset, and an akuma flies into his amulet._**

 **Hawk Moth: Pharaoh, I am Hawk Moth. I have endowed you with the magical power of the ancient gods. You must do me a favour in return for this gift.**

 **Jalil: My precious Nefertiti will come back to life! (Jalil turns into the Pharaoh)**

"Oh jeez." Alix mutters

 ** _Scene: Louvre. Marinette and Alya are still looking at the papyrus._**

 **Marinette: Uhhh.. ahhh...**

 **Alya: This thing's making my eyes hurt. (She starts to get her book out again, but Marinette stops her.)**

 **Marinette: Look closely! It is in there. (sees the Pharaoh) Huh?**

 **Museum employee: (blows a whistle) Hey, you!**

 **Pharaoh: Thoth, give me time! (His face changes. He traps the employee and the civilians in golden bubbles. Marinette and Alya avoid one. Alya grins and gets out her smartphone.)**

"Is there a fight scene coming?" Nathaniel asked

 **Marinette: Alya, hide!**

 **Pharaoh: Get out of here, faster! (The bubbles fly out of the room.)**

"Looks like." Nino responds

 **(Marinette hides from the Pharaoh)**

 **Marinette: Time to transform!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ha! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**

 **Alya: (whispering, recording a video on her phone) OMG. Coming to you live, Ladyblog viewers, I'm at the scene even before Ladybug or Cat Noir! This is insane!**

 ** _The scene shifts to Adrien's room. Adrien and Plagg are watching Alya's video. Adrien is shocked._**

 **Plagg: Wow! I love the face changes! You could use that one!**

"How could he use that one Plagg?" Tikki asked, Plagg shrugged

"I don't know." Plagg responded

 **Adrien: Time to transform!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

 ** _Scene: Louvre. The Pharaoh steals the sceptre and the papyrus._**

 **(Ladybug slides under a gate just as it closes.)**

 **Ladybug: You know that's considered stealing.**

 **Pharaoh: Actually, I'm taking back what rightfully belongs to me.**

"Its not actually yours." Myléne commented

 **Ladybug: Maybe if you were the real Pharaoh, which you're not!**

 **Alya: Look at Ladybug go! If I'm dreaming, don't wake me up! (Ladybug shoos her.) Ladybug waved at me! No way!**

"I wasn't waving at you."

"I get that now, hype of the moment and everything." Alya responded

 **(Ladybug uses her yo-yo to attack the Pharaoh, but he grabs the yo-yo and swings Ladybug away, making her crash into a wall.)**

"Ouch, that had to have hurt." Kim stated, I shrugged

 **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (His face changes. He uses his strength to bend the bars, but Cat Noir appears.)**

 **Cat Noir: How nice of you to hold the door open for me! (He attacks the Pharaoh, but the Pharaoh grabs him and throws him into a coffin.)**

 **Pharaoh: Enjoy your coffin! (laughs)**

"That was such a bad joke." Adrien commented

 **Alya: (recording Ladybug as she tries to open the coffin) This is hecka crazy! Keep your eyes peeled! (sees the Pharaoh standing over her) Hiya!**

"Why did you get the bad guy?" Nino asked, Alya shrugged

"I was being polite." Alya responded

 **Pharaoh: (Places his hands on Alya's face) Your face. Fate has placed you on my path. Come with me! (He slings her over his shoulder and walks out.)**

 **Alya: Hey! Hands off the threads. I can walk myself!**

"Did you really think shouting that would make you put you down?" Chloe smugly asked

 **Ladybug: (sighs) Seriously?! (throws opens the coffin and runs after the Pharaoh) Let her go!**

 **Cat Noir: Hiding behind an innocent bystander! You're weak, Pharaoh!**

"Don't taunt him." Ivan said, Adrien rolled his eyes

"It's a little bit late for that." Nino chuckled

 **Pharaoh: I'm way more powerful than you are. (He uses his strength to close the bars and walks away)**

 **Alya: (slightly nervous) And don't forget! All the latest behind-the-scenes are on my blog!**

"Why would you say that to them? You're in trouble." Rose asked

 **Cat Noir: That Alya is one brave chick.**

 **Ladybug: If by brave, you mean bossy, feisty, and bold? Yup, that's her! Come on, get us out of here, Cat Noir!**

"Hey!" Alya yells

"I meant it in a friendly way."

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm! (uses his Cataclysm to break the bars) How are we gonna find them?**

 **Ladybug: Alya's got a livestream on her blog! (Plays the video from the screen of her yo-yo)**

 **Alya: (from video) Hi, everyone! Alya here, liveblogging from the shoulder of the terrifying villain! Huge scoop to come, stay tuned!**

 **Cat Noir: (his Miraculous blinks) Uhh, you go ahead. I'll join you as soon as my Miraculous is charged up again.**

 **Ladybug: Hurry up. It's gonna take both of us to defeat him. (They run separate ways)**

"Why did you disappear to charge up? You still had time before you turned back." Juleka asked

"I'd already used my cataclysm, so it wouldn't have been that long before I did turn back, and I might have needed to use my cataclysm again." Adrien explained. Everyone nodded

 ** _(Outside the Louvre, the Pharaoh throws Alya to the ground.)_**

 **Alya: Hey!**

 **Pharaoh: On to the next phase. Anubis bring me mummies! (His face morphs again. Beams of light shoot from his eyes, transforming civilians into mummies.) Soon, we'll be together again, my Nefertiti! My long-lost love!**

"That is so weird." Max comments

 **Alya: This is gonna be one major scoop! (She taps the Pharaoh on the shoulder.) Uh, excuse me, Pharaoh, but, uh, what exactly is going on?**

"You asked the bad guy what he was doing?" Alix asked

"I had to know what he was doing, plus it was good for the Ladyblog." Alya responded

 **Pharaoh: I'm going to carry out the secret spell, to bring Nefertiti back!**

 **Alya: Ahh, hmmm. Gotcha! You're talking about the spell on the papyrus, right?**

 **Pharaoh: Correct! The one hundred mummies and the offering!**

 **Alya: Offering. What offering?**

 **Pharaoh: To persuade the sun god Ra to give me my sweet princess, I must give him something in return. A pure soul!**

 **Alya: Dude, that's hard to come by.**

"He means you." Chloe huffed

 **Pharaoh: But I've already found her! You look so much like her!**

 **Alya: Say what?!**

"You're reaction was hilarious." Alix laughed

"Well I wasn't expecting him to say that." Alya defended

 **Pharaoh: (laughs)**

 **(Zoom out to Ladybug watching the video on her yo-yo.)**

 **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya! (Ladybug runs into a time bubble, which traps her.) Whoa! Oh, no, I ran right into one of those time bubbles! (Outside view; her voice is in slow motion) I've got to get out of this!**

Everyone in the room laughed at how I sounded, I even laughed as well

 **Alya: (from video) Ladybug, this is Alya! I just found out I'm the sacrificial offering to the sun god! Please hurry!**

 **Ladybug: Hold on, Alya. (Outside view as she starts running inside the bubble; slow motion) I'm nearly there!**

"You're miles off!" Kim yelled

 **(Cut to Adrien and Plagg.)**

 **Plagg: Oh, do you seriously think this mumbo-jumbo with the sun and mummy stuff is gonna work?**

"Plagg be more respectful." Tikki huffed

 **Adrien: You have no respect. Your batteries are charged up enough!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir.)**

 **(Cat Noir arrives and bursts the time bubble Ladybug is trapped in.)**

 **Ladybug: Whoa! (Cat Noir catches her)**

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for waiting around for me!**

"I don't think she had much of a choice." Sabrina commented

 **Ladybug: No problem! We've gotta find the hidden akuma and free it before he sacrifices that poor girl!**

"Who are you calling poor girl?" Alya demanded

"I couldn't let on that we were best friends, we didn't know who each other were then."

 **(They arrive at the front door and see rows of mummies.)**

 **Ladybug: I don't see her or Pharaoh.**

 **(They reach the roof.)**

 **Cat Noir: Over there!**

 ** _Scene: Outside the Louvre. The ritual is about to begin._**

 **Alya: (sees a figure in the papyrus) Whoa, back up! Who's that goddess chick with the black spots! There, on your papyrus!**

 **Pharaoh: Ladybug, my sworn enemy! My nemesis may have kept me from carrying out my ritual 5000 years ago, but she will not stop Nefertiti from coming back to me this time!**

 **Alya: Did you say... Ladybug 5000 years ago?!**

"5000 years ago?!" most of the class yelled

"You're not 5000 years old Dupain-Cheng." Chloe stated

"I know I'm not, but Tikki and Plagg are."

"Really?" Juleka asked, Tikki flew up and nodded to her

"Plagg and I have been around for longer than that, but Ladybug and Cat Noir, in different variations, have been around for about 5000 years." Tikki explained

"That's so cool." Rose exclaimed

 **(Ladybug and Cat Noir are shown watching the video, surprised.)**

 **Ladybug: Everyone does have a past they can learn from.**

 **Cat Noir: Well, you don't look a day over 3000.**

 **Ladybug: Now you know why I'm so much wiser than you. Hm!**

"Not true, but she is smarter than you kid." Plagg comments lazily, floating back over to sit on the back of the chair, Tikki floated over to sit next to him

"Thanks for that Plagg." Adrien responded

"No problem kid." Adrien rolled his eyes and huffed

"He cares really Adrien, he just doesn't like to show it." Tikki said with a little shrug

"Hey!" Plagg yelled

 **Pharaoh: (starting the ritual) Oh, sacred Ra, god of the sun, I Pharaoh, offer to thee a pure soul! The sacrifice for the return of Nefertiti! (The Louvre pyramid lights up, and as he speaks, it shoots a beam into the sky that starts spreading darkness.) I bow to you and present this gift with my mummies! In company, we pray to you the safe return of princess Nefertiti! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken! Awaken, Nefertiti! Awaken!**

 **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti... Awaken...**

"Huh, I never knew mummies could talk." Nino commented

 **Alya: (as the mummies carry her toward the pyramid) Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: We've gotta save her before he completes the ritual, or Alya will be gone, forever!**

 **Cat Noir: What should we do?**

 **Ladybug: Hold back the mummies while I take on the Pharaoh.**

 **Cat Noir: Why do I have to deal with these freaks while you get to slip calmly round back?**

"You could have both held off the mummies, why did you send him in on his own?" Sabrina asked, I shrugged

"I trust him, and he's the braver one of the both of us."

"Princess." Adrien looks down at me "You know that's not true." I shrugged

"Maybe, but I do trust you." He smiled

"I trust you too." I smiled

 **Ladybug: Because I'm the only one who can capture his akuma, and because you are the bravest one out of both of us! (winks)**

 **Cat Noir: Sure.**

 **(Ladybug swings away.)**

 **Cat Noir: I know you don't really think that, but I'll pretend you do.**

"Hey!" Adrien looked semi-guilty

"That was a long time ago." Adrien defended, I huffed

 **Mummies: Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken... Awaken, Nefertiti, Awaken...**

 **Cat Noir: Hey there, you bunch of bandages! What do you say we wrap this up!**

"Such an awful pun." Choe muttered

 **Alya: Cat Noir!**

 **Pharaoh: Seize him! (The mummies run after him.)**

 **Cat Noir: Is that really as fast as you can go? (He jumps between lamps.)**

 **Pharaoh: Wait, this looks... like a trap!**

 **(Ladybug swings down and grabs Alya.)**

 **Ladybug: Gotcha!**

"Yeah!" half the class yelled

 **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings!**

 **Alya: (recording) Peeps, you just witnessed another insane feat from Ladybug! Thanks for saving my butt!**

 **Ladybug: Oh, uh, you're welcome. But it's not over yet. Not until-**

 **Alya: Not until Ladybug destroys the pendant containing the akuma and turns everything back to normal! I pay attention.**

 **Ladybug: The pendant! Good eye!**

"I try." Alya comments

 **Alya: (sees the Pharaoh flying in behind Ladybug) Ahhh!**

 **(The Pharaoh knocks Ladybug off the roof, but she uses her yo-yo to land safely.)**

 **Alya: Way to go, Ladybug! (The Pharaoh lands behind her and throws her phone away.) No!**

 **(Ladybug catches the phone.)**

"You saved my phone! I'll love you forever!" Alya yelled, reaching over and squeezing my hand, I laughed

"I'm pretty sure I gave it back to you after the akuma had been dealt with." Alya shrugged

 **Pharaoh: You're not going to win this time, Ladybug!**

 **Alya: Help me, Ladybug!**

 **Pharaoh: Crush that insect!**

 **(Ladybug is surrounded by mummies. She witnesses Alya being thrown onto the beam of light and carried upward.)**

 **Cat Noir: What the? (He sees three mummies about to throw a car at him, but Ladybug wraps her yo-yo around his ankle and pulls him to safety.)**

"How is that even possible?" Kim asked

"Statistically speaking those mummies should not be strong enough to carry that car."

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! This way!**

"How did he land on his feet if you pulled him by his ankle?" Nathaniel asked

"Cat like reflexes, and cats always land on their feet." Adrien responded, I giggled

 **(Ladybug runs onto a bus. The mummies follow her on, and she exits. Cat Noir turns the bus on its side.)**

 **Ladybug: We have to save Alya before she reaches the circle of darkness!**

 **Pharaoh: You will not stop me from bringing Nefertiti back! I'll finish you off! Anubis bring me mummies! (He shoots beams at Ladybug and Cat Noir, but they dodge them. Ladybug uses his yo-yo to grab the Pharaoh, while Cat Noir tries to rescue Alya.)**

 **Pharaoh: Horus, give me your wings! (He lifts himself and Ladybug into the air. While airborne, Ladybug grabs the Pharaoh's pendant and drops it.)**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! The pendant! That's where the akuma is!**

 **(They run for the pendant, but the Pharaoh lands on it.)**

 **Pharaoh: Sekhmet, give me your strength! (He uses his strength to make a sonic wave that knocks Ladybug and Cat Noir off. The mummies surround them.)**

 **Pharaoh: (grabs the pendant) It's over.**

 **Alya: (coming closer and closer to the circle of darkness) Ladybug, save me!**

"They're trying to save you." Chloe huffed

 **Pharaoh: Oh, Ra, god of the sun, accept this humble offering and return the princess to ME!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a Ladybug costume appears.) A Ladybug outfit?**

 **Cat Noir: That's our last hope?**

"How is that going to be helpful?" Alix asked

 **(Ladybug uses her thinking vision, and the earrings in the costume appear)**

"Oh, that's how." Alix added

 **Ladybug: This offering isn't good enough for Nefertiti!**

 **Alya: Hey! Thanks a lot!**

"That was really mean of you to say." Alya commented

"I was trying to get you out of harm's way, I didn't mean it."

"Alright then." Alya conceded

 **Pharaoh: Too late, Ladybug! The ritual has begun!**

 **Ladybug: Set Alya free and sacrifice me instead! Wouldn't that be the sweetest revenge? 5000 years later! After all, I'm the one who kept Nefertiti from you all these years!**

 **Pharaoh: It's true that you make a much more precious offering than this mortal. (He takes Ladybug's hand.) Horus give me wings! (He flies with Ladybug up to Alya.)**

 **Alya: Seriously? (The Pharaoh throws her off the beam. She falls, slides down the pyramid, and lands safely on the ground.) Excuse you, but I make excellent sacrificing material!**

"Adrien where were you at this moment? Your partner is of sacrificing herself." Kim asked

"I was, actually I cant remember." Adrien responded

"You were keeping me safe from mummies." Alya responded

 **Hawk Moth: Take her Miraculous! The earring!**

 **Ladybug: You win, Pharaoh... (She pretends to take off her earring, then tricks the Pharaoh and grabs his pendent.) You want my Miraculous? Go get it! (throws the fake earrings)**

 **Hawk Moth: Get it!**

 **(The Pharaoh grabs them, but he sees they're fake.)**

 **Pharaoh: A toy? You tricked me!**

 **Ladybug: (She punches the pendant and breaks it, releasing the akuma, then slides down the pyramid and lands on the ground.) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns the akuma into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (She throws the Lucky Charm into the air. It explodes into a blast of energy that turns everything back to normal. The Pharaoh turns back into Jalil.)**

 **Jalil: What happened?**

 **(Ladybug gives Alya her phone back.)**

"See, I did give you your phone back."

"I know, thanks." Alya responds

 **Alya: Thanks, Ladybug! But, uh, I still gotta ask: how old are you, really?**

 **Ladybug: Um, much older than a high school student, that's for sure! (swings away)**

"Liar." Chloe laughed

 **Cat Noir: Don't you wanna know how old I am?**

 **Alya: In a sec, looks like I'll be able to tell for myself.**

"Now I know how old you are." Alya said

 **(Cat Noir sees that he is about to turn back and runs away.)**

 **Alya: (laughs)**

 ** _Scene: Inside the Louvre. Alya walks back in and sees Marinette._**

 **Alya: Where have you been?**

 **Marinette: You won't believe this! I got mummified!**

"I can't believe I actually believed that excuse." Alya shouts

"Well, it was pretty believable." Nino comments

 **Alya: Hope you weren't one of the ones trying to swap me for Nefertiti! Creepy!**

 **Marinette: What?! You were almost... sacrificed?**

"Wow Mari, you're pretty convincing when you want to be." Alix commented

"Thanks, sometimes it's necessary."

 **Alya: If it hadn't been for you I'd never have found out that Ladybug is at least 5000 years old!**

 **Marinette: Hey! What are friends for?**

 **(Alya grabs her bag, and they head out.)**

 **Alya: I still don't get it though, what was she doing with that tenth-grade history textbook?**

 **Marinette: Uh, she... she probably had to find out what's been going on for the past 50 centuries!**

"That's a good point, if she was 5000 years old Ladybug would definitely need to catch up." Myléne commented

 **Alya: You're probably right. It's tough staying in the loop. Hey, Ladybug's textbook! It's gone! (Marinette giggles to herself.)**

"When did you get the chance to swipe the book?" Nathaniel asked, I smiled

"That's a secret."

 **Hawk Moth: (from his lair) You might have gotten away this time, but I assure you, Ladybug, someday, wherever you are, I will have your Miraculous, and you'll be nothing! Nothing at all!**

 ** _'Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is talking with Tikki._**

 **Marinette: I don't get it. I know I'm not 5000 years old, so... who exactly was that Ladybug in the papyrus?**

 **Tikki: Kwami's like me and superheroes like you have always existed!**

"Are we gonna get to find out about the Kwami's? Or at least a bit more?" Max asked

"Seems so." Juleka responded

 **Marinette: So... that wasn't you in the papyrus either?**

 **Tikki: What do you think?**

 **Marinette: You don't look 5000 years old.**

 **Tikki: Well, I'm not! I'm older than that! I'm the kwami who's watched over every single Ladybug since the very beginning!**

 **Marinette: You must have known much less klutzy Ladybugs than me, right?**

"Mari." Adrien whispered, I shrugged

 **Tikki: Every Ladybug is different.**

 **Marinette: That's what I thought.**

 **Tikki: Marinette, you are different. But different as in surprising, unpredictable and endearing. And very talented. You learn fast.**

 **Marinette: Really?**

 **Tikki: Yes.**

 **(Marinette kisses Tikki on her forehead)**

 **Tikki: You better get to sleep. Remember, you have that history test tomorrow!**

 **Marinette: Oh yeah! Good thing it's on Ancient Egypt.**

 _WE HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS EPISODE! PLEASE FEEL FREE TO GET REFESHMENTS IN THE NEXT ROOM!_

"Hey, what do you say we head out and get a drink, we haven't left the room the past three episodes." Adrien asked me, I nodded

"Sounds good, Tikki, Plagg, you two want to come too?"

"Sure Marinette, I could use a sweet fix." Tikki responded

"I need a cheese fix, I hope they got camembert." Plagg added

"You love Camembert Plagg." Adrien commented

"And I don't deny it." Plagg mutters, Adrien chuckled, and I giggle. We stood from our seat and followed the rest of the class out of the room. The next room over wasn't large but there was a large long table full of food and drinks, there were a few tables at the far said of the room with some chairs

"Tikki what sweet thing do you like to eat?" Rose asked

"Hmm, cookie are my favourite, do they have some?" Tikki asked flying over to Rose

"Yes, they're over here." Rose responded

"Do they have Camembert?" Plagg asked flying over next to Tikki

"They seem to be enjoying themselves." Adrien commented as he watched the two Kwami's interact with our friends

"Yeah, what do you think is going to happen once all the episodes are watched?" he shrugged but led me over to the table

"I don't know what's going to happen Mari, but everything will work out just fine, we'll be okay." I smiled slightly

"I hope so, I don't want to forget all this, I don't want to forget you are Cat Noir." He sighed

"And I don't want to forget my lady either, but let's not worry about that for now, we'll deal with that when it comes to it, for now lets just enjoy watching the episodes of our journey." He smiled and took both my hands into his and squeezes them "Do you want something to eat? Or drink?" I smiled

"Maybe just some water, and something to snack on." He grinned and stood

"Wait here, I'll be right back." I nodded, and he disappeared over to the food table, while Rose and Juleka walked over to me each carrying a plate, with Tikki and Plagg floating over with them

"Hey guys." Rose grinned and Juleka smiled

"Hi Marinette, we got Tikki some cookies, along with some other food she wanted to try, and we got Plagg camembert, it was the only thing he wanted." Rose explained as they set the plate onto the table

"Thanks, you guys, you didn't have to."

"We wanted to." Juleka responded, I smiled

"No biggie, we'll see you back in there." Rose commented and they both waved as they turned and walked away

"This is some good Camembert." Plagg compliments as he munches on a piece

"Are you okay Marinette?" Tikki asked

"Yeah Mari, you look a bit down." Plagg adds, I shrug

"I'm enjoying watching all we've been through, I guess I'm just worried about what happens at the end, once we've watched them all, will we forget all that we saw and what happened while we were here?" Tikki looked sad

"I don't have an answer for you Marinette, we've never encountered something like this before, you guys are the first ones." Tikki responded


	5. Lady Wi-Fi

Marinette's Pov

I sighed

"But everything else is good right?" Plagg asked munching on a piece of cheese, I glanced over at Adrien, who was talking animatedly to Kim and Max about something, a huge smile on his face, but though he sensed someone watching him, he looked over at and smiled a smile, that made me smile back

"Yeah, everything else is great."

"Great, do you want to try some Camembert?" Plagg asked, holding a piece up to me, I smiled at the kwami and shook my head

"No thanks Plagg, you keep it, you enjoy it more than I will." He shrugged and finished the cheese, when Adrien returned with a plate full a snacks and two bottles of water tucked under his arm

"Hey, sorry I took so long, I got caught up in a conversation with Kim." Adrien explained as he sat down across from me, I smiled as he held out one of the bottle to me, I took it

"It's alright, I'm glad you were having fun." He frowned slightly

"Are you not having fun?" I shrugged

"I'm enjoying watching our past battles, but I can't help but be worried about what will happen at the end of all this, I don't want to forget any of this." He sighed and took a hold of my hand

"I don't want to forget either, but whatever happens, we'll face it together alright?" he asked squeezing my hand, I squeezed back and smiled

"Definitely, partners through and through." He grinned and pushed the plate towards me

"Help yourself." He said picking up a croissant and taking a bite from it, I giggled and picked up a cookie from the plate and began to munch on it.

After ten minutes of idle chatting and munching on the snacks, Tikki floated up in front of us

"WE really should start headed back into the room again." She said as Plagg rose up next to her

"Why'd you say that Tikki?" He asked holding a piece of camembert

"Cause all the other students are heading back into the other room." Tikki responded, I glanced over and saw some of our friends were heading back into the other room, I looked over at Adrien who nodded and stood from his seat and held out his hand to me

"My Lady, will you allow me to escort you back to our seats?" I giggled and took his hand, he pulled me to my feet, Tikki flew up to sit on my shoulder, while Plagg landed on Adrien's shoulder, we walked together back into the room, where some of the class were chatting amongst one another as we sat back down in our seats

"Oh, are you two excited for the next episode?" Rose asked from behind us, we turned to look at her and nodded

"Yeah, it's nice to look back on our adventures." Adrien responded

"It's so cool to see you two work together, without running for our lives that is." Rose said, I nodded

"Yeah, it's pretty cool." Suddenly the lights began to dim as the last of the class returned to their seats

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Miss Bustier teaches the students, while Alya cuts out a picture of Ladybug. Alya uses the Ladybug cut out and puts it over the student's faces_**

 **Miss Bustier: I'm very pleased with how you all did on your last assignment. Some of you have really stepped up, and I do appreciate it. Now it's time to move on to our next assignment. (Alya sees Chloé, pointing at Miss Bustier. Miss Bustier looks at Alya.) Is Marinette still in the girls' room?**

"Uh oh." Alya muttered

"Which Akuma is this?"

"That would be Lady Wi-Fi." Alya responded

"Oh, I remember I wasn't there when all this happened, akuma attack."

"Yet another one that I remember nothing about." Adrien comments, I shrug

"Me either, but this I definitely remember, Lady Wi-Fi tried to pull my mask off."

"I what?" Alya demanded

"Just watch."

 **Alya: Uh, I don't know, miss. (The bell rings.)**

 **Miss Bustier: Tonight, I want you all to read chapter three of the breath-taking France, the First Thousand Years. Then, answer this simple questionnaire. (gives two to Alya) See to it that Marinette receives her homework.**

 ** _Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya tries to call Marinette but gets her voicemail instead._**

"Why don't you even answer your phone, when you disappear?" Alya asked

"Because I don't have access to it while I'm transformed, I keep my bag on me when I do transform as you've seen a few times now, my phone is always in my satchel, that's why I don't pick up."

 **Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

"What an awful message to listen to." Chloe huffed, I rolled my eyes

 ** _Scene: Bathroom. Alya is searching for Marinette._**

 **Alya: Marinette?**

"You looked for her in the bathroom?" Nino asked

"She always seems to have the excuse of needing the bathroom when the akuma attacks happen." Alya responded

"Actually, so do you Adrien." Nino commented

"Really? I never really noticed." Adrien responded

 **Scene: Outside the classroom. Alya sees Rose and Juleka.**

 **Alya: Uhh, have you guys seen Marinette anywhere? (Rose and Juleka shake their heads.)**

 **(Alya enters the locker room, where she sees Chloé taking something from her locker. It's a Ladybug costume and yo-yo.)**

 **Alya: (whispering) Chloé's Ladybug?**

"I can see why you thought that now." Nino said

"I totally would have made a better Ladybug." Chloe responded smugly

 **Scene: Outside the school. Chloé boards her limousine, Alya follows her.**

 **Alya: Hey, Marinette. Ring me ASAP. We gotta talk. (sees Nino) Nino, wait!**

 **Nino: Yeah?**

 **Alya: Come with me, I need your help!**

 **Nino: So- (Alya shushes him)**

 **(Alya tries to call Marinette again, but...)**

 **Marinette: (recording) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he.**

"How long did that akuma attack take?" Kim asked, I shrugged

"I don't know."

"Again, I don't even remember that akuma." Adrien adds

"But, I don't remember any news or anything popping up and telling us of the attack." Alya commented

 **Alya: Ughh. I hate when she goes AWOL. She's not calling me back! Where is that girl?!**

 **Nino: Seriously. My man Adrien's the exact same way. But I guess you gotta be sly when Mr. Control Freak is your daddy-o.**

 **(Phone rings)**

 **Nadja: Once again, Ladybug and Cat Noir have saved Paris from the clutches of a menacing villain.**

"Well, that explains where we were." Adrien commented

"'Menacing villain'? they couldn't have been that menacing that we couldn't remember them." Adrien shrugs

"WE do fight a lot of Akuma's, maybe this one just slipped through the cracks." I shrugged

"Guess so."

 **(Alya sees Ladybug's yo-yo)**

 **Alya: Hey! I think I've just sniffed out who the real Ladybug is! (whispers to Nino) Chloé.**

 **Nino: (laughs) Chloé? Seriously? She's too self-absorbed to think of anyone but herself, much less save the world. You are cray-cray, lady!**

"I agree with Nino, Chloe could never be Ladybug." Max commented

"How dare you!" Chloe growls

 **Alya: I am so not! You'll see!**

 **Scene: Paris. Ladybug is jumping above ceilings. She reaches a billboard and de-transforms into Marinette.**

 **Tikki: Time flies fast when you're saving the world. Day's already over!**

 **Marinette: Tell me about it. I missed an entire half day of school AND half day of seeing Adrien!**

"I live how that's one of your priorities, princess." Adrien chuckled, I shrugged

 **Tikki: Whoever's behind all of this sure is keeping us on our toes!**

 **Marinette: (laughs) You don't have any toes!**

 **(Marinette enters the bakery.)**

 **Sabine: Alya brought your school bag home for you, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Hey mom...**

 **Sabine: You seem so forgetful these days. Maybe you just need some fresh air and extra exercise for that growing brain of yours!**

"'Forgetful'? why didn't you just take your bag with you?" Kim asked

"Then it would look bad, besides I wasn't expecting to be gone for the rest of the day."

 **Marinette: Good idea, mom. I'll start tomorrow. (Sabine kisses her.)**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette does homework._**

 **Marinette: Ladybug saved Paris from destruction once again, but who's gonna save Marinette from her homework? (sees a sticky note) What's this? "Call me. I know who the real Ladybug is"?**

 **Tikki: No way! You think she knows?**

 **Marinette: I doubt it. Alya's always jumping to conclusions before she has her facts straight.**

"Hey!" Alya yelled, I shrugged

"It's true though, sometimes you do jump to conclusions." Nino commented , Alya sighed and then shrugged

 **Tikki: But just in case...**

 **Marinette: No worries Tikki. I got it covered.**

 **(Marinette tries to call Alya, but there is no signal.)**

 **Marinette: Dang. No signal.**

 **(She goes to the balcony to see if there is any signal, but sees a man working on the cell tower.)**

 **Civilian: Sorry, miss. Cell tower maintenance. The whole neighbourhood's down. No signal for the next hour!**

"That's a sign of foreshadowing." Plagg muttered and Tikki bopped him on the head

"Shh." Tikki hushed

 **Tikki: Come on, Marinette. Try again later. Let's head down and finish your homework.**

 ** _Scene: College. Chloé and Sabrina enter the school, and some students are watching her, including Aurore and Mireille._**

 **Chloé: Hey there! Hi! You look totally fab! Uh, no, not you. Hey, it's still a month from Halloween, you know?**

 **Nino: You need to have your head examined. If she's a superhero, then I'm the Wizard of Oz.**

"I second that Nino." Adrien said quietly to his friend, I grinned

 **Alya: I'm telling you, she's Ladybug!**

 **Nino: Can you prove it?**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette and Tikki wake up._**

 **Tikki: Uh... what time is it?**

"Tikki, why did you fall asleep as well? You're the perky, enthusiastic one, I'm the lazy one." Plagg complained

"Shh, I can take a break sometimes." Tikki responded

 **Marinette: Uhh, school starts in... (checks her phone) An hour ago?!**

"You slept all night and through the start of the next day?" Alix asked laughing, I shrugged

"I guess so."

"How did you manage that?" Sabrina asked, I shook my head

"I have no idea." Adrien chuckled beside me

"Silly Princess."

 ** _Scene: Locker room. Alya talks to Nino._**

 **Alya: Now don't mess up your lines. (She pushes Nino to the lockers.)**

"What are you planning?" Rose asked

 **Nino: (sees Chloé) Oh, uhhh... Ladybug! Look over there!**

 **Chloé: Uhh, what kind of lame joke is this?**

 **Nino: Uhh, well, that was... Did you see Ladybug yesterday? Isn't she amazing? I wonder who she really is.**

 **Chloé: Uhh... up too late DJ-ing, Nino? Obviously you didn't get your beauty sleep.**

 **(Alya takes a photo of Chloé's locker.)**

 **Sabrina: Uh... Chloé! Alya's looking in your locker!**

"You were trying to take a picture of Chloe's locker? Why?" Myléne asked

"I seriously thought she was Ladybug." Alya responded huffing and folding her arms

 **Alya: Uhh... that's a lie! I so was not! (Kim steals Alya's phone.)**

 **Alya: Hey! Give it back!**

"Kim why would you help her?" Alix demanded

"I still kinda liked her back then." Kim responded quietly

 **Chloé: (sees the photo) Who's the little liar now?**

 ** _Scene: Mr. Damocles' office._**

 **Chloé: She's guilty of invasion of privacy! I have proof!**

"That is totally false." Juleka commented

"Nobody asked you!" Chloé growled

 **Alya: What?! Seriously! All I did was take a measly photo!**

 **Mr. Damocles: I'm sorry, Chloé. But there's no school policy on invasion of privacy.**

 **Chloé: Then... then breaking and entering!**

"That's actually not true." Max commented

 **Alya: I didn't break into her locker! It was open!**

 **Mr. Damocles: And nothing was stolen?**

 **Chloé: Only my very soul! My locker is my secret garden! He who enters uninvited burglarizes my inner being and steals my life force! (cries)**

 **Mr. Damocles: Right. An hour of detention for you, Alya.**

"That's not fair." Nino complains

 **Chloé: Are my ears failing me? Did I hear you're giving one miserable hour of detention to a... a heinous criminal? Sabrina!**

 **Sabrina: The school rules clearly state that any student guilty of theft should be suspended for one full week.**

"But nothing was stolen!" Rose yelled

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, but she's hardly stole anything.**

 **Chloé: I'm not sure that my father would share your point of view. (prepares to call her father)**

"That's abuse of power." Adrien growled

 **Mr. Damocles: Uhhh, well, now, Chloé, let's not bother your father, I mean, the honorable Mayor with a minor locker situation...**

 **(Chloé starts calling her father.)**

 **Mr. Damocles: Ehhh... what I mean is, you're suspended for a week, Alya.**

"So not fair!" Most the class yelled

"That's what I said." Alya responded

 **Alya: What?! That is so unfair! I am so gonna protest this on the school blog!**

"See." Alya commented smugly

 **Mr. Damocles: (looks at Chloé who's smugly shaking her phone, sighs) The school blog is hereby suspended as well.**

"Totally uncool." Nino commented

 **Alya: (looks at Chloé angrily) She's no superhero, she's super-psycho!**

"I agree with you there."

"Hey!" Chloe growled

"Mari." Adrien muttered

"What it's true, she can be super psycho." He sighed

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 **Hawk Moth: Ahhh... School life. Such a science experiment. A petri dish of cultivating secrets lies and betrayal, the thriving vivarium for my evil Akuma's. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Marinette runs to the front door._**

 **Marinette: I'm late, I'm late, I'm so, so late!**

 **(As Marinette runs upstairs, Alya walks downstairs, running away from the school. She tries to call Marinette.)**

"How did we miss each other?"

"I don't know girl." Alya responded

 **Marinette: (from phone) It's Marinette, leave a message. Beep! He he!**

 **(The akuma phases into her cell phone, evilizing her.)**

 **Hawk Moth: Lady Wi-Fi, I heard through the grapevine that you're seeking to unmask Ladybug... I'd like to help you if you agree to help me too.**

 **Alya: I'll expose the lies of anyone who covers up the truth! Sign me up! (turns into Lady Wi-Fi)**

 ** _Scene: Miss Buster's classroom. Marinette enters and sees Adrien and Nino._**

 **Marinette: (taps Nino on the shoulder and whispers) Where is she?**

"Why would you start asking in the middle fo class, that you're already late to?" Ivan asked

"I needed to know where my best friend was."

"Aw, thanks Mari." Alya commented

 **Nino: She's been suspended...**

 **Marinette: What?!**

 **Miss Bustier: Marinette, if you're going to come late, would you please do it discretely?**

 **Marinette: Sorry... (whispers to Nino) What happened to her?**

 **Nino: The short story? Accused of breaking into Chloe's locker. I mean, Ladybug's locker...**

 **Marinette: What!?**

 **Miss Bustier: That's it, Marinette! Go to the principal's office!**

"Both of you got sent there." Myléne said

 **Adrien: What are you talking about?**

 **Nino: Exactly what I said, bro. Alya says Chloé is Ladybug! She is crazy!**

 **(Adrien sees Chloé; she winks.)**

"That made me throw up in my mouth a little bit." Adrien muttered, I giggled "Don't you laugh at my misfortune."

"Sorry kitty, you make it so easy."

 **Marinette: Mr. Damocles? (opens the door) Sir? (She sees that Mr. Damocles is frozen, and a pink stop icon is in front of him.) Huh?!**

 **(The computer screen lights up, revealing Lady Wi-Fi.)**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: I'm Lady Wi-Fi, revealer of the truth! For our first exposé, your principal would like to share a little tidbit with you. So, Mr. Damocles, is it true you wrongly suspended a student named Alya today?**

 **Mr. Damocles: (ashamed) Uh... yes, it is.**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: So, you were biased? Unfair? Totally unjust?!**

 **Mr. Damocles: Yes, I was.**

 **(Marinette notices the phone Lady Wi-Fi is holding and the ladybug charm on it)**

 **Marinette: Oh, no! Alya! Tikki, time to transform!**

"Oh, I sense a fight scene coming up." Alix grinned rubbing her hands together

"You're itching for all the fight scenes, aren't you?" Kim asked her

"There the best bit." Alix responded

 **Tikki: You're going to have to fight your best friend!**

 **Marinette: Nope! I'm gonna have to save my best friend!**

"Aw, that's so sweet." Rose gushed

"Its disgusting." Chloe huffed

 **[ Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: For my next scoop, I'll be taking you to meet the girl who's been hiding behind the Ladybug mask! (puts a pink stop icon on Mr. Damocles, freezing him) Stay connected! (turns the screen off)**

 **Miss Bustier: Everyone, for your own safety, go directly home right now! And don't forget to read chapters four and five! (The students run out.)**

"I love how she gives up homework while we're running for safety." Nathaniel stated

"Did anyone actually do that homework?" Nino asked

"No." Was the collective answer from the class

 ** _Scene: Bathroom._**

 **Adrien: If Chloé is Ladybug like Alya said, then Lady Wi-fi's gonna head straight for her house!**

 **Plagg: (teasing) And it also means you must have a crush on Chloé! (laughs; Adrien grunts in protest)**

"Oh Adrikins." Chloe squealed

"I don't have a crush on you Chloe." Adrien responded

"Clearly, since she's not Ladybug." Plagg added

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 ** _Scene: The city. Cat Noir runs in the ceiling and sees the hotel. He takes his staff and sees Chloé dressed as Ladybug_**

 **Cat Noir: What? This can't be!**

"Don't you know it's wrong to spy on people?" Chloe huffed

 **Ladybug: Who's being a sneaky kitty now?**

 **Cat Noir: Oh, Ladybug. But-**

 **Ladybug: Come on, you don't actually believe she's the real Ladybug.**

"Even I can see the difference!" Alya complained

 **(Chloé keeps playing with her yo-yo and ends up tying herself up.)**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, of course not.**

"Totally believable." Nino commented

 **Ladybug: And besides, who would believe that she's the original Ladybug? She's obviously just a die-hard fan. A copycat?**

"Foreshadowing! Why would you do that?!" Plagg demanded, floating in front of my face

"Foreshadowing for what?"

"You know the copycat, it was you that made it happen." Plagg insisted

"Copycat? Wait, oh now I remember, I didn't mean to foreshadow Plagg."

"Leave her along and come sit back down." Tikki ordered making Plagg huff and float back over to sit down next to her

 **Cat Noir: Right.**

 ** _Scene: Chloe's room. Chloé dressed as Ladybug, is trying to untie herself, when her cell phone rings._**

 **Chloé: (answers the phone) Hello? (The phone starts to emit a bright pink glow, she throws it, and Lady Wi-Fi appears.)**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Well, hello there, Ladybug! (Chloé tries to run away, but Lady Wi-Fi puts a pink pause icon on Chloé, stopping her)**

 **Ladybug: We got Wi-Fi! (She and Cat Noir head to the hotel.)**

"Nice play." Alya commented

"I didn't notice that before." Adrien added

 **Lady Wi-Fi: (puts a camera icon above Chloé) Well, well... So, my hunch was correctamundo. (from screens) Everyone thinks the girl beneath the Ladybug costume is a little angel. Think again, people! The real Ladybug is... Chloé Bourgeois, everyone!**

 **(The real Ladybug and Cat Noir enter the hotel.)**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Who are you?**

"They're the real deal." Rose responded

 **Cat Noir: Uhhh...**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: (looks at Chloé) But I thought you were Ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir: Sorry to bust your news story. Next time double-check your facts.**

"How could you think Chloe was Ladybug? They don't even look alike." Nathaniel demanded

 **Lady Wi-Fi: You'll be sorry. (She uses her cell phone to delete the pink icons, releasing Chloé. Chloé trips and falls.)**

 **Ladybug: Alya?**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Alya's been disconnected. I'm Lady Wi-Fi. News flash! Ladybug let's find out who you really are!**

 **Ladybug: Follow me!**

 **Cat Noir: So, what's the plan?**

 **Ladybug: She gets her powers from her phone, so let's lead her to the basement, where there is no service!**

 **Cat Noir: No service, no power. Nice one, my lady!**

"That's actually pretty smart, if she falls for it and follows you." Max commented

 **Ladybug: We've gotta go lower!**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: (laughs) I've got you now, Ladybug!**

 **Ladybug: Get ready!**

 **Cat Noir: So, what do you do when you're not Ladybug?**

"Now is not the time." Juleka commented

 **Ladybug: (looks shocked, then recovers) Can't you see we're a little bit busy right now? (She sees that Lady Wi-Fi is no longer above them.) She's gone back into the hotel!**

 **Cat Noir: (sees that pink lock icons have been put on all the doors) She locked all the doors! Hey, you realize we might actually know each other in normal life.**

"You really weren't far off kitty."

"Too bad we didn't figure it out beforehand." Adrien responded

 **Ladybug: Doubt it. It's locked!**

 **(They reach the top door, which doesn't have a pink lock on it.)**

 **Cat Noir: She's left this one open.**

 **Ladybug: Get ready for an ambush on 3. 1, 2, 3!**

 **(They burst through the door to the dining room, only to find that Lady Wi-Fi is nowhere to be found. Phones are on all the tables.)**

 **Cat Noir: Ahhh... So much for the ambush.**

 **Ladybug: Follow me. Where is she hiding? And what's up with all these phones?**

 **(A pink light comes out from a phone, and Lady Wi-Fi appears. She attacks them.)**

 **Cat Noir: How now, brown cow? I thought it was you she was after!**

 **(Ladybug ties Lady Wi-Fi with her yo-yo, but she disappears, re-appearing above one phone after another.)**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Ha! You can't get me!**

"Why don't you just break all the phones?" Alix asked

 **Ladybug: Yes, I can. (She breaks all the phones with her yo-yo. Lady Wi-Fi runs into the kitchen. When Ladybug follows her in, Lady Wi-Fi locks the door behind her.)**

"OH, you'd already thought of that." Alix commented

 **Cat Noir: No, no, no... Hold on in there, Ladybug! (He checks the hotel map in his staff.) Of course! The service elevator!**

 **(Back in the kitchen, Ladybug dodges Lady Wi-Fi's attacks until her hands get pinned to the wall by two lock icons. Lady Wi-Fi puts a camera icon in front of her.)**

"Oh no, she's going to take your mask off." Myléne commented

 **Lady Wi-Fi: (from a projection in the sky) Who is Ladybug? Is she a superhero or a super-weirdo? How can we trust the girl when we have no idea who she really is? We have the right to know! (tries to remove Ladybug's mask, but it won't come off) Why doesn't it come off?**

 **Ladybug: Uhhh... because it's magic?**

Alix burst into laughter

"That is like the best deadpan comeback ever." Alix stated

 **(The service elevator door opens, and Cat Noir comes through.)**

 **Cat Noir: You're out of minutes, Lady Wi-Fi!**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Oh, how romantic. Tomcat's come to save his love bug.**

 **Ladybug: I am not his love bug!**

 **Cat Noir: We'll come back to that later.**

"WE never did go back to that." Adrien commented

"And we won't cause, you will never be calling me lovebug." He shrugged and pressed a kiss to my cheek

"I don't mind, but you're all mine."

 **(Lady Wi-Fi attacks him, knocking him into the freezer room. His ring comes off, releasing Plagg, and Cat Noir turns into Adrien.)**

 **(Plagg shivers.)**

 **Adrien; My ring!**

"That ring seemed to come off way too easily." Max commented

 **Plagg: Ooh... so chilly in here.**

 **Adrien: Where is it? I could use a little help!**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Well, well... what am I gonna do with both of you?**

 **Hawk Moth: Get her to use her Lucky Charm! It'll force her to switch back, and her identity will be revealed, and her Miraculous will be mine.**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: If you don't get him outta there fast, your crush will be slush. Ha ha ha! (She removes the locks from Ladybug's hands.) Good luck with your cat popsicle! I have other news to cover! (She disappears.)**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

"Don't question it! Save Adrien." Chloe yelled

 ** _Scene: Outside Le Grand Paris. The mayor and two police cars are there._**

 **André: Come on...**

 **(Chloé exits the hotel and hugs her father. She checks her phone, but Lady Wi-Fi comes out from it and flies into the sky. She begins broadcasting herself.)**

"Why would you check your phone, knowing that she might come out of it?" Nathaniel demanded

"I needed to tell people I was okay." Chloe huffs in response

 **Lady Wi-Fi: What's up, peeps! Listen everyone! I present you with the award-winning news story you've all been waiting for!**

 **(In the kitchen, Ladybug is trying to break down the door to the freezer room.)**

 **Ladybug: I'll get you out of there, Cat Noir!**

 **Adrien: Take your time!**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: (broadcasting) Don't blink, 'cause Ladybug's about to drop the bomb on her real identity!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (a box appears) This better be some lucky box... Of course, the microwaves! (she puts the box in the microwave and uses it to melt the lock icon.)**

 **Adrien: (finds his ring) Gotcha! Gotcha!**

 **Ladybug: Come on, micro-thingies, jam this signal...**

 **(The door opens, and a frozen Cat Noir falls in Ladybug's arms.)**

 **Ladybug: You okay, Cat Noir? (her Miraculous beeps)**

 **Cat Noir; You used your Lucky Charm...there's not much time left.**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Exactly!**

 **Cat Noir: Open the kitchen door!**

 **Ladybug: We can't, microwave's busted. (whispers to Cat Noir) Here's what to do, listen to me...**

"Why can't we know the plan?" Kim muttered

"WE were being broadcasted, we couldn't let on to her what we were planning."

 **Cat Noir: Got it.**

 **(Cat Noir puts a pan over top of the camera icon, blocking Lady Wi-Fi's screen.)**

"That face." Alix laughs

 **Lady Wi-Fi: What is she up to?**

 **Hawk Moth: Don't let my Miraculous get away!**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Right!**

 **Cat Noir: (gets in the service elevator) I'll go and jam the wi-fi antenna.**

 **Ladybug: Good luck!**

 **(Lady Wi-Fi runs to the ceiling, while Cat Noir dodges her attacks. He reaches the top floor of the hotel)**

 **Cat Noir: (sees the wi-fi antenna) Here you are! Cataclysm!**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Nice idea, kitty cat, but I'm not gonna let you cut me off so easily! (starts firing pink pause symbols at him)**

 **Ladybug: (Her Miraculous beeps again) Hurry, Cat Noir...**

 **(Lady Wi-Fi keeps attacking Cat Noir, but he dodges her. He uses his staff to attack her, but she dodges. The staff splits into two, but she destroys them. She sees Cat Noir is about to destroy the antenna.)**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Nooooooo!**

 **(Cat Noir destroys the antenna, and Lady Wi-Fi falls off. The pink symbols disappear, and Ladybug exits the kitchen.)**

 **Lady Wi-Fi: Lost the signal!**

 **Cat Noir: Gimme that phone!**

 **(Cat Noir tries to take the phone away from her, but she dodges. Cat Noir finds himself defenceless, but Ladybug appears and takes the phone away from her)**

"Nice entry." Nino commented

 **Ladybug: (breaks the phone, releasing its akuma) No more evildoing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (releases it, and turns it into a normal butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Throws the Lucky Charm into the air, and it explodes into a blast of energy. It turns everything back to normal, and Lady Wi-Fi turns back into Alya.)**

 **Alya: What?**

 **Ladybug and Cat Noir: Pound it!**

 **Alya: Ladybug! Wow! And Cat Noir! Can I get a quick interview? Just let me grab my phone!**

 **Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps) Uhh... gotta go. You've only got a minute.**

 **Alya: So- oh, no! Where did they go?**

"That was a fast exit you guys, so unfair." Alya muttered

 **(Ladybug is about to enter a room, but Cat Noir stops her.)**

 **Cat Noir: Stay! (his Miraculous beeps) I won't tell anyone who you are. Cat's honour.**

"I thought you two didn't know?" Rose asked

"We didn't." Adrien responds sadly, I gave him a quick look and gave his hand a squeeze

 **Ladybug: Nobody must know who we really are. Not even us. (She closes the door. Cat Noir tries to open it, but Ladybug detransforms.)**

"You tried to open the door?" he gave me a sad look "Did you see at all?" he shook his head

"I didn't open the door, I really wanted to trust me I did, but I respected your privacy." Adrien responded, I smiled and gave him a hug."

 **Tikki: Phew, that was too close for comfort!**

 **Marinette: Tell me about it. (opens the door, seeing nobody outside)**

 **(Adrien leaves the hotel.)**

 **Plagg: That was the chance to find out who the love of your life really is! What were you thinking?**

 **Adrien: That's the thing, Plagg. I wasn't thinking. I was following my heart.**

"Thank you, Adrien, not that it matters now." He grinned and pressed a kiss to my forehead

"Anything for you princess."

 **Hawk Moth: Your mask will fall one day, Ladybug. You'll have no choice then but to hand over your precious Miraculous! (His window closes.)**

"Why would they hand them over?" Nathaniel asked

"Point is, they wouldn't." Kim responded

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette is in the balcony with Tikki._**

 **Tikki: Is that true? You're gonna tell him? Is that what your heart's saying?**

 **Marinette: Sometimes your heart tells you one thing, but a great superhero always listens to her head.**

 **Alya: Got it!**

 **Marinette: Waaahhh!**

"How did I not see Tikki then? Or hear her even you two were literally just talking!" Alya demanded

 **Alya: Wanna see my new smartphone? It puts my old phone to shame! Just look at these pics!**

 **Marinette: Huh? What's with all these photos of Adrien?**

"Someone's got a crush." Alix laughed

 **Alya: Well... with a mask and a costume, don't you think he looks a little bit like Cat Noir?**

"You were right on the dot Alya." Nino commented

 **Marinette: Are you out of your mind? He's tons more legit than Cat Noir!**

"Hey!" Adrien defended

"Sorry."

 **Alya: Hey! I happened to think that Cat Noir is pretty slick.**

 **Marinette: Anyway, stop taking photos of Adrien. Well, unless you give them to me, afterwards. (snatches Alya's phone)**

 **Alya: Give it back! (runs after Marinette)**

 **Marinette: Nope!**

 **Alya: Oh, come on, Marinette! What if you drop it? Everyone knows how clumsy you are!**

 **(Both laugh.)**

The screen then went dark and the words

 _SNACKS ARE STILL AVAILABLE FOR YOU IN THE NEXT ROOM, THE NEXT EPISODE WILL BEGIN IN FIFTEEN MINUTES._

Appeared, afterwards the lights in the room lit up.


	6. Mini Filler Chapter

**Marinette's Pov**

"Fifteen minutes? Why so long?" Alix asked as she and the rest of the class stood and began to leave the room into the side room

"Hey, you guys coming?" Nino asked us, I glanced at Adrien who shook his head

"We'll join you in a few minutes." Adrien responded

"Do you want us to take Tikki and Plagg with us?" Alya asked

"Um." Tikki said

"That's might be a good idea." Adrien responded, I frowned and Tikki gave me a concerned look, I smiled at her

"You go get something to eat, we'll come join you soon." Tikki sighed, but nodded anyway

"Food." Plagg groaned happily, floating up to rest on Nino's hat, Tikki flew over to Alya's shoulder

"We'll see you soon." Nino commented and the four of them left the room, I turned to look at Adrien

"Why didn't we go with them?"

"Because I thought we needed to talk." He responded, taking a hold of my hands

"What about?"

"About what happened in this episode, about me nearly opening the door."

"Adrien, you didn't do it, we both know you didn't, as much as you wanted to, don't worry, you weren't the only one who wanted to open a door." He frowned

"What do you mean?"

"I'm sure we'll see it in a later episode, but you ask again to know who I am, I say no and shut the door, but I'm desperate to open the door and show you who I am, but I didn't because, as much as I wanted to, I knew we had to keep it secret, at least for a little while." He sighed, with a nod

"I almost gave up my miraculous."

"You what? To who?"

"Plagg."

"You almost gave it up, gave it back to Plagg? Why?"

"You were keeping secrets from me, Plagg was as well, I just wanted answers, so I threated to take it off and throw it into the water."

"Why on earth would you do that? I was trying to get permission to tell you, you didn't have to threaten Plagg." He looked at me in shock

"When you said you were working on it?"

"I was actually working on it; do you really think I would leave you in the dark intentionally?" he sighed

"No, I'm sorry princess, I should have trusted you, the day we fought Siren, was the day I convinced Master Fu it was time for you to know."

"Master Fu? That's who you'd been working with? You were trying to get permission off him?"

"You know Master Fu?" he nodded

"He came to my house under the guise of a Chinese teacher after the events of Siren, he gave me different coloured cheeses for Plagg."

"Those cheese will give out Kwami's different powers, I helped him figure out the potion to be able to make those cheeses, I made Tikki some mini macaroons."

"Appealing to her likes?" I nodded

"And the cheeses, are appealing to Plagg's likes." He grinned

"Got it right in one Princess, look we both wanted to open doors, but I'm glad we found out this way, surrounded by our friends." I smiled

"Me too, shall we go join our friends and get something to eat?" he nodded and stood from his seat

"Shall we my lady?" I took his hands and he pulled me from my seat

"We shall." We held hands as we walked into the attached room

"Hey, you guys, over here, we saved you some chairs." Alya called, we turned and saw them sat at a table, we walked over to join them, I sat down in the chair across from Alya, while Nino and Adrien disappeared over to the food with Plagg resting on Adrien's shoulder

"You okay girl?" Alya asked, I nodded

"We spoke about somethings, that happened in that episode, we're okay."

"I'm sure you spoke about more that just not opening a door Marinette." Tikki commented, I shrugged

"We did."

"Spill." Alya demanded with a grin, I smiled and shook my head

"Spoilers, sorry Alya." She huffed

"Fine, be that way, so how's it feel to be with Adrien." I smiled

"Really good, I know he still has yet to see some of my some of my-"

"Stalkerish tendencies?" Alya butted in

"Something like that, hopefully he won't pull away when he finds out."

"When who finds out what?" Adrien asked as he and Nino sat down in chairs, Adrien next to me and Nino next to Alya

"Oh nothing, just talking about the up coming episodes." Alya responded

"What about them?" Nino asked

"Oh, just which one will come next."

"It could be any of them." Nino responded

"Yeah, it could be puppeteer." Adrien added

"Or Stone heart." Alya added

"Or Volpina." Nino added

"Hey, that reminds me, where is Lila? Shouldn't she have come with the rest of the class?" Adrien asked

"Don't know."

"Me either." Alya responded

"Is that really a bad thing that she isn't here? She was a compulsive liar after all, besides do you think she would really keep you guys identity a secret?" Nino asked

"Nino, just because she lied-"Adrien started

"A lot." Alya butted in

"Okay, she lied a lot, but don't mean she shouldn't be given the benefit of the doubt, just like everyone else." Adrien finished

"No." Plagg deadpanned

"Plagg." Adrien responded

"Adrien, you know that book of your fathers?" Tikki asked, I shot her a panicked look, she just smiled and shook her head at me

"Yeah, I lost it at school and then some how it got returned to my father, what about it?" Adrien asked

"Lila stole it from you, while you were at the park, she threw it in the bin, I got it back and had Marinette return it to your father." Tikki responded

"Really?" Adrien asked me, I nodded

"Why do I get the feeling there's more to this story than you're letting on?" Plagg asked


	7. CopyCat

**Marinette's Pov**

I shrugged at Plagg's question, while Tikki shushed at him. Adrien just chuckled

"I'm sure there probably is more to that story, and I'm sure we'll eventually find out if that episode gets played, but I don't care, you helped me come back to school and I never even knew, so thank you Mari, I really do appreciate it." He said smiling at me, I smiled back.

We all chatted idly for a little while and before we knew it fifteen minutes had passed, we all headed back into the room and retook out seats

"I wonder which Akuma it will be next." Alix asked and the screen came to life.

 ** _Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is on her balcony with Tikki._**

 **Tikki: How about inviting him to a movie then?**

"What are you talking about there?" Plagg asked

"Just wait and see." Tikki responded as they both settled down to sit on the back of the seat that was in front of us. Plagg just huffed and sat down next to her.

 **Marinette: Right, Tikki. Can you imagine that conversation?**

 **Tikki: "Hey Adrien, would you like to gah— wuh, (gets tongue-twisted and sticks her tongue out) glah."**

"You were talking about me?" Adrien asked looking at me

"More like trying to ask you out." He chuckled and turned back to look at the screen

 **Marinette: Exactly. I can't help it. Every time I see him, (She imagines that an image of Adrien appears in the clouds) I get all clammy and I feel like fainting.**

 **Tikki: So... basically the only way you could have a normal conversation with him, is if you're blindfolded.**

 **Marinette: Pretty much.**

"Why don't you just use a phone?" Kim asked

 **Tikki: There is a very simple solution, Marinette, it's called a cell phone. You just need his number.**

"Totally called it." Kim muttered

"Hush you." Alix said shoving his shoulder

 **Marinette: I know who'll have Adrien's number!**

"And who do you think would have me number?" Adrien asked

"Alya of course." Nino and Tikki answered along with me, Adrien just looked at Alya, who shrugged

"It's true." Alya responded

 **(Marinette pulls out her phone to call Alya.)**

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. A crowd is gathered for the Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculpture_**

 **(Théo and André Bourgeois are facing the crowd, with the giant statue covered with a sheet behind them)**

 **André: I'm sure you've outdone yourself, Théo.**

"Oh, I remember this, you didn't show up." Adrien accused raising an eyebrow

"Well, at least I wasn't accused of stealing from the Louvre."

"That wasn't me and you know it." He frowned, I sighed

"I did know it, I knew my partner could never and would never steal." His face softened into a smile

 **Théo: It was my honour. And I can't wait to meet Ladybug, I hope she'll autograph the photo I used as the inspiration for the statue.**

 **André: Oh, it's nearly time. Ladybug and Cat Noir should already be here by now.**

"So, why didn't you go?" Alix asked

"You'll find out."

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room_**

 **Alya: Look, we all know improv's not your bag, (gives Marinette a notepad) so just stick to this script.**

"You scripted a conversation for her to ask out Adrien?" Nino asked

"Well, she's no good at improv." Alya defended

 **Marinette: But all the teachers say I don't sound natural when I read.**

"That's true." Nathaniel commented

 **Alya: Then memorize it. It's pretty simple. You can do this. Just don't improvise. Got it?**

 **Marinette: (looks at the Alya's phone and the script) Forget it! This is never gonna work!**

 **Alya: (taps the call button on her phone) Too late. It's dialing. (She jumps behind Marinette's chaise.)**

"That was so cruel." Myléne commented

"It was the only way that she would do in the first place." Alya responded

 **(Marinette gasps and panics while holding the cell phone in one hand, not knowing what to do.)**

 **Adrien's voice recorder: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

 **Marinette: It's gone to voicemail!**

"I will have been in a class, shouldn't it have been better that you spoke to voicemail, rather than me?" Adrien asked

"Just watch."

 **Alya: Leave a message! Don't improv!**

 **Marinette: Uhh, hello. Uh, Adrien's voicemail, uh, this is Marinette, who, uh, has a message for you, of course, cause it's, uh, your phone, so, umm... (chuckles) Callmeseeyoulater,bye! (throws the phone onto the chaise)**

"That was horrific." Chloe stated, "You can't even ask someone out properly." I sighed

"Don't listen to her, I liked your message, but I don't remember ever getting it, I would have Definity called you." Adrien responded and I sent him a quick smile

 **(Alya looks at her, exasperated.)**

 **Marinette: What? What did you expect me to say? "Hey, hot stuff, this is Marinette, I'd ask you on a date to a movie, but I've got such a crazy crush on you that the only way I can talk to you without foaming out the mouth is over this stupid phone." Pretty ridiculous, right?**

Most of the class chuckled at my message

"I would have definitely phoned you back if I had heard that." Adrien grinned

 **Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

My whole class burst out laughing that the phone had still been recording

 **Marinette: (gasps)**

 **Alya: Hit 2! Hit 2!**

 **(Marinette lunges and taps the phone.)**

 **Automated voice: (from phone) Message saved. Goodbye.**

"Oh my god it saved!" Kim laughed

"Hey, if you would have called her back, why weren't you too together sooner?" Max Asked

"Because I never got that message." Adrien responded, and I slumped in my seat

"Do I have to stay and watch?"

"Why would you not what to watch, this is hilarious." Chloe responded, Tikki turned and gave me an encouraging look, I sighed but stayed slumped in my seat

 **(Marinette screams, before she collapses on the chaise)**

 **Alya: It's not as bad as you think.**

 **Marinette: Hmm?**

 **Alya: Okay, it's bad. But you were gonna have to tell him one of these days, some way or another. Think of it this way: no more secrets!**

 **Marinette: The voicemail recorded my whole conversation.**

 **Alya: Big deal!**

 **Marinette: I called him "hot stuff". He cannot be allowed to hear that message, Alya! If he does, I'll die of shame!**

"I would have liked to hear that message." Adrien responded

"Yeah, would have been a great motivator." Plagg added

 **Alya: Okay, okay. I got an idea. If Adrien's phone went to voicemail, it means the dude's busy. Which also means you can get to it before he does. Hmm, I wonder where he'd be...**

 **(Marinette pulls down a large copy of Adrien's schedule from the ceiling.)**

"Oh my god." I covered my eyes

"You're such a stalker Marinette!" Chloe yells, suddenly arms wrapped around me and pull me close

"You're not a stalker Mari, I don't see you as a stalker." Adrien whispered in my ear

"Yeah? What do you see me as?" I whispered back

"I see you as someone, who is very concerned about me, someone who is willing to follow my schedule and wait until I have free time to hang out, I see you as a very good friend, my girlfriend and my partner." Adrien responded, quietly in my ear

"You wont after this episode." I heard him sigh

"Nothing will change that opinion, nothing you hear me?" I sigh and nod "So uncover those pretty bluebell eyes of yours." I pull my hands away from my face and snuggle into Adrien's side "There they are." Adrien commented, I smiled softly at him and we both turn back to watch the screen.

 **Marinette: Of course! He's got fencing club after school, that's why he didn't pick up! It ends in exactly twenty-two and a half minutes.**

 **Alya: You are seriously insane. You know that, right?**

 **(Marinette giggles)**

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Adrien is taking fencing classes, while Plagg is in his locker, eating Camembert._**

"There's Plagg." Rose commented

"Where else would I be?" Plagg muttered

 **Plagg: (Adrien's phone vibrates.) Ahhhhh!**

 **Automated voice: (from phone) You have 1 new message. (Plagg shuts it off.)**

 **(Back in the gym, Adrien defeats his opponent. He pulls up his mask.)**

 **Adrien: Gotta get a drink of water. I'll be right back. (He runs to his locker and opens it. He opens his bag and sees Plagg inside, finishing his cheese.) Plagg, you pig!**

 **Plagg: You have 1 new message. (burps)**

"You even told him about the message." Kim chuckled, Plagg just shrugged

"I never did listen to it though." Adrien responded

"You'll find out why soon." I muttered, and I felt him squeeze my shoulder slightly

 **Adrien: Move, please, so I can check my voicemail. Hmm, don't recognize this number. Oh no, now we're late! Time to transform, Plagg! (His ring flashes.)**

"Late for what?" Nathaniel asked

"It's the day of the statue unveiling, remember?" Alya asked

"Which Statue?" Alix asked

"The Ladybug and Cat Noir statue in the park." Max responded

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Marinette and Alya are running down the stairs. They go outside and see Cat Noir._**

 **Cat Noir: (leaping over a building) Woo-hoo! Yeah-ha-ha! Ha! Hahaha! (lands in front of the statue) Hey, everybody!**

 **(Marinette covers her mouth and looks panicked.)**

 **Alya: They're unveiling Ladybug and Cat Noir's sculptures today! I totally spaced!**

 **Marinette: Me too.**

"You forgot about it?" Sabrina asked, I shrugged

"I had a lot on my mind and it just slipped from my mind."

 **Alya: Uh, you never mentioned going to the unveiling before.**

 **Marinette: I'm not, I mean, I am! Uh, I mean, I forgot?**

"That should have been a big hint for me you know." Alya muttered

 **Alya: Listen. About Adrien's cell phone, what if we go right after?**

 **Marinette: If we wait after the ceremony, Adrien's fencing training will be over, and he'll have his phone back by then.**

 **Alya: Shoot. I gotta cover this event for the Ladyblog... I'm sorry, Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Don't sweat it. I can manage. I think!**

"Who are you going to manage being in two places at once?" Max asked and Tikki flew up from her seat

"That's simple, she just chose one over the other." Tikki responded and sat back down next to Plagg

 **Alya: You sure?**

 **Marinette: Yes, yes. I'm sure.**

 **Alya: Cool. Good luck, and stay out of trouble. And don't improv!**

"I like who that's your advice before running off." Nino chuckled

"Well, it was the best advice I could offer, for if she bumped into Adrien." Alya responded shrugging

 **Tikki: Isn't Ladybug supposed to be at the unveiling?**

 **Marinette: Yes, but Marinette needs to be at the school first.**

 **Tikki: But it is a ceremony in your honour.**

 **Marinette: And it's my honour that's at stake right now. I'll be in and out of there in five minutes. We can be at the ceremony in no time!**

"Except you never made it to the ceremony." Adrien commented, I shook my head

"Are you the reason for that akuma then Marinette?" Chloe asked in a snobbish way

"How could I have been the cause for that akuma if I wasn't even there?"

"Perhaps the akuma was caused, because you were not there." Max responded, I thought for a moment before sighing

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin._**

 **Théo: Excuse me, Cat Noir, but Ladybug's not here.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't worry about Ladybug. I'm sure she'll be here any minute. I can handle this situation alone for now. I'm the one in charge anyway, you know.**

"Oh, really Kitty? You're in charge are you kitty?" I looked up at him and he gave my a slightly guilty look and scratched the back of his head

"Only when you're not there Princess." I nodded

"If you say so." I gave him a little shrug and a wink, he chuckled and relaxed again, placing an arm back around my shoulders

 **Théo: It's just that, I wanted to ask her to autograph this photo. She's amazing. She's so brave and smart, the way she always saves everyone...**

 **(Cat Noir glares at the photo; Théo doesn't notice.)**

"Oh, is a certain Cat getting a little jealous?" Alya smirked at Adrien, who shook his head negatively

 **André: Perhaps the ceremony should commence. It might bring her here faster.**

 **Théo: Please, just one minute more, Mayor Bourgeois, she's going to come, I can feel it...**

"Oh no she isn't." Plagg muttered

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont. Fencing class continues on._**

 **Marinette: ...I'm there! (sees all the lockers)**

 **Tikki: Oh boy.**

 **Marinette: Which one's his?**

"Whose locker were you looking for?" Rose asked

"Mine." Adrien responded, I slumped a little, but Adrien squeezed my shoulder and pulled me into a sitting position again, I sighed "There's no reason to be ashamed princess, whatever happened, I wont be disappointed, because I've got you anyway." He whispered in my ear, I smiled up at him and then turned to look back at the screen

 **Tikki: If you call him, you'll make his phone ring.**

 **Marinette: Nice, Tikki! (She calls Adrien, and puts her ear against the locker to figure out where the ringing is coming from.)**

"I suppose that's one way to do it." Alya commented

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony is about to begin._**

 **Mayor Bourgeois: It's only proper for Paris to pay homage to those to protect us from evil. (unveiling the statues) Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Alya: Can I get some photos for the Ladyblog?**

 **(Théo looks at Ladybug's statue and sighs sadly.)**

"I'm sorry I missed the unveiling."

"Don't worry princess, everything turned out okay in the end." Adrien responded

 ** _Scene: College. Marinette is still looking for Adrien's cell phone._**

 **Tikki: Hurry, they're finishing up!**

 **Marinette: Here it is! (She tries to open the locker, but it's locked.) Gah! It's locked!**

"I wonder why." Alix commented

 **Tikki: (She phases through the locker and opens it.) Ta-dah!**

"Wait, wouldn't Tikki have seen Plagg in the locker?" Sabrina asked

"Did no one see Adrien transform into Cat Noir? I am in the Miraculous, so Tikki wouldn't have seen me." Plagg responds huffing

"There's no need to be rude Plagg." Tikki commented

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. The ceremony has just ended._**

 **Cat Noir: These statues are amazing. One thing's slightly off though— I'm actually taller than Ladybug.**

"You had to point that out, didn't you?" he shrugged

 **Théo: Ladybug didn't show up. I just wanted to express my adoration for her. Let her know that everything I had went into her statue. I'm sure if she took a little time to get to know me, she would see how much we have in common. Our devotion to the things we love.**

 **Cat Noir: Hey, don't mean to burst your bubble, but you know, Ladybug and me, we're a thing, you know?**

I ducked under the arm Adrien had around my shoulders then I punched Adrien's shoulder, he flinched back and began rubbing his shoulder, while he gave me a hurt look, I glared at him

"What was that for?" He asked me

"You told him that we were together, you lied to him."

"You don't know that I was talking about us being in a relationship, I could have been talking about our partnership." He responded

"Were you?" he sighed and dropped his head

"No." I sigh

"Why would you tell him that?"

"I guess I was a little jealous of him." I sighed and glanced at the screen, before looking back at him

"I don't see why, he's got nothing on you." He grinned, and we turned back to watch

 **Théo: Really?**

 **Cat Noir: Yeah, we're like this. (crosses his fingers)**

 **Théo: (growls; walks away angrily) What does Ladybug see in him?**

"He got really angry over that." Nino commented

 ** _Scene: College. Marinette is trying to unlock Adrien's phone._**

 **Tikki: They're coming! Put back the phone!**

 **Marinette: I haven't erased the message yet!**

"Why are you trying to break into his phone? You've embarrassed yourself enough already." Chloe laughed, I looked down in shame

 **Tikki: We're out of time and we really ought to be getting to that ceremony, come on!**

 **(Marinette hides behind the door as it opens.)**

 **Student: Whew! That was rough. Ha ha.**

 **(Marinette edges out the door without anyone seeing her. As she leaves the building, Cat Noir lands on the roof. Having changed back, Adrien opens the locker room door and steps in, whistling. He opens his locker and takes his bag.)**

"Did you put his phone back?" Myléne asked, I shook my head silently

 ** _Scene: Théo's studio_**

 **Théo: A thing, huh? You don't even take love seriously. Calling it a thing... You don't deserve her! I do!**

"How dare he say I don't take love seriously! I love my lady with my whole being." Adrien exclaimed, but it didn't help to liven my spirits

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair_**

 **Hawk Moth: Disappointed by Ladybug and jealous of Cat Noir. The perfect formula for disaster. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize him!**

 ** _Scene: Théo's studio. The akuma flies into the crumpled photo in Théo's hands._**

 **Hawk Moth: Hello, Copycat. I am Hawk Moth. Once you get rid of Cat Noir, you can take his place. And Ladybug will be yours forever.**

 **Théo: The very thought of it makes me purr. (Théo turns into Copycat)**

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is looking for his phone._**

 **Adrien: Ugh, where is it? (looks at Plagg)**

 **Plagg: What are you looking at me for? I didn't eat it. I swear!**

"Why would you claim you didn't eat it? Do you eat phones?" Alya asked Plagg

"I was just stating the truth." Plagg responded

 **(Adrien grabs the house phone so he calls his cell phone)**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room_**

 **Marinette: How do you listen to messages on this— (The phone rings.) Home? (Marinette scrambles away from the phone) It's Adrien! He's looking for his phone! What if he tracks it? (Drawings appear onscreen, depicting what Marinette describes) He'll figure out I stole it, I'll be arrested for grand theft, I'll spend the rest of my life in jail, and worse, I'll never get to go to the movies with Adrien! (She collapses on the bed)**

"Girl you seriously need to get your priorities in order." Alya commented, I would have slumped in my seat but Adrien's arm was still wrapped around my shoulders keeping me up.

 **Tikki: Oh, Marinette. You really need to get your priorities in order.**

"I was right then, and I still agree with Alya." Tikki added

 **Marinette: I know. Some days it feels impossible to balance being Marinette and being Ladybug.**

"You've got more of a social life than I do Mari." Adrien commented, I shrugged

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room_**

 **Adrien's Voicemail: Hey, this is Adrien's voicemail. Leave a message.**

 **Adrien: Ugh, it must still be at the gym. (He grabs Plagg, who was in the middle of eating, and leaves.)**

"Hey, I was eating that." Plagg complained

 ** _Scene: The Louvre. Copycat, identical in every way to Noir Noir, strolls down the museum hall._**

"I thought you were heading to the school?" Kim asked

"That's not me." Adrien responded

 **Copycat: (humming)**

 **(The civilians are surprised. Some hold up their phones to take pictures or videos.)**

 **Copycat: (stepping across the rope to steal the Mona Lisa) Don't mind me. Just stealing this painting. Go about your business.**

"Why did he state that he was taking the painting? That just wasted time." Alix asked

"He could have easily taken the painting as you, Cat Noir, and got out just as quick without stopping to talk." Max added

 **Civilian 1: Hey! (A hand is placed on Copycat's shoulder. Copycat trips the civilian.)**

 **Civilian 2: I gotta get this on camera!**

 ** _Scene: Streets. Adrien is being driven by his chauffeur._**

 **Nadja: (from the radio) And in some astonishing news, there's been a spectacular theft at the Louvre. Amateur video showed without a shadow of a doubt that the thief is none other than the famous hero, Cat Noir.**

 **Copycat: (on video) This painting is the cat's meow. (He runs away with the painting.)**

"He even uses your catchphrase." Nathaniel commented, I glanced up at the screen

 **Adrien: (shocked) Cat's meow? (gets out of the car) Not only is that person a fake, he's a terrible fake!**

"I like how you added he was a terrible fake." Nino chuckled

"I'm surprised that your driver didn't hear you." Juleka commented, Adrien shrugs and glances my way, I managed to give him a small smile and he grinned giving my shoulder a squeeze

 ** _(Adrien runs into the school to transform. Adrien Adrien then jumps off the building to investigate the scene.)_**

 **Nadja: (From the radio inside the car) Thanks, now for your weather.**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is wearing goggles and baking mittens, and operating Adrien's phone with a Q-tip._**

"What were you wearing?" Adrien chuckled, I shrugged

 **Marinette: Ugh, of course Adrien would own one of these super-expensive high-tech smartphones. I can't even figure out how to work this thing.**

"Don't you have a touch screen phone too?" Alya asked, I shrugged

 **Tikki: Maybe it would help if you took off those silly mittens.**

"That might have helped a little." Adrien whispered in my ear, I jumped slightly not expecting it

 **Marinette: And risk leaving fingerprints? No way _. (Marinette's phone rings, and she answers; it's Alya.)_**

"Fingerprint? Do you think I'd actually check for them?" Adrien whispered into my ear, I shrugged, glancing at him, I saw him frown "Princess, what's wrong?" I shook my head and looked at the screen, I heard him sigh and he pulled his arm back from around my shoulders, I felt myself deflate a little, until his grasped my hand, entwining our fingers, I looked at him and he smiled, giving my hand a squeeze, I smiled back relaxing a little, before settling back to watch the screen.

 **Alya: Problem fixed?**

 **Marinette: Almost. I haven't erased the message yet, but I'm working on it as we speak.**

 **Alya: No way. You palmed his phone?**

 **Marinette: Yes? No? Uhh... I mean, I was planning to give it back. Actually, where are you? I can use some help.**

"How do we know you're actually going to give the phone back Marinette?" Chloe demanded

"Because I did get my phone back Chloe, stop putting Marinette down." Adrien defended

"But if she stole your phone, what else could she have stolen from us, am I the only one who thinks she's a thief, that shouldn't be in our class anymore?" Chloe demanded, I sank low in my seat, Tikki flew over and snuggled into my chest, I looked down and gave her a small smile.

"Actually, despite Adrien losing his phone, the situation is pretty funny." Alix responded, standing from her seat

"Besides, Adrien has already said that he gets his phone back." Kim added, standing up too

"Also, this is in the past, why cant you just sit and watch like the rest of us?" Nathaniel asked, standing and turning to face Chloe

"Marinette is our friend." Juleka said, she stood

"We won't turn our backs on her." Rose added, as did Rose

"Right!" Myléne and Ivan said, standing up together, facing Chloe

"Besides, think of all the times that Marinette has actually saved all of us, not just as Ladybug though, think about the dark knight akuma, instead of running off to fights the knights, she stayed to help you defend ourselves, got us up and out of danger as much as she could before going off the fight with Cat Noir." Alya defended, standing and turning too

"Because that's who Marinette is." Nino added, standing up next to Alya

"Now we've determined who my kids Girl is, can we go back to watching the show?" Plagg demanded, making everyone turn and sit back in their seats, Plagg flew over to hover in front of me "Are you alright?" he asked quietly, I gave him a small smile

"I think I will be."

"Hey, trust me, you're not the worst fan girl he has." Plagg muttered

"Plagg!" Adrien hissed

"What it's true, at least she genuinely cares for you, besides she put your phone back, I just think it's funny how worried she was over the phone, but its no reason for you to be worried now." Plagg said, looking straight at me, I shrugged

"Princess, is he right? Are you worried?" Adrien asked, Tikki flew up from my chest and straight in front of Adrien's face

"Well of course she is, you've barely said a word to reassure her." Tikki growled

"What do you mean, I have been talking to Mari."

"But have you told her you are alright with the phone situation? That you're not angry with her and you're not going to stop liking her because of that?" Tikki demanded, Adrien sighed and looked down

"No." he then looked at me "I'm sorry Mari, I'm not angry with you, I actually think the situation is a little funny, now that I know what really happened, and, I'm not going to stop liking you because of this, because no matter the comments Chloe is throwing around, I know you, you're not a thief or anything of the sort, you're my Princess, my Lady, my partner and that is never going to change, ever." Adrien said, taking hold of both my hands and looking straight into my eyes, I gave him a small smile and squeezed his hands

"Thank you, Adrien." He smiled, and brought my hands up to kiss the back of them

"Hmph, I still think you could do better." Chloe sulked, but Adrien just ignored her in favour of letting go of one of my hands to wrap an arm around my shoulders, so we could watch the episode again

 **Alya: No can do. I'm waiting for additional deets at the Louvre on the Cat Noir robbery".**

 **Marinette: What? Somebody robbed Cat Noir?**

"I like how you were too busy with Adrien's phone that you didn't hear about the robbery." Alix grinned, I shrugged

 **Alya: No, girl. Didn't you hear? Cat Noir came in and stole the Mona Lisa! In broad daylight! Ladybug's gonna turn up for sure, and I do not wanna miss this. Just chill and I'll be over later.**

 **Marinette: 'Kay. (She ends the call.) Cat Noir is a lot of things, but he's no thief. (takes goggles and mittens off) Time to transform!**

"Thank you for your confidence in me." Adrien says quietly, I glance at him to see him smiling softly

"We may have only been working together for a little while back then, but I knew it wasn't you."

 **[Transformation Sequence)**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 ** _Scene: Louvre. Cat Noir appears, and the police prepare themselves._**

 **Cat Noir: Whoa! Easy, tigers! You've got the wrong cat! That thief's an impostor. I'm the real Cat Noir!**

 **(Agent Roger orders the police to stop)**

 **Cat Noir: Let me check out where the robbery took place. I have a knack for finding clues. You know, animal instincts.**

"Why would you go back to the scene of the crime as Cat Noir? They're obviously going to believe its you that took it." Sabrina asked, Adrien shrugged

"I thought I could convince them." Adrien responded

 **Roger: Of course. Come with me. Thanks for your help, Cat Noir.**

 **(They enter the museum. Cat Noir finds Théo's lollipop stick on a table. At that moment, Agent Roger presses a button and traps Cat Noir.)**

 **Cat Noir: Hey! I'm the real Cat Noir! I'm way slicker than that guy.**

 **Roger: (speaking into walkie-talkie) Kitty's in the slammer. I repeat, kitty's in the slammer.**

"Oh Dad." Sabrina huffed

 **(Meanwhile, Ladybug arrives at the museum. She sees Mayor Bourgeois and the police.)**

 **Ladybug: Mr. Mayor, this is ridiculous. I'm sure there's a simple explanation.**

"Because there always is a simple explanation for things." Max concluded

 **Roger: Kitty's in the slammer, Ladybug.**

 **Ladybug: Don't think you're gonna keep him in there—**

"I love how you knew they wouldn't be able to keep him in there." Nino commented

"My Lady just knows me so well." Adrien boasts

 **Roger: Now, now. Leave it to the experts, Ladybug. We've got it under control.**

"I can't believe he cut you off like that." Sabrina fumed

"Don't worry about it Sabrina, it's all in the past now."

 **Ladybug: Hmph!**

 **(Meanwhile, in the museum, Cat Noir uses his Cataclysm power to break the bars and free himself. He is confronted by police officers.)**

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for the warm hospitality, but I gotta split, so... I'll just say this one more time. You've got the wrong cat! (He knocks his way through the police)**

"Awesome Dude!" Kim exclaimed

"But isn't assaulting a police officer a crime?" Nathaniel asked, Adrien and I shrugged

 **Officer: (through walkie-talkie to Roger) Cat Noir is getting away!**

 **(Ladybug and Agent Roger run inside, and see the police officers on the floor.)**

 **Roger: Well, if he's so innocent, then why is he running away?"**

"If you were falsely in prisoned wouldn't you run away too?" Rose asked

 **Ladybug: Well, if you were wrongly imprisoned, wouldn't you run?**

"Nice call Rose." Juleka said

 **(Meanwhile, Cat Noir runs away from the police. While hiding, he starts calling Ladybug with his staff. Ladybug's yo-yo receives Cat Noir's call.)**

 **Roger: Requesting assistance, I repeat, requesting assistance. We are in pursuit of the suspect...**

 **(Ladybug takes off running up the stairs and answers the call)**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, what's going on?**

"Do you think he noticed that you were gone?" Alya asked, I shrugged

"I have no idea."

 **Cat Noir: You know I'm innocent, don't you, Bugaboo?**

 **Ladybug: Stop playing around and calling me Bugaboo. This is really serious!**

"Yeah dude, that is really serious!" Nino exclaimed "If you got locked up, who would I play video games with?" Nino asked, Adrien chuckled

"Oh Nino, that is in the past, I didn't get locked up see." Adrien responded

 **Cat Noir: I'm gonna find the real culprit and save my tail. I'll get back to—**

 **(The police helicopter arrives)**

 **Cat Noir: Wha!**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

 **Police: (through megaphone) Give yourself up, Cat Noir!**

 **Roger: Aren't you gonna go after him?**

 **Ladybug: Uhh, I'll leave it to the experts. (She swings away.)**

"Good way to throw suspicion off yourself." Kim commented

"Suspicion of what?" Alix asked him

"That she was in any way helping him." Kim responded

"Of course, she was going to be helping him, they're partners." Nathaniel responded

 **(Cat Noir arrives at a subway, where he turns back into Adrien as he walks upstairs.)**

 **Police: Come on, let's get him!**

 **Plagg: If you want my opinion, I'd say the thief was akumatized. (eats his Camembert)**

"We all knew that." Tikki muttered, for her perch

 **Adrien: That much I had figured. See that lollipop stick? The sculptor. How did I not see that jealousy coming a mile away?**

 **Plagg: Yours or his?**

"Ha, Plagg totally called it." Nino chuckled

 **Adrien: Ha ha, so funny.**

 ** _Scene: Outside Théo's studio._**

 **Cat Noir: Gotcha, Copycat.**

 **(Meanwhile, Ladybug is at the top of a building, when her yo-yo receives a call)**

 **Ladybug: Huh? Cat Noir, where are you?**

 **Cat Noir: I found his den.**

 **Ladybug: Who?**

 **Cat Noir: My Copycat.**

 **Ladybug: I'm not getting you.**

"How didn't you get that? You knew a Cat Noir had stolen the Mona Lisa, and then Adrien just told you about his copycat." Alya asked

"I didn't quite grasp it, I was a worried more than anything." I felt Adrien squeeze my hand and I squeezed back

 **Cat Noir: If you'd been there this morning, you'd know what I was talking about.**

 **Ladybug: Well? Tell me where you are.**

 **Cat Noir: No, this is between me and him. I got myself into this mess, so I'm gonna get myself out.**

 **Ladybug: Uhh, Cat? Cat! (She checks Cat Noir's location and heads for it.)**

"That's clever, I didn't know that you could track each other down." Myléne commented

"It only works if the other Miraculous are active." Plagg responded

"Could it be used to track Hawkmoth down?" Max asked, I glanced at Adrien who sighed

"Unfortunately, not The Ladybug Miraculous and The Cat Miraculous are the polar opposites of each other, but they go together like Ying and Yang, so the tracking would only work for Ladybug to find Cat our for Cat to find Ladybug." Tikki explained, making everyone slump in their seats

"Darn." Alya muttered

 ** _Scene: Théo's studio._**

 **Cat Noir: (reading a note) Cat's in the bag?**

 **(The box bursts, and Cat Noir finds himself in chains.)**

"That was pretty clear to be honest." Adrien commented

 **Cat Noir: Cataclysm!**

 **(Suddenly, Copycat appears and places a square object in front of Cat Noir's hand. He destroys it instead, wasting the Cataclysm.)**

"What a waste of Cataclysm." Plagg mutters

 **Copycat: I don't get what Ladybug sees in you. A fool who so easily falls into my trap.**

 **(Cat Noir sees that Copycat has his staff)**

 **Copycat: Looking for this? Which one should I pick up? My one or my one?**

"When did he take that?" Kim asked

"We didn't even see him grab it." Nathaniel responded

 **(The staff starts ringing)**

 **Copycat: Ladybug, hurry up. I've caught the impostor at Théo Barbot's workshop.**

 **Ladybug: I'll be there in thirty seconds.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't come here, Ladybug! It's a trap! (Copycat ends the call.)**

 **Copycat: Too late, Cat. Ladybug's on her way, which was my plan all along.**

 **Cat Noir: She won't be duped. She knows me too well.**

"Hmm, you're both very similar though, if you weren't in chains dude, I'd struggle to spot which one was you." Nino commented

"Thanks for that Nino." Adrien responded, letting go of my hand to shove his shoulder

 **Copycat: I know you well too. (looking at his akumatized photo) And from now on, she'll love me, not you!**

 **Cat Noir: Love me? ...You're right! She loves me! That's why she'll be able to reveal your true identity!**

"You already had a plan in place before I even arrived, didn't you?" Adrien glanced at me and shrugged

"Sort of, when he brought that up, an idea just sparked in my head." He responded, I nodded

 **Hawk Moth: Copycat, stop this small talk and get me Cat Noir's Miraculous!**

 **(Copycat knocks Cat Noir down and is about to take his ring, but then Ladybug appears.)**

 **Copycat: Huh?**

 **Cat Noir: Ha ha!**

 **Copycat: There you are.**

 **(Copycat sees Ladybug running towards them, surrounded by bright colours)**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! He really looks like you!**

 **Cat Noir: That's because I am me!**

"So, you didn't know which one was the Real one?" Plagg asked

"Not really, they honestly look so alike and because I didn't see the altercation before, when I arrived I was confused as to which was the real one."

 **Ladybug: Where is his akuma?**

 **Copycat: Inside his ring, of course. Grab it.**

 **Hawk Moth: Ladybug's doing all the work for us. What sweet irony.**

 **(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**

"Hawkmoth gets really into this doesn't he?" Rose asked, I nodded

 **Ladybug: He even has the same powers as you.**

 **Copycat: Simply amazing, isn't it?**

 **Cat Noir: If you don't believe I'm the real Cat Noir, ask him about our love for each other.**

 **Ladybug: Uhh...**

 **Cat Noir: Have I ever lied to you, Bugaboo?**

"Copycat never called you any nicknames." Adrien commented

"That's what made me realise that you were the true Cat Noir."

 **Ladybug: (To Copycat) I hope you didn't tell him about us.**

 **Copycat: What?**

 **Ladybug: That we're... you know, we made a secret promise?**

 **Copycat: Uh, yes! Of course!**

 **Ladybug: We never made a promise. Copycat!**

"I honestly can't believe he fell for that." Alix laughed

 **Copycat: I love you, Ladybug! I'm way better than this mangy alley cat!**

"I'm no alley Cat!" Adrien yelled

"I know Kitty."

 **Ladybug: Sorry, but liars are losers. Cat Noir may annoy me to pieces, but he's never lied to me.**

 **Cat Noir: Thanks for the compliment. I think.**

"It was sort of a compliment." Tikki added

 **Hawk Moth: (from his lair) Do it now, take his Miraculous!**

 **Copycat: If I can't have you, then nobody will! Cataclysm!**

 **Ladybug: Let's wrap this up! Lucky Charm! (A spoon appears.) A spoon? What am I supposed to do with this?**

"Why a spoon?" Juleka asked

"Just watch."

 **(Copycat is about to use his Cataclysm, but Ladybug holds Cat Noir's chains up so that Copycat breaks them and frees Cat Noir.)**

 **Cat Noir: Excellent job, my lady.**

 **Ladybug: Where's his akuma?**

 **Cat Noir: The photo in his pocket. Let's make it snappy.**

 **Copycat: Ha ha ha! You're going to change back before me.**

 **(Copycat and Cat Noir fight, and Ladybug joins in.)**

 **Ladybug: He's pretty good.**

 **Cat Noir: Don't need to rub it in!**

 **Copycat: I told you I was better than him.**

"I never said he was better than you."

"I know My Lady." Adrien responded

 **Ladybug: (takes Cat Noir's staff) But I'm better than both of you! (gives the staff to Cat Noir)**

 **(The two Cats keep fighting, and Ladybug grabs Cat Noir's arm)**

 **Cat Noir: Hey, it's me!**

 **Copycat: He's lying! I'm the real one!**

 **Ladybug: Ugh, now you're both annoying me to pieces! Show me your ring. How many pads do you have left?**

"How would you be able to tell from that?" Myléne asked

"Cat Nor used his Cataclysm first, therefore his pads would be lower."

 **(Cat Noir's ring beeps first, showing only one pad, while Copycat refuses to show his.)**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir, scratch attack!**

 **Cat Noir: Gladly. I love a good cat fight. (meows)**

 **(Ladybug uses her lucky vision, and it shows her Cat Noir's staff, a wooden rod, her yo-yo, and the spoon. Ladybug uses these to make a fishing rod.)**

 **Ladybug: Time to go akuma fishing!**

"That is a very nice Akuma catcher." Alya grins

 **(Ladybug uses the fishing rod to lift Copycat into the ceiling, and Ladybug grabs his photo and tears it, releasing the akuma.)**

 **Ladybug: No more evil-doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (catches the akuma) Gotcha! (turns akuma into a butterfly) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal, and Copycat turns back into Théo, who is caught by Cat Noir.)**

 **Ladybug: Nice catch!**

 **Cat Noir: I'm so glad you could tell the real cat from the fake one.**

"Me too." He grins at me

 **Ladybug: Once I figured out which cat was really in love with me, it was a no-brainer.**

 **(Cat Noir's ring beeps.)**

 **Cat Noir: Better help the fellow out. His crush just got crushed. (under his breath, as he leaves) That makes two of us.**

I looked at him in shock, as his head drooped a little, I then pulled him in for a hug

"I didn't know, but know I do, I'm not going anywhere." I felt him hug me back

"Thank you, Princess." I smiled and then we pulled apart and turned to finish watching the episode

 **Théo: Ugh... What am I doing here? Ladybug?**

 **Ladybug: I'm sorry I couldn't make it this morning, Théo.**

 **Théo: Can you autograph it for me?**

 **Ladybug: Of course, I can! You've got some real artistry here. You've really captured my essence.**

 **Théo: Thank you, Ladybug. And don't worry. I know about you and Cat Noir. It's okay.**

 **Ladybug: Huh?**

"You must have been really confused." Kim commented

"A little bit."

"I love how you are so nice to the akuma victims Marinette." Rose gushed

"Me too." Adrien added

 ** _Scene: College. Cat Noir turns back into Adrien, and searches for his phone. He gives up and returns to the car._**

 **Adrien: Didn't find it.**

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette is with Alya._**

 **Automated voice: (from phone) If you wish to hear your message again, press 1. If you wish to erase your message, press 2.**

 **(Marinette presses 2.)**

 **Automated voice: Your message has been erased.**

 **Marinette: You know what? I'm gonna tell him I found his phone. That'd be a good way to start up a conversation, wouldn't it? And I'll invite him to the movies.**

 **Alya: That's my girl.**

"If only that had been what happened." Alya commented

 ** _Scene: College. Adrien is talking with Nino about his missing phone._**

 **Nino: Maybe you dropped it somewhere.**

 **Adrien: Well, if I did, then, whoever has it found it in the boys' locker room. I was checking my voicemail in there during fencing practice.**

 **Alya: Do it now!**

 **(Marinette puts Adrien's phone in his bag, which falls over.)**

 **Adrien: Huh? What in the... I already looked in here a thousand times!**

 **Nino: You need some time off. Hey, I know, let's go to the movies tonight.**

 **Alya: Hey, dudes, mind if a few friends tag along?**

 **Nino: Sure thing!**

 **(Marinette looks at Adrien and jumps for joy)**

 **Marinette: Yay!**

"That was a good episode." Alix commented

"Yeah it was." Nathaniel agreed

 _THE NEXT EPISODE WILL BEGIN SOON, PLEASE ENJOY THE REFRESHMENTS NEXT DOOR_


	8. Miraculous Ladybug Christmas Special

**_Marinette's Pov_**

We were all sat talking amongst ourselves, waiting for the next episode to start, I was sat next to Adrien, with my hand firmly in his. Tikki and Plagg were flying around above us, when suddenly the lights dimmed, we all turned to face the screen, Plagg and Tikki flew down to perch on the seat in front of us.

 _THANK YOU FOR BEING SO PATIENT, NOW WE WILL SHOW THE CHRISTMAS SPECIAL, ENJOY._

"Christmas Special? I don't remember anything crazy happening at Christmas." Alex commented

"I ran away from home." Adrien responded, I gave his hand a squeeze and he gave me a grateful smile, I smiled back and turned to face the screen as the episode started.

 ** _Scene: Bakery. Marinette, Alya and Manon enter the Bakery._**

 ** _Tom & Sabine:_** _**(Singing)**_ _Merry Christmas to all!_

"Oh, Singing! I love singing." Rose squeals

 ** _Marinette:(Singing)_** _Mom and Dad, I'll help you in the bakery. To hand the Christmas logs to all my friends you see._ _ **(Marinette passes the log to Alya, but it falls. Alya catches it.)** __Merry Christmas Alya and your family!_

"You have an amazing singing voice." Adrien whispered in my ear, I blushed and whispered back

"Thanks." He grinned and turned back to the screen

 ** _Alya:_** _**(Singing)**_ _Thanks my BFF, the same to you three!_

 ** _(Alix and her father arrive. Marinette passes the log to them.)_**

 ** _Marinette:_** _**(Singing)**_ _Alix and her dad, Merry Christmas to you!_

 ** _Mr. Kubdel:_** _ **(Singing)**_ _Tom, Sabine, Marinette Happy Holidays too._

 ** _(Rose and Juleka arrives. Marinette passes the log to them.)_**

 ** _Marinette:_** _**(Singing)**_ _Rose and Juleka, gifts for you, you bet!_

 ** _Rose:_** _**(Singing)**_ _Merry Christmas to you!_

 ** _Juleka:_** _**(Singing)**_ _Merry Christmas Marinette._

 ** _(Nadja arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.)_**

 ** _Marinette:_** _ **(Singing)**_ _Manon,_ _Merry Christmas, and Nadja! __**(Nino arrives. Marinette passes the log.)** __Merry Christmas, Nino **(Sabrina arrives. Marinette passes Manon to her with the log.)** and Sabrina! __Merry Christmas, Chl-_ _**(Chlo**_ ** _é and her father arrives. Marinette stops singing.)_**

Alex burst out laughing along with Kim

"I love how you stop mid song." Kim laughed

 _ **Chloé:** Do you want a photo?_

 ** _Sabine:_** _Marinette, it's Christmas!_

"Aw, it's sweet that your mum's so kind." Alya commented, I shrugged

"That's my mum, my dad is same, they believe in kindness no matter who they are."

"It's a shame you don't follow in their footsteps." Chloé huffed, I sighed as Tikki gave me a concerned look, I gave her a smile

"I'm okay." I felt Adrien squeeze my hand and I looked at him, he gave me a smile

"You are the most amazing person I have ever met, don't let Chloé get you down." Adrien said, pressing a kiss to the back of my hand that he was holding, I smiled

"Thanks Adrien." He smiled again with a nod and we turned back to watch

 ** _(Marinette sings as she gives Chloé the log.)_**

 ** _Marinette:_** _ **(Singing)**_ _Merry Christmas, Chlo_ _é._

 ** _Chloé:_** _Could you repeat that? I couldn't hear you._

 ** _(Marinette sings even louder)_**

 _ **Marinette:** __**(Singing)**_ _Merry Christmas Chlo_ _é!_

"You heard her the first time, there was no need to make her say it again." Nino commented, making Chloe huff

 ** _André:_** _Chloé, it's Christmas._

 ** _(Chloé sings towards Marinette.)_**

 ** _Chloé:_** _**(Singing)**_ _Merry Christmas Marinette!_ _(Whispers) But I hate your guts, don't you forget!_

 ** _Tom, Sabine, Marinette & André:_** _ **(Singing)**_ _Merry Christmas to all!_

 ** _(Chloé and her father leaves. Tom and Sabine kisses Marinette. Adrien's bodyguard arrives.)_**

 ** _Marinette:_** _Adrien's bodyguard. The present! I'll be right back! **(runs off to her room.)**_

"You got me a present?" Adrien asked, I blushed

"Got you? Nah, more like made you a present." Nino responded

"Made me a present?" Adrien asked again

"Marinette makes all her presents." Mylene responded and Adrien looked at me in awe

"You made that present?" he asked, I nodded, and he sighed "I feel awful for giving it away now." I gave him a shocked look

"Don't, I know why you gave it away, I'm not upset, and I wasn't then either, you have a good heart Adrien and I'll never fault you for that." He smiled and lent in to press a kiss against my forehead

 ** _Scene: Marinette's room. Marinette searching for her present._**

 ** _Marinette:_** _I don't believe this! Where's the gift? Where did I put it? I'm so lame!_

 ** _(Tikki flies out and pulls the present.)_**

 ** _Tikki:_** _It's right here, Marinette. See?_

 ** _Marinette:_** _**(takes the present)** Ah! Thanks, Tikki._

"Good old Tikki, always finding the lost objects." Plagg chuckled

"Who are you calling old?" Tikki muttered shoving Plagg off the seat, making him fall to the floor, Adrien chuckled

"Plagg you don't ever call a girl or woman old." Adrien commented, making Plagg huff and float back up to his seat

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." Plagg muttered and sat back down next to Tikki

 ** _Scene: Bakery. Sabine waves goodbye to Adrien's bodyguard._**

 ** _Marinette:_** _Huh? **(leaves the bakery.)**_

 ** _Scene: The Place des Vosges. Marinette calls out for Adrien's bodyguard._**

 ** _Marinette:_** _Excuse me? Wait! If you don't mind, this is... this is for Adrien._

 ** _(Adrien's bodyguard takes the gift.)_**

 ** _Marinette:_** _Can you wish him a Merry Christmas from me, that is... I mean it could be from you too, in fact Merry Christmas to you from... um, ah... me, of course... ah **(laughs. Marinette waves goodbye and the bodyguard leaves.)** I hope Adrien has a good Christmas. **(looks the skies and an image of Adrien appears.)**_

Adrien sighs next to me and I squeeze his hand, he gives me a smile

"Thank you." I smile back at him

"You're welcome." We the turned back to look at the screen

 ** _Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien and Nathalie are decorating the Christmas tree._**

 ** _Adrien:_** _Check it out, Nathalie. Do you think he will like all the decorations?_

"He didn't even come down to look at the decorations." Adrien muttered angrily, I gave him a sad smile

"They were very nice decorations."

"You're just saying that, because you're my girlfriend." Adrien huffed, I frowned

"No, if I thought they were ugly I would have told you, just ask Tikki." He gave me a look before looking over at Tikki and Plagg

"She's right, they are lovely decorations Adrien." Tikki responded, Adrien sighed

"Dude, just leave with the compliments, don't let it turn into an argument, better off that way." I heard Nino whisper to Adrien. Adrien nodded and pressed a kiss to the back on my hand

"I'm sorry." He whispered, I smiled

"That's okay." Then we continued to watch the episode

 ** _(Adrien's bodyguard enters the house.)_**

 ** _Adrien:_** _He should be down here already. Did you call him?_

 ** _Nathalie:_** _Perhaps we should give him... a few more minutes._

 ** _(Adrien looks disappointed.)_**

 ** _Adrien:_** _What's the point? He's not coming. **(Adrien walks and his bodyguard gives him Marinette's present.) Thank you. (Adrien walks up to his room.)** Merry Christmas both of you._

"That's rough man." Kim commented

"Did he come see you at all?" Chloé asked in what seemed to be a concerned voice, Adrien shrugged

"I don't know."

"What do you mean?" Alix asked

"You'll see."

 ** _Scene: Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel is looking at a picture of his wife._**

 ** _(Nathalie knocks the door.)_**

 ** _Gabriel:_** _Yes?_

 ** _(Nathalie enters the room.)_**

 ** _Nathalie:_** _I can imagine how difficult it must be for you, sir. But it's also Adrien's first Christmas without his mother. I really think, sir..._

 ** _Gabriel:_** _I know, you're right. I'll go see him. I just need a little more time._

"Hmm, seems like he was planning to come and see you Kid." Plagg commented, Adrien didn't respond, but he continued to watch the screen.

 ** _Nathalie:_** _Of course. **(leaves the room)**_

 ** _Scene: Adrien's room. Adrien is seen complaining about his father._**

 ** _Adrien:_** _He's still only thinking of himself! I just want this terrible day to be over and done with! I hate Christmas!_

"How can you hate Christmas?" Alya asked

"I was angry at my father." Adrien responded

"Do you feel differently about Christmas now?" Max asked

"Yeah, I love Christmas." Adrien responds with a smile, I smiled back

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 ** _Adrien:_** _Plagg, claws out! **(Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**_

 ** _Scene: The street of Paris. Cat Noir is running._**

 ** _Cat Noir:_** _ **(Singing)**_ _It's Christmas in Paris, all is cheery and bright! But I'm all alone tonight. **(Marinette and her parents are seen having a Christmas dinner.)**_

"You went to my house? You could have knocked, you would have been more than welcome inside." He gave me a sheepish look

"I didn't think." He responded putting his other hand to the back of his head, I rolled my eyes

 _ **(Singing)**_ _Families are together, with their gifts by their side. Only Cat Noir's alone tonight. **(Chloé and her father are seen having a Christmas dinner.)**_

"You came to see me as well? Well I wouldn't have let you in a Cat Noir, but as Adrien I definitely would have." Chloé commented glancing at her nails

"Thanks, Chloé, that really makes me feel better." Adrien responded sarcastically

"Of course, it would." Chloé said

 _ **(Singing)**_ _There's no warmth for me, no tenderness for me. I'm alone like a cat in the night! I'm a sad lonely kitty! won't anyone take pity? Cat Noir is alone tonight! Cat Noir is alone tonight!_

 ** _Scene: Hôtel de Ville. Cat Noir is seen singing._**

 ** _Cat Noir:_** _**(Singing)**_ _No cares about me, if I'm lost or I'm found and I'm just a cat in the night! I'll take your symbol of joy and burn it to the ground. I'm the vengeful cat of the night! I'm the vengeful cat of the night! Ca-ta-cly-sm! __**(He attempts to use his power against the Christmas tree, but a vision of his mother appears.)** I can't do it! I can't do it! **(He uses his power against a Gabriel advertisement and it collapses.)** __I'm cold and alone, I don't want to be in pain. All that anger was all in vain. I need to go back home to try and find a way. Tomorrow will be a brand-new day. __Let's go home now. Plagg, claws out. **(Cat Noir transforms back into Adrien.)**_

"So that's what happened to that."

"What did you think happened?" Adrien asked looking confused

"I wasn't sure, I knew you'd used your Cataclysm, but I wasn't sure why." He nodded

"Why did you say Claws out again? You were already transformed." Max asked, Adrien shrugged

"I'm not sure." Adrien responded with a frown

 ** _Adrien:_** _Plagg? Plagg!?_

 ** _Plagg:_** _**(Singing)**_ _I wish that I can help you, to assist with your transformation. But I can't Adrien, don't you see? I'm tired and distress, I got nothing to digest, I'm weak and I'm running out empty._

"Plagg! You would have succeeded with the transformation, lazy cat!" Tikki yelled bopping him on the head

"What can I say? I was really hungry." Plagg responded, rubbing his head

 ** _Adrien:_** _Plagg? Plagg, what have I done? Wait, I'll help you **! (Adrien searches for Camembert and finds Marinette's present. He unwraps it, finding that it's a hat, and puts Plagg on it. He notices a letter signed by Marinette and reads it.)** "Merry Christmas". Signed Marinette. She's so awesome! We're going to fix you right up, Plagg! **(puts the letter back to his shirt. bell rings)** Do you hear that? It's Christmas! **(he stands up and the letter falls.)** Merry Christmas, Plagg._

 ** _Plagg:_** _Merry Christmas, Adrien._

"SHE SIGNED THE CARD!" Alya yelled, making the rest of the class cheer minus, myself and Chloé, who just smiled, Adrien chucked while I sported a blush

"You dropped the card." Mylene commented

"Huh, I never noticed that." Adrien commented

 ** _Scene: Outside Adrien's room. Gabriel walks up the stairs, carrying a present. He walks into Adrien's room smiling._**

"He did come to visit you." Rose gushed

"My father was smiling." Adrien comments in disbelief

"He does care about you Adrien, just in his own way." I squeezed his hand and he gave me a small smile

 ** _Gabriel:_** _Adrien. Adrien? **(notices open window)** Adrien! **(Nathalie and Adrien's chauffeur walk in.)** Go and find him immediately! Immediately!_

"He looks really worried." Adrien says sadly

"He was, Dude his assistant phone pretty much everyone in this room, asking if you were at our house." Nino commented

"Somewhere along the line, got missing, turned into kidnapped." Alya added

"Kidnapped? Why would anyone think I was kidnapped? Beside they wouldn't have been able to get to my bedroom window." Adrien responds

"A lot like how you shouldn't be able to get out, but somehow do." Tikki comments munching on a cookie

"Where did you get that from?" Plagg demanded

"The same place you get your cheese from." Tikki responded

"Touché." Plagg mutters

 ** _Nathalie:_** _Hello? Yes, Merry Christmas._

 ** _Nino:_** _No Ma'am, he's not at my house._

 ** _Alya:_** _Adrien? Isn't he at home?_

 ** _Kim:_** _He's been kidnapped? No joke._

"Kim!" Chloé yelled

"You're the one that got us all worried he had been kidnapped?" Alix asked, Kim shrugged

 ** _(Officer Roger and Sabrina climb into the Police Car, they both fasten themselves in)_**

 ** _Roger:_** _Don't worry, Sabrina. We'll find your friend wherever he is._

 ** _Sabine:_** _Kidnapped? I'm sure there's another explanation._

"Marinette, your mother, the voice of reason." Adrien announces, I giggled, and he shot me a wide smile

 ** _Tom:_** _Let's take a look around the neighborhood, just in case. The presents can wait. You wanna come, Marinette?_

 ** _Marinette:_** _I'm not feeling so great, I'll just wait here at home and if I hear anything, I'll call you right away. 'kay? **(Runs up the steps to her room, Tikki flies out of her jacket)** Quick, we've gotta find Adrien._

 ** _[Transformation Sequence]_**

 ** _Marinette_** _: Tikki, spots on! **(Marinette transforms into Ladybug.)**_

 ** _Scene: Streets of Paris. Adrien walks in the cold. He talks to Plagg._**

"You were worried too?" Adrien asked me

"We all were, you're our friend, who had suddenly gone missing late at night, of course you'd worried us." He smiled and lent in to press a kiss to my cheek

 ** _Adrien:_** _Don't worry, Plagg, I'll find you something to eat. I can't promise it'll be Camembert._

 ** _Santa Claus:_** _Ho, ho, ho! No need to grab now, children. Good old Santa Claus has a gift for everyone._

 ** _Girl:_** _These gifts are so lame, and I bet this is totally fake! **(Girl pulls on Santa's beard)**_

 ** _Santa:_** _Hey! Easy on the beard. **(Both children throw snowballs at Santa, making him fall to the ground)**_

 ** _Boy:_** _Yeah! Totally. No way you're the real Santa Claus._

 ** _Adrien:_** _Hey! What's wrong with you? **(Adrien helps Santa back to his feet)** Even if he's not the real one, what would Santa think of your behavior?_

"Aw, that's so sweet Adrien." Rose says

 ** _Man:_** _The young man's absolutely right kids, say sorry right now._

 ** _Kids:_** _Sorry, Santa Claus._

 ** _Santa:_** _It's no big deal, children. Merry Christmas anyway._

 ** _Man:_** _Same to you._

 ** _Adrien:_** _I'm sorry Sir, are you okay?_

 ** _Santa:_** _Fine. Don't worry, I'm a tough old Santa. But what are you doing out at this time of night? Are you lost? You're not exactly dressed for the cold weather. Maybe you'd like some hot chocolate, I've got some left._

"Yeah, you don't have a coat, you must have been freezing." Nathaniel commented, Adrien shrugged

"I warmed up pretty quick." Adrien responded

 ** _Adrien:_** _Yeah, I'd love some Sir, doesn't get much better than that._

 ** _(Plagg comes out of Adrien's Christmas hat)_**

 ** _Plagg:_** _Ahem!_

 ** _Adrien:_** _Except maybe a slice of Camembert?_

 ** _Santa:_** _Oh, you're in luck! I've still got some sandwich leftover. This is some of the smelliest cheese I've ever come across. Hmm, that smells… perfect. To each its own. So, you're not lost then, I hope._

 ** _(Adrien feeds Plagg one slice of Camembert)_**

 ** _Adrien:_** _It's my first Christmas without my mom, sir. And my father…_

 ** _Santa:_** _Doesn't know how to move on? I understand. But you dad must be wondering where you are, you know. He must be very worried about you. Now that you've gotten out of the house and cleared your thoughts a bit, don't you think it'd be a good idea to go home?_

 ** _Adrien:_** _Yeah, you're right._

 ** _Santa:_** _Atta boy, that's what Christmas is all about. Families together. I'll take you there on my sleigh._

 ** _(Santa tries to put his own hat on, only to find it filled with snow, Adrien chuckles quietly)_**

 ** _Adrien:_** _C'mon, Plagg. **(Plagg flies into Adrien's shirt)** Alright, but you put this on._

 ** _Santa:_** _Hmm?_

 ** _Adrien_** _: The friend who gave it to me would want you to have it._

 ** _Santa:_** _A present, for me?_

 ** _Adrien:_** _Everyone deserves a Christmas present._

 ** _Santa:_** _Thanks a lot, son._

"That was kind of you Adrien." Alya commented, I slumped slightly remembering what I did to that Santa Claus

 ** _Scene: Outside Hôtel de Ville. Ladybug swings by and sees the damage caused by Cat Noir's Cataclysm._**

 ** _Ladybug:_** _**(singing)** __There is only one thing this kind of damage can bring, Cat Noir's Cataclysm, am I right? And look this gift wrap too, it's an important clue, it's from my present to Adrien tonight. Adrien disappears, and Cat Noir steps in, he must be working to protect him. My only explanation, my speculation, is that some supervillain is after Adrien. It's a good thing I'm here, I'll protect him without fear, this boy that I secretly love. Now with all of my might, I'll save you tonight, you're the boy that I secretly love. If you'll never know it's true, I'll be there for you, you're the boy that I secretly love. But what would you do if you knew what's true, that's why I so secretly love you._

"I love your song Milady." Adrien whispers in my ear, I blushed

"Shh, you were never meant to hear that." He chuckled

"I don't think any of us were meant to see any of what we've done." He whispered back

"Very true."

 ** _Ladybug:_** _Who could possibly have been akumatized on Christmas Eve? Footsteps._

"Nobody yet Milady." Adrien responded

"I know, I feel awful." He smiled and gave my hand a squeeze

"At least sit up a little." He said, I shook my head and sunk lower in my chair

 ** _Scene: Streets of Paris. Santa Claus is taking Adrien home in his sleigh._**

 ** _(Officer Roger and Sabrina drive past the sleigh, Officer Roger waves at Santa, Santa Claus waves back. Adrien is lent over the other side getting some hot chocolate)_**

 ** _Adrien:_** _How about you, sir? Where will you be celebrating Christmas?_

 ** _Santa:_** _Me? I have all of Paris. The whole world even! Ho, ho, ho!_

 ** _Adrien:_** _All by yourself, huh? Okay, here's what we're gonna do. Take me back home and have Christmas with us! I need you to bring the Christmas spirit back into our home._

 ** _Santa:_** _All right then. But I can't stay for too long, you do know that Santa's very busy at Christmas time._

 ** _Adrien:_** _Thank you!_

 ** _Scene: Outside the Agreste mansion. Adrien rings the doorbell while Santa is behind him, Gabriel answers._**

 ** _Gabriel:_** _Adrien, is that you? Who are you?_

 ** _Santa:_** _Isn't it obvious? I'm Santa Claus!_

 ** _Gabriel:_** _Really now? That would make me the Easter Bunny. You're here for money, I suppose? I'll get my bodyguard to deal with you._

 ** _Adrien:_** _No, you're wrong, father!_

 ** _Ladybug:_** _No, he's not. Your fathers got the right idea. He's a supervillain under Hawk Moth's control._

"No, he wasn't, you made a mistake." Chloé commented smugly

"You don't have to rub it in you know." Alya responded

 ** _Adrien:_** _What?_

 ** _Santa:_** _You're all totally crazy!_

 ** _Adrien:_** _What? No, Ladybug stop! That man hasn't been akumatized!_

 ** _Ladybug:_** _I know when I'm looking at an akuma victim, trust me._

"Except you weren't looking at an akuma victim, were you?" Chloé asked smugly

"Alright, she made a mistake, you don't need to keep mentioning it." Nathaniel responded

"Yeah, we're trying to watch." Max adds

 ** _Santa:_** _C'mon! (runs away on his sleigh)_

 ** _Ladybug:_** _You're safe now. Go on home._

 ** _Adrien:_** _No wait! Plagg!_

 ** _Nathalie:_** _Adrien._

 ** _Scene: Streets of Paris. Santa Claus runs away from Ladybug, but she catches up to him._**

 ** _Santa:_** _C'mon ponies, giddy up! **(Ladybug wraps Santa with her yo-yo and takes him out of his sleigh, headfirst into the snow)** Hey! Are you out of your mind?_

 ** _Santa:_** _This hurts really bad!_

"You hurt the real Santa." Chloé laughed

"Why would the real Santa stay that long in Paris anyway?" Nino asked

"It's a lot more likely that it's not the real Santa, just one dressing up like Santa, but happens to have a really long beard." Max explains, making Chloé huff

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair. Hawk Moth's window opens._**

 ** _Hawk Moth:_** _Ahh. Without even knowing it, you're giving me the best Christmas gift ever, Ladybug. An innocent man wrongly accused. But the spirit of Christmas is broken! **(he turns a butterfly into an akuma)** Fly away, my little akuma. You have all that you need to evilize this Santa._

"Even he has to rub it in, why do supervillains always make you feel worse about yourself than you already do?" Adrien shrugged and pressed a kiss to my cheek

"I don't know why they do that, but you're amazing in my books." Adrien comments, I smile with a small blush

 ** _Scene: Agreste mansion._**

 ** _Natalie:_** _Where are you going, Adrien?_

 ** _Adrien:_** _To my room, of course, since my father isn't celebrating Christmas._

 ** _Nathalie:_** _Of course, he is Adrien. Your father came to see earlier, but you'd gone out. I'll tell him that you're waiting for him. **(Nathalie pats Adrien's Bodyguard, who moves past her to follow Adrien upstairs)** Just making sure you'll stay in your room this time._

 ** _Adrien:_** _Yeah, okay._

 ** _Scene: Streets of Paris. Ladybug realizes Santa Claus is not akumatized._**

 ** _Ladybug:_** _You… So, you're not a supervillain?_

"Give the girl a Prize." Chloé states

"Okay, enough now Chloé, we get it, Marinette made a mistake, but everyone makes mistakes." Adrien responded

"Yeah, you've made plenty of mistakes that have let to more Akuma's ever created, more so than Marinette." Alya added, making Chloe huff

 ** _Santa:_** _Of course, I'm not! I think you've been reading too many comic books, young lady._

 ** _Ladybug:_** _I'm so sorry, um, let me help you-_

 ** _Santa:_** _No thank you! I think you've helped me enough. **(he walks away and Ladybug swings away)**_

 ** _Santa:_** _Nobody around here respects the spirit of Christmas anymore. **(the akuma enters his hat)**_

 ** _Hawk Moth:_** _Well, I believe in you. Santa Claws, I am Hawk Moth. They wrongly accused you of being a supervillain, so that's what you'll get to be from now on. In exchange, since I've been good enough all year round, I'm going to ask you for two gifts. Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous._

"Two gifts? Now that's just down right greedy!" Alix yells in outrage, making most of the class laugh

 ** _Santa:_** _I shall deliver. Merry Christmas, Hawk Moth!_

 ** _Santa Claws:_** _Ladybug! **(singing)** __You think you can get away with making fun of me? You think you can get away with accusing me? I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night._ _**(he throws her a present full of bats and flies away on his sleigh)**_

"Isn't he just saying his name?" Nathaniel asked, I shook my head and sat up in my seat

"No, he's talking about Claws as in, Adrien saying Claws out." There were a lot of 'ah's that went around the room

 ** _Scene: Agreste mansion. Adrien plays video games, while being watched by his chauffeur._**

 ** _(Santa Claws flies through the window into Adrien's bedroom)_**

 ** _Adrien:_** _Santa Claus?_

 ** _Santa Claws:_** _Not exactly! **(Adrien's chauffeur, moved to stand in front of Adrien, to defend him) (singing)** __I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night. __**(throws them a present full of spiders and his chauffeur runs away)** I'll do you no harm, Adrien. I'm in your debt!_

 _You gave me a present, and that I won't forget. In fact, I will avenge you! I'll avenge us too._

 ** _Adrien:_** _No, wait!_

 ** _Santa Claws:_** _This will be the Christmas of revenge! **(Adrien's Bodyguard, becomes scared by the spiders and runs from the room, Adrien smiles in the direction his Bodyguard left and held out his right hand)**_

 ** _Adrien:_** _Plagg, claws out!_

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris hotel. André and Chloé are going to have Christmas dinner._**

 ** _André:_** _Santa Claus has come this year, my sweet Chloé!_

 ** _Chloé:_** _Aaah!_

 ** _Santa Claws:_** _Horrible Christmas, everyone! **(singing)** __I am Santa Claws! I'm a rebel_

 ** _Chloé:_** _Hey! My presents!_

"I like how, that's what you care about most." Kim commented

"They were important to me." Chloé huffed

 ** _Santa Claws: (singing)_** _with a cause! I'll punish and give you a fright! Have a horrible Christmas night._ **_(Santa Claws flies away on his sleigh)_** _Horrible Christmas, everyone!_

 ** _(Sleigh flying across the Paris sky, Ladybug is running across the rooftops behind it)_**

 ** _Ladybug:_** _It's just the two of us, Santa Claws!_

 ** _(Cat Noir appears, running across the rooftops next to her)_**

 ** _Cat Noir:_** _The three of us, m'Lady._

 ** _Ladybug:_** _Cat Noir? Where were you? What happened to Adrien?_

"Why would you ask him those questions while you're running after an Akuma?" Mylene asked

"They were very important questions at the time, I had been transformed and used Cataclysm without much reason." Adrien responded

 ** _Cat Noir:_** _It's a-, long story… Cats have their little secrets too, y'know? **(they get on Santa Claw's sleigh)** Who's going to deliver presents to the children now, Santa Claws?_

 ** _Santa Claws:_** _There are no more presents, no more spirit of Christmas! You should've been good. **(He throws Cat Noir a present which throws him off of the flying sleigh)**_

 ** _Cat Noir: (while falling)_** _I've been good all year round!_

 ** _Ladybug:_** _Not enough, apparently._

"I love how that's your response." Alya chuckles

"I like Adrien's response to being thrown of the sleigh." Nino chuckles

"Nino, I'm glad you find amusement in my misery." Adrien grins

"'Course Dude." Nino responds

 ** _(She dives down to save him)_** _Hang on! **(she ties her yo-yo to Santa Claw's sleigh)**_

 ** _Santa Claws:_** _How 'bout a nice sleigh ride, my little, wretched elves! Ho, ho, ho, ho! Hold on!_

 _Here we go!_

 ** _(Santa Claws drives his sleigh across Paris, making twists and turns, flying upside down and in loops)_**

 ** _Cat Noir:_** _Don't you have to have a license to drive one of these things?_

 ** _Santa Claws:_** _It's time to open your gifts, kiddies!_

 ** _Ladybug:_** _I'm gonna try to stop the sleigh. You deal with Santa Claws! **(Cat Noir fight with Santa Claws. Ladybug gets on one of the reindeer)** Woah, slow down **! (Santa Claws falls off the sleigh, but Cat Noir catches him)**_

 ** _Santa Claws:_** _Thank you. **(He throws Cat Noir off the sleigh)**_

 ** _Cat Noir:_** _Woah, Ladybug!_

 ** _Ladybug:_** _Not again! **(She dives down to save him and swings them into Alya's house)**_

 ** _Scene: Césaire house. Ladybug and Cat Noir swing in and fall on top of each other._**

 ** _Alya:_** _Ladybug? Cat Noir? Now that's a Christmas scoop! Anything you'd like to say for the Ladyblog?_

 ** _Ladybug:_** _Uh, it's not at all what it looks like._

"What was it meant to look like then?" Alya asked

"Defiantly not the way it looked there."

 ** _(Santa Claws flies by and Cat Noir is about to follow him, but Ladybug stops him)_** _No, wait. This isn't gonna work. Lucky Charm! **(Ladybug's Lucky Charm gives her a box)**_

 ** _Cat Noir:_** _I hope it's not trying to tell us to move to another city._

"I should hope it wasn't trying to tell us that." Adrien shrugged

"It was the first thing that came to my mind." Adrien responded

 ** _Ladybug:_** _I need packing tape, scissors and office supplies. Do you guys have those things here?_

 ** _Alya:_** _In there._

 ** _Marlena:_** _Right here._

 ** _Etta & Ella:_** _And here!_

 ** _Ladybug:_** _My Christmas list. Go to the Dupain-Cheng's bakery and grab these items. Then meet me back at the Eiffel Tower, I'll explain everything once we're there. **(Writes out a list and hands it over to Cat Noir)**_

 ** _Cat Noir:_** _I've always dreamed of being your Santa Claus, M'Lady. **(Cat Noir takes the list and hops off the balcony, Ladybug collects the supplies and rips one the Césaire's curtains down to pack all the supplies into and then swings it over her shoulder like a Santa sack)**_

 ** _Ladybug:_** _Don't worry, Christmas will be back to normal soon enough._

 ** _Alya:_** _Go get 'em. Lady-Claus._

 ** _Scene: Paris. Santa Claws flies by the Eiffel Tower and something catches his eye. He finds a present there with a drawing of him._**

 ** _Santa Claws:_** _It's me._

"Aw, you guys got him a present, that's so sweet." Rose gushed

 ** _Cat Noir: (singing)_** _Santa, you're the winner. We stand down and surrender. We fear you have defeated us, so we give you our Miraculous. But beforehand, here is a gift for you. 'Cause on Christmas Eve, even you have a right to that too._

 ** _Santa Claws:_** _A present? For me?_

 ** _Hawk Moth:_** _Don't listen to him, it has to be a trap!_

"Well, Hawkmoth could see it was a trap." Adrien commented

"I think Santa Claws was taken by the fact he had a present, I suppose to him it didn't matter who it gave it to him."

"He was pretty happy when I gave him the hat you made me too, he must not get a lot of presents himself." Adrien responded, I nodded

 ** _Cat Noir: (singing)_** _Rebel with the cause, you give us so much fright. We all have the right to a present on Christmas night. __**(Santa Claws tries to take the present, but Ladybug jumps out of it)**_

 ** _Ladybug:_** _Merry Christmas! **(Ladybug ties up Santa Claws)**_

 ** _Cat Noir:_** _Cataclysm! **(Cat Noir takes Santa Claws' hat and destroys it, then hands it to Ladybug.)** Merry Christmas, milady._

 ** _Ladybug:_** _Thanks, kitty. **(The hat disintegrates and the akuma flies out of it)** No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! Gotcha! Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! **(she tosses the Lucky Charm in the air, returning everything to normal, Santa and his reindeer return to normal while still in the sky, they fall but the Miraculous ladybugs follow him down and catch him, returning him to the ground)**_

 ** _Ladybug & Cat Noir:_** _Pound it!_

 ** _Hawk Moth:_** _Ladybug, Cat Noir. Go ahead and enjoy your Christmas this time, but we'll see who gets the best presents next Christmas._

 ** _Scene: Agreste mansion, Gabriel's atelier. Gabriel talks to Adrien in front of his mother's portrait._**

 ** _Gabriel:_** _Adrien. You understand I can't have you disappearing like that. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you._

"Dude, your father does care about you." Nino commented

"I can see that now." Adrien responded

"I told you, he does care about you in his own way."

 ** _(the bell rings, Nathalie picks up and opens the gate)_**

 ** _Nathalie:_** _I think it's for you. **(they go to the foyer and open the front door)** I informed everyone that Adrien was home, safe and sound, sir. They were all worried about their friend._

 ** _Adrien:_** _Oh please, father. It's Christmas!_

 ** _Gabriel:_** _Of course. Come on in._

 ** _Nino:_** _Aww, brother! **(gives Adrien a hug, as all his friends gather around him)**_

 ** _Nathalie:_** _Merry Christmas, Adrien._

 ** _All:_** _**(Singing)**_ _Merry Christmas to all!_

 ** _Adrien:_** _**(looking at his family portrait with his mom)** Merry Christmas, mom_.

THANK YOU FOR BEING PATIENT AND WATCHING THIS EPISODE, THE NEXT ONE WILL BE ALONG SHORTLY.

"I'm glad that we got to watch that."

"Me too, it was good to see a Christmas special." Alya added

"I got to see that my father does actually care." Adrien commented, I smiled and gave his hand a squeeze, in response he brought the hand he was holding up to his lips and pressed a kiss to the back of it "Thank you Milady." I smiled

"You're welcome, but I'm a little hungry, can we go get something to eat?" he smiled with a nod

"Tikki, Plagg? Are you guys coming as well?" Adrien asked them, they both floated up from their seat

"Sure, I could eat." Plagg responded and flew over to rest on Adrien's shoulder

"I'm a bit peck-ish too." Tikki responds and flies over to rest on my shoulder.

 **(A/N: Thank you for being so patient, here is the Christmas special, I did try to have it out around Christmas day, but it got a little delayed, so I apologize for the delay and I hope you enjoyed this episode.)**


	9. The Evillustrator

**Adrien's Pov**

I sat quietly as I watched our classmates filed out of the room to the snacks

"Hey Kid, mind if I tag along with your buddy?" Plagg's voice filtered through my thoughts, I looked at him and nodded

"Sure." He looked at Tikki, who nodded also and they both took off flying towards the other room

"Adrien?" I heard Mariette ask. I turned in my seat to look at her, we were the only ones left in the room, he had a slightly hesitant look on her face, a look I didn't like "Are you upset that I took your phone?" I sighed and took a hold of both her hands

"I thought we talked about this. I'm not upset with you, but at least now you know that if I had got that message, we would have been dating a lot sooner." I grinned at her and she blushed slightly

"I know that we talked about it earlier, I just wasn't sure if you were just being nice because all our friends were here." I gave her a sad look as she bowed her head, I sighed and gave her a soft look

"Mari, look at me, please?" it took a few seconds, but she did lift her head "I wasn't just being nice because of our friends, I'm a nice person in general." She smiled

"I know."

"And, I'm not mad, now that I know what happened, I actually find the whole thing really funny."

"You do?" she asked timidly

"Yeah, I really would have liked to hear that message in person." She blushed, and I chuckled "But you don't need to worry, were together now and I don't plan on letting you go any time soon." She blushed

"Thanks, I needed to hear that." I smiled

"Would you like to go get something to eat with me?" she smiled at me and nodded

"I think we best make sure our Kwami's aren't getting into trouble." She commented, I grinned and stood up, before holding my hand out to her

"Then shall we My Lady?" She smiled and took a hold on my hand, I pulled her to her feet

"We shall, Kitty." I grinned as she looked her arm through mine, and we walked into the room next door, our arms linked.

"Hey, you two, come sit over here." Alya called to us, I glanced over and saw they were sat on the same table as before, we walked over and sat down in the two remaining chairs unlinking out arms, I grasped her hand and linked our fingers, she smiled at me

"So, you two get everything sorted?" Nino asked, I nodded

"Yeah, I'm not letting her go."

"I'm not letting you go either Kitty." Mari said squeezing my hand

"You two are so cute together." Alya commented smiling, I grinned, and I saw Mari blush out the corner of my eye.

"We have to be back in the room soon, so if you're hungry you best eat up." Tikki said, I smiled at her

"Thanks, Tikki, but I'm okay with just water, Mari do you want anything?" I looked at her, she shrugged

"Would you like some Camembert?" Plagg asked her, but she shook her head with a smile

"No thank you Plagg, I might just have a cookie and a drink of water." She said reaching out with her other hand to pick up cookie from the plate on the table. She ate it quickly and then took a mouthful of water

"Which Akuma do you think we're going to see next?" Alya asked, I looked over at her and shrugged

"It could be anyone of them." Mari responded

"Yeah, we've fought a lot of Akuma's, and so far, we've only seen 5? Or was it 6?"

"6 plus the Christmas Episode." Mari answered

"Oh Yeah."

"Why don't we head back in and see which episode is next?" Nino suggested, I nodded

"Sounds good to me."

"Me too." Alya said, I looked at Mari who nodded

"Let's go then." We all stood from our seats and headed back into the viewing room, followed by our friends, who were chattering quietly. We took our seats in the viewing room and the two Kwami's settled to sit on the back of one of the chairs in front of me and Mari. Then the Lights dimmed as the next episode started.

 ** _Scene: Collège Françoise Dupont at night. Marinette is being chased by Stormy Weather and Lady Wi-Fi._**

 **Marinette: Heeelp!**

"Wait, when did this happen? I don't remember you being in trouble." I looked at Mari who shrugged

"I'm not sure, Lady WIFI and Stormy weather were never akumatized at the same time, Hawkmoth doesn't have enough power to transform more than one at once." Mari responded

 ** _(Marinette runs away from Stormy Weather, but she finds Lady Wifi. Lady Wifi puts a pink pause symbol on her, and Stormy Weather freezes her with her parasol. But then, Super Nathan arrives, and erases Stormy Weather's parasol. He traps the two villains in a cage he draws. He also erases the ice block Marinette is trapped in)_**

 **Marinette: Oh, Super Nathan, you're my hero!**

"It's my comic drawing." Nathaniel commented; Mari turned to look at him, I looked at him too

"You mean the one you got akumatized over?" Mari asked and Nathaniel nodded. I nodded in understanding and we turned back to face the screen

 **Nathaniel: It was nothing.**

 **Marinette: (embraces Nathaniel) I love you!**

 **Nathaniel: (embraces Marinette) I love you too, Marinette.**

"That's definitely not real." Mari proclaimed

"No, it's not real." Nathaniel said, I huffed, and Mari took hold of my hand and squeezed

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Nathaniel! What are you drawing?**

 ** _(Nathaniel looks up, revealing the scene to be a dream)_**

 **Nathaniel: Wha, wha-**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science.**

 **Nathaniel: I'm sorry...**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: You go march yourself down to the principal's office and show him that chicken scratch! Then you'll be really sorry!**

"That's really mean, they are amazing drawings." Rose gushes, I glance over my shoulder at him

"Thanks Rose." Nathaniel bushed, I grinned as he caught my eye and I nodded at him, he gave me a relieved smile and mouthed a 'Thank you', I then turned back to look at the screen

 ** _(Nathaniel trips over Mylène's bag, dropping his sketchbook. Chloé grabs it)_**

 **Chloé: Ooh! Look, Sabrina! It's him as a superhero! And look who he's saving! It's Marinette!**

 **Marinette: Uh-**

 **Chloé: He's so totally crushing on you, Marinette!**

 **Nathaniel: Gimme that!**

"Adrikins You see that? The Poor Artist has a crush on Marinette." Chloé proclaimed loudly, I rolled my eyes

"I saw Chloé, it's nothing for you to worry about."

"But Adrikins!" I turned in my seat to look at her

"Enough Chloé, I'm with Mari, I love Mari, Nathaniel isn't a threat to my relationship with Mari, he's a good friend, not just to me, but to all of us, even you Chloé, now we would like to continue watching." She nodded ad I turned back to face the screen, Mari gave my hand a squeeze and I gave her a smile

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: Enough! Nathaniel, go!**

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 **Hawk Moth: (his window opens) Ahhh... Artists can be so emotional. I love it. (turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly to him, my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!**

"Hawk Moth needs to be taken down a peg." Alix comments, I nodded in agreement

"I want to know who he is." Tikki says, Mari nods in agreement

 ** _Scene: Collège hallway. Nathaniel drops his pencil, but when he grabs it, the akuma flies in and possesses it._**

 **Hawk Moth: Are you tired of having your creative spirit crushed? Evillustrator, I'm your friend and patron of the arts. I'm here to offer you support. But I don't give this kind of power for free. I have a couple of items that need retrieving.**

 **Nathaniel: Just tell me what you want. (turns into the Evillustrator)**

"I can't believe I did that." Nathaniel mutters and Tikki Flies over to him

"Hawkmoth can be very persuasive, don't blame yourself." Tikki says

"None of us blame you Nathaniel." Mari turns and says to him

"Yeah, we've all been there, He's offered what we wanted at that time and given us the power to do so." Kim responded; Nathaniel nodded

"Thanks, you guys." He said and we all nodded and turned back to the screen

 ** _Scene: Ms. Mendeleiev's classroom._**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: The next particle physics presentation group is Nino, Adrien and Alya!**

 **Marinette: Oh! So lucky!**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: And then, Sabrina, Chloé and Marinette.**

"That was really unlucky of you." Max commented

"Aren't you supposed to be Lady Luck?" Alix asked, Mari shrugged

"I'm just unlucky." Mari responded

 **Alya: So unlucky.**

 **Chloé: Uh, Miss, can't you add her to another group? Sabrina and I work much better on our own.**

 **Ms. Mendeleiev: This is a group presentation, not pairs! Deal with it.**

 **Chloé: I hate dealing with it!**

 **Marinette: You wouldn't be willing to trade groups, would ya?**

 **Alya: And deal with that twosome terror? Sorry. But I promise to talk all about you in between particles and the physics!**

"Why would you need to do that?" Plagg asked, I rolled my eyes as Mari blushed

"I was trying to make lover boy here more interested in my girl, it seemed to work, although very slowly." Alya explained and I shrugged

"I already liked her, but I'd fallen in love with Ladybug and the girl behind the mask, but though I tried I wasn't getting anywhere with Ladybug so I decided to move on, then I saw Mari, I mean I really saw her for who she was and slowly fell for her, only to realise I fell for the same girl twice." I looked over at Mari, she was looking up at me with a blush and a smile on her face

 **Marinette: You're the best! (glomps her)**

 ** _Scene: Locker room._**

 **Chloé: Forget it, Sabrina. I don't have time for some dumb project. Besides, now you have Marinette to help you.**

 **Sabrina: Okay, that's fine, Chloé. We'll do the work. Don't worry.**

 **Marinette: Um, is everything okay?**

 **Chloé: It is fine, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: Well then, why can't you help us with the project?**

 **Chloé: None of your business, Miss Nosy!**

 **Marinette: Uh, actually, since I'm part of this group, it is.**

 **Sabrina: It's okay, Marinette. You and I will do all the research, and the writing for our project, and then, Chloé can present it! That way it's equal.**

"Is that how you two normally work?" Nino asked Sabrina

"Not that it's any of your business." Chloé responded, turning her nose up

"That's not a fair way to split the work." Alix stated

"It's Fair to me." Chloé hissed, I shook my head and looked at the screen

 **Marinette: That's not equal at all! Is that how you two work?!**

"Well said Marinette!" Kim shouted

"Oh, shut up." Chloé hissed

 **Sabrina: Yeah! We've been doing this ever since grade school, when I started doing Chloe's homework! And we've been BFF's ever since!**

 **Chloé: You got a problem with that? Come on, Sabrina.**

 **Marinette: Sabrina, Chloe's totally taking advantage of you. You don't have to do what she says. That's not how a real best friend acts!**

 **Chloé: Ugh, not only am I Sabrina's best friend, I'm her only friend, so she better do what I say, 'cause without me, she has nothing.**

 **Marinette: Well, I'd rather have no friends than be friends with you.**

 **Chloé: Whatever. I've got more important things to worry about. My hair is a hot mess and Jean-Claude promised to work his magic. Later!**

 ** _Scene: College hallway. Marinette is leaving._**

 **Sabrina: Marinette! (hugs her) I can't believe you stood up to Chloé like that! It was so amazing.**

 **Marinette: Uhh, well...Yeah, what are friends for?**

"You're a great friend Mari." Alya commented

"Thanks, Alya." Mari responded

 **Sabrina: You are my friend, and I'm really super excited to hang out with you, and have a new best friend who actually helps with the project! We're going to have the absolute best time together! Then, we'll do the presentation, and tell Ms. Mendeleiev the truth about Chloé! Sound good?**

 **Marinette: Sounds...great?**

"Did that actually happen?" Max asked, Mari shook her head

"Things got in the way." Mari responded, glancing in my direction, I smiled at her and squeezed her hand

 **Sabrina: Yaay! Then I'll see you in the library, bestie!**

 ** _Scene: Library. Sabrina refuses to do Chloé's assignment._**

 **Chloé: Ugh! What do you mean, you're not doing my assignment?**

 **Sabrina: Marinette's right! I...I'm not your slave!**

"She didn't say that though." Myléne said

"Who cares?" Chloé groaned

"Um, everyone ese ho is trying to watch the episode." Alix responds

 **Marinette: I never actually said that...**

 **Chloé: But Marinette didn't buy a super cute beret at Gabriel's, and I did! And perhaps they could lend it to you.**

"Did you seriously just try to bribe Sabrina with an item from my fathers fashion line?" I growl and turned to look at her, letting go of Mari's hand, Chloé just shrugged

"I can lend my things to whomever I please." Chloé Shrugged, I growled

"That's bribery!"

"Adrien, please sit down, this is all in the past." Mari pleaded, I looked at her

"But it's not right."

"I know it's not, but please, let's see what happens." I growled

"I know what happens, she doesn't change, she tries to get me to do her homework for her."

"I didn't know it was you at the time, otherwise I wouldn't have done that!" Chloé Huffed, I sighed and looked at Mari

"Please sit down." She pleaded, I sagged and sat back in my seat, I captured Mari's hand in mine and squeezed, she gave me a small smile and we turned back to watch the episode.

 **Marinette: Excuse me, but are you trying to bribe her into staying your friend? With a hat?**

 **Sabrina: Uhhh... really, really adorable hat! That would look fantastic on me!**

 **Chloé: No, excuse ME, but you are trying to steal my friend from me with homework!**

 ** _(The Evillustrator sees them, and draws a beret on his pad. Suddenly, berets fall from above, and one falls on Chloé)_**

 **Chloé: Ahh! My hair!**

 **(The Evillustrator draws a hairdryer)**

 **Chloé: Ahhh! Please! Please! Ahhhh!**

 ** _(Adrien sees her in distress close by)_**

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien turns into Cat Noir)**

 **Chloé: No! Not the hair!**

 **Marinette: Time to transform!**

 **[ Transformation Sequence ]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Ah! (Marinette turns into Ladybug)**

"How did we not see each other transform?", I looked at Mari, who shrugged

"The power of Magic." Plagg says, only for Tikki to hit him on the head

"Don't be ridiculous, the magic only stops other people recognising them once their transformed, not as they transform." Tikki reprimanded

 **Chloé: No! Stop!**

 ** _(Ladybug arrives and jumps on the hairdryer)_**

 **Ladybug: Run and hide!**

 ** _(Chloé runs)_**

 **Cat Noir: I got wind that you were being blown away by a hairy situation.**

"That was Awful dude." Nino groaned, I shrugged

"I make them up on the spot, they're not always good." I heard Mari giggle next to me and gave her a small smile.

 **Ladybug: Fewer puns, more action!**

 ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir stop the hairdryer, and disintegrate it)_**

 _"_ Didn't you find it strange how it just disappeared?" Juleka asked, I glanced at Mari, who shrugged

"A lot of strange things happen." Mari responded

 **Cat Noir: (sees the Evillustrator) Well, that guy looks pretty sketchy!**

 ** _(Ladybug and Cat Noir go after the Evillustrator, but he draws a wall and they fall backward)_**

 **Ladybug: Where'd he go?**

 **Cat Noir: I don't know, but he sure has a way of illustrating his point.**

"That was so bad." Alix muttered, I shrugged

 **Ladybug: (annoyed) Ughhh...**

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris Hotel._**

 ** _(Chloé is sat on a sofa, drawing on a piece of paper, while Ladybug is sat on the edge of a sofa and Cat Noir is stood talking)_**

 **Cat Noir: Seems this Evillustrator's targeting you specifically, Chloé. Any idea why?**

 ** _(Chloé puts the piece of paper and pencil down on the sofa next to her)_**

 **Chloé: No. Everyone adores me.**

"Of course, they do." Mari mutters sarcastically next to me, I grin and squeeze her hand making her look up at me

"I seem to recall a similar conversation happening this particular episode." Mari shrugged

"Yeah, well what can I say?"

"I also recall a certain someone Fan-Girling over me." Her cheeks went red and she pulled her hand from my grasp to fold her arms

"You wish." I chuckled

 **Ladybug: (sarcastically) Yeah, because you're sooo adorable.**

 **Chloé: Yeesss! Ladybug just said I'm adorable! I totally need a picture of the two of us together! (takes a picture of her and Ladybug with her cellphone)**

"That looked so painful." Alya commented, Mari just huffed

 **Ladybug: Ugh! That was unpleasant.**

 **Chloé: Well, I look great, of course, but your smile is all wonky. Let's take another! (takes another picture of them)**

 **Ladybug: Sorry, I'm just a little camera shy.**

"Yeah, so camera shy." Alix laughed

 **Cat Noir: Looks like somebody's got a fan!**

 **Ladybug: (Sarcastically) Yeah, great.**

"That is so awesome, what a great fan." Kim chuckles

 **Cat Noir: So, what's the deal? Why are you acting so weird? Come on, you gotta admit that having this girl worship you is pretty awesome.**

 **Ladybug: (sees Nathaniel's drawing, spoiled by Chloé) Ugh, seriously? I'm over this! Let's go!**

 **Cat Noir: Are you kidding? And what if the Evillustrator attacks her again?**

 **Ladybug: Fine! You stay! Later!**

 **Cat Noir: What do you mean later?**

 **Ladybug: I mean, you're the one who wants to protect her, but you don't need me. So, later! (swings away)**

"Oh look, it's your first spat as a couple." Chloé laughs "But I cant believe you left me unprotected!"

"Hey! I was there."

"Oh, course you were Adrikins, but as that Mangy Alley Cat." Chloé responds, sticking her nose up in the air, Mari jumps to her feet and turns towards Chloé

"Hey! My kitty is no Alley Cat." Mari growls at her with a glare

"Are you ging to have this argument every time that girl calls my kid an Alley Cat? Cause some of us would like to watch!" Plagg grumbles, I sigh

"Come on Mari, just sit down." She huffed and sit back on in her seat next to me

 **Chloé: (looks over balcony) Ahhh! Ladybug! Text me! OK!**

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng House. Ladybug reaches the trapdoor of her room, and detransforms into Marinette. She throws her purse on her bed._**

 **Tikki: (Muffled) Ow! (Tikki pops out from Marinette's purse) Hey!**

 **Marinette: Sorry, Tikki... Chloé! She just...fires up this little red bug!**

 **Tikki: Well, simmer down! A hot head isn't going to get you anywhere!**

 **Marinette: It's hard to keep my cool. Especially in school. Oh my gosh! Sabrina! The project! (She checks her cell phone, and sees a lot of missed calls from Sabrina)**

 **Tikki: Uh-oh... Looks like you got yourself a new BFF!**

 ** _(Suddenly, Tikki sees someone in the window, and she hides. The one in the window is the Evillustrator, erasing the windowpane.)_**

"Oh, what was I doing at your house?" Nathaniel asked

"Just watch." Was al Mari said

 **Marinette: It's you! From the library! What are you doing here?**

 **Evillustrator: I just wanted to see you.**

 **Marinette: Okay... But why did you attack Chloé?**

 **Evillustrator: 'Cause Chloé is cruel and selfish!**

"Hey!" Chloé yells

 **Marinette: Can't argue with that... Are you going to hurt me?**

"Hey! How dare you agree with him!" Chloé yells again, Plagg groans and floats up and spins around to look at Chloé

"Shut up! Some of us are trying to watch and see what happen, because someone was Transformed for most of this akuma." Plagg yells, before turning his back and settling back down next to Tikki, I glance at Mari, who shrugs

 **Evillustrator: You? You're Marinette! You're beautiful and sweet and... you're perfect and I could never hurt you!**

 **Marinette: Wow...that's, uh... very, umm...flattering! Uh, thank you?**

 **Evillustrator: So, I just came by to ask you, it, uh, well, it's my birthday today, and, uh, would you wanna come to my party?**

"Awe, that's so cute." Rose gushes

"Yeah, if Mari wasn't totally hooked on Adrien that is."

 **Marinette: Oh, umm... Actually, it's not really the best night. See, I got a presentation to work on, and...I have to call my friend, so we can meet and...**

 **Evillustrator: Oh please, Marinette! It'll just be you and me. (draws an invitation and gives it to her)**

 **Marinette: Oh my gosh! That's...me!**

 **Evillustrator: You like it?**

 **Marinette: I...love it! So much that I will absolutely be at your party. On one condition.**

 **Evillustrator: Anything for you, Marinette.**

 **Marinette: You can't hurt Chloé anymore. I simply cannot bear violence.**

"That was a brilliant performance My Lady." She shrugged

 **Evillustrator: For you and only you. Meet you on the left bank, next to Notre-Dame, at sunset! (draws a rocketpack, and flies away)**

 **Marinette: Ahh...**

 **Tikki: What are you thinking, Marinette?**

 **Marinette: I'm thinking poor Nathaniel's got a crush on me. And his alter ego, the Evillustrator's gonna get crushed by Ladybug!**

"Sorry Nathaniel." Mari said to him, I glance over my shoulder just in time to see him shrug

"I did have a crush, but I'm glad we're just friends." Nathaniel responded, Mari smiled and turned back to watch

 **Tikki: Yes, but... how exactly is Ladybug going to crush this crush when...you're going on a date with as Marinette?**

 **Marinette: Oh, maybe some cool cat needs to crash the party.**

"See, Fangirling."

"That is so not Fangirling." Mari denies

 ** _Scene: The hotel._**

 **Chloé: Ohhh... Sabrina is so selfish! Making me do this project by myself?! Ugh, my brain hurts... Huh? Hey! Cat Noir, Are you any good at particle physics?**

"Still trying to get others to do your homework for you." Max says

 **Cat Noir: Oh, this cat's got particle physics in the back.**

"Dude, why would you tell her that?" Nino asked, I shrugged

"She asked a decent question."

 **Chloé: Ah! Great! (pulls his arm) Sit, kitty! (gives him the project) Now, make it sound purr-fect for my presentation. See what I did? I made a cat joke! Ah! I can be funny.**

"Not funny enough." Alya muttered

 **Cat Noir: (sarcastically) Yeah, hilarious. (his staff rings, he moves outside and he answers it) You can't just fly out of here and then decide to make cat calls, Ladybug!**

 **Marinette: (from phone) I'm sorry, that was a call. But you can leave Chloé. I need you to protect this girl instead. Her name is Marinette. Really cute, isn't she? The Evillustrator is in love with her, and promised not to harm Chloé as long as Marinette comes to his birthday party.**

"You told him how cute you were? Girl what were you doing?" Alya asked. Mari shrugged

"I honestly don't know." She responded, I just chuckled

 ** _(Chloé dings Cat Noir's bell, Cat Noir turns her around and pushes her back inside)_**

 **Marinette: While he's distracted, I want you to take him down.**

 **Cat Noir: What about you?**

 **Marinette: I'm going on... a very important secret mission. I'll catch up with you later. Can you handle this alone?**

 **Cat Noir: Ha! Please! It'll be a cinch! (closes the phone, and says to Chloé) You're out of danger, uh, so I'll see ya! Later! (jumps away)**

 **Chloé: Later?! What about my presentation?! Ughhhh!**

 ** _Scene: Dupain-Cheng house. Sabrina arrives at the front door._**

 **Marinette: (Walks out the front door and jumps as she sees Sabrina stood there, waiting) Oh! Sabrina! You scared me.**

 **Sabrina: Sorry...I was just waiting for you. Did you get my messages?**

"All what? 100 of them? Or was it more?" Plagg laughs

"I'm Sorry Marinette." Sabrina apologises

"That's okay Sabrina, you didn't mean any harm."

"Shush Plagg." Tikki says

 **Marinette: Yes! Yes, I did! And I was totally gonna call you.**

 **Sabrina: You were? I knew you would! Eventually. And so? I did your geography homework! _(hands homework to Marinette)_**

"Dude you don't have to do everyone's homework for them, even if they show you kindness." Kim groans

 **Marinette: (steps back) Whoa! You didn't have to do that.**

 **Sabrina: Well, since you're my new best friend, it's the least I can do.**

 **Marinette: Thanks, but I just can't.**

"Good for you not taking that homework girl." Alya praises

 **Sabrina: (Looks Disappointed) Really?**

 **Marinette: Oh, okay, but just this once. (takes homework)**

"Girl, why would you do that?" Alya demanded, Mari shrugged

"She looked so upset that I hadn't taken it." Mari defended

 **Sabrina: Great! So, you wanna work on the physics project tonight?**

 **Marinette: Uhhh, I'm so sorry Sabrina, I've got something really important that I have to do.**

 **Sabrina: Something really important? Really? That's fascinating. Oh, you know who else uses that excuse all the time, don't you?**

 **Marinette: Um, no?**

 **Sabrina: Chloé! I'm beginning to see how similar you two are! I bet you'd expect me to do all the work like she did, right?**

"I hate being compared to Chloé." Mari mutters

"You should be honoured to be compared to me." Chloé huffed

 **Marinette: No! I don't! Really! It's just that-**

 **Sabrina: (grabs homework) I can't believe I did your geography homework for you...**

 ** _(Sabrina turns and leaves. Suddenly, Cat Noir appears)_**

 **Cat Noir: Whoo-hoo! I thought I was going to have to save you from that girl's claws. Get it? Claws? Hey, I haven't even introduced myself. I'm Cat Noir.**

"Are you flirting with Mari as Cat Noir?" Plagg demands, I shrug

"Yeah, why did you flirt with me as Cat Noir?" Mari asked, I Shrug again

"I honestly don't know, it just seemed like a natural thing."

 **Marinette: Uh, yeah... I know! You kinda save the day all the time and stuff...I'm Marinette! So... What are you doing here?**

 **Cat Noir: Well, that birthday boy date of yours is bad news. But don't worry. You'll be safe with me.**

 **Marinette: That puts my mind at ease.**

"Totally Fan-Girling." I chucked as Mari blushed and shoved my arm

"I am not Fan-Girling."

 **Cat Noir: But I am going to need a little help. Care to assist a superhero?**

 **Marinette: (turns around, making faces) What about Ladybug? Aren't you a duo?**

"Hey!" I looked at Mari, who was giggling "What did you do that for?"

"At the time we didn't know each other's identities, but I knew what you were like, with being Ladybug, plus you were flirting with me." I thought about it for a moment and then shrugged

"So, you decided to make fun of me?"

"Maybe a little bit."

 **Cat Noir: She's busy with something tonight, so...You get to be my Ladybug.**

 **Marinette: (stops and turns back around) Me and Cat Noir? Fighting crime together? Amaazing! What do I do?**

"I have to admit, to say you're bad at improv, you made that really believable." Alya said, I chuckled

"I believed it."

 **Cat Noir: Just get that drawing pencil away from it, little lady. I'll take care of the rest. (jumps away)**

"Little Lady?" Plagg asked, I shrugged

"Thinking on the spot."

 **Marinette: (giggles)**

 ** _Scene: The Seine, near Notre Dame, at night. The Evillustrator is preparing everything for his birthday date._**

 **Hawk Moth: That is a lovely little scene you're setting. But I don't want you to get distracted, boy.**

 **Evillustrator: But I just want Marinette to love me.**

 **Hawk Moth: And I want the Miraculous. So, get it! Or else.**

"He's so mean." Rose says

"And Evil." Juleka asked

 ** _(The Evillustrators hand is paralyzed)_**

 **"** That's so mean!" Myléne says

 **Evillustrator: Okay, I will, I will!**

 ** _(Suddenly, Marinette arrives)_**

 **Marinette: Happy birthday.**

 **Evillustrator: Marinette!**

 ** _(Marinette and the Evillustrator stroll by)_**

 **Evillustrator: Thank you for accepting my invitation.**

 **Marinette: Wow, it's so beautiful.**

 **Evillustrator: You like it? Well hold on, 'cause I'm just getting started.**

 ** _(He is about to draw something, but dark clouds appear, clouding the moon)_**

 **Evillustrator: Grr! Come on, you've gotta be kidding!**

 **Marinette: Huh?**

 **Evillustrator: Uhh, sorry. I didn't mean to startle you. It's just... I can't draw properly in the dark.**

 **Marinette: Hmm!**

 **Evillustrator: (Draws a glowing moon) Voila!**

 ** _(Marinette and the Evillustrator ride the boat, while the Evillustrator plays some music on his pad. Marinette notices Cat Noir leaping)_**

 **Marinette: (scoots closer) You're so talented! I just don't understand why you wanna use your power to hurt people.**

 **Evillustrator: Not all people. Just Chloé. And I'm never doing that again. After all, you were true to your promise, so I'll be true to mine.**

 ** _(Cat Noir sees them, and leaps directly to the boat)_**

 **Marinette: I...actually draw a little too, I'm not as good as you are, of course.**

 **Evillustrator: I'm sure you're a wonderful artist.**

 **Marinette: Well, can I draw you something special for your birthday?**

 ** _(stops the music)_**

 **Evillustrator: That would be amazing. ( _Cat Noir creeps up behind them, but ducks away as Evillustrator turns his head)_**

"Dude, he's gonna see you." Kim says, I nod

"I know, but that happens sometimes."

 ** _(He notices Cat Noir)_**

 **Evillustrator: Marinette, give me my pencil back. I need to draw something, now!**

 **Marinette: No, I'm keeping it! Cat Noir! Now! (Marinette dashes down the boat as Cat Noir's staff extends in front of the Evillustrator)**

 **Evillustrator: Marinette! You're working with him? I'm so stupid... I actually thought you liked me! But you're really just like Chloé. Teasing me, mocking me, leading me on!**

"Seriously, why was everyone comparing me to Chloé that night?" Mari groans

"I told you, you should be grateful to be compared to me." Chloé responds

"I'm sorry for comparing you to her Marinette." Nathaniel says, Mari shrugs

"That okay, you can't be completely at fault, since you weren't entirely in control." Mari responds with a small smile in his direction

 **Marinette: Come on! Seriously? Why is everybody comparing me to Chloé tonight?**

 ** _(The Evillustrator kicks Cat Noir's staff, and it hits the pencil. He grabs it, and draws a cube that falls trapping Cat Noir and Marinette)_**

 **Marinette: Dahh!**

 **Evillustrator: And I'm taking back my promise! Chloé's gonna get a little lesson she'll never forget! _(he erases a hole in the boat, making it start to sink. He escapes)_**

 **Cat Noir: We've been penned in! Literally! (Tikki pops her head out of Marinette's purse, but Marinette quickly shuts her purse, so, Cat Noir doesn't see)**

"Tikki was in my direct view line, how did I not notice her?"

"You were a bit distracted trying to get us out of that box." Mari responds, I shrug

"I guess so."

 **Marinette: Cat Noir, your stick! Like this! And extend it!**

 **Cat Noir: Great thinking! (Cat Noir grabs Marinette around the waist and pulls her close)**

 **Marinette: Yeah...I'm a genius. (Marinette removes Cat Noir's arm from around her waist and wraps her arm around his neck instead.)**

 ** _(Cat Noir extends his stick, lifting the cube into the air, they tip of the side of the bridge, Cat Noir pulls Marinette into his arms bridal style and slides down his safe, landing safely)_**

 **Cat Noir: Gotta go. A superhero's work is never done. (starts counting on fingers) Damsels in distress, ladies in waiting... I've got a lot more saving to do. You can thank me later. (jumps away)**

 **Marinette; Me? Thank him? Please! He should be thanking me. We'd still be trapped if I hadn't told him how to do his "job."**

"Huh, that's a good point actually, without your fast thinking, we would have sunk, so, thank you." I say to Mari, making her blush

"There really was no need." She responds, I just shrug and turn to continue watching

 **Tikki: Speaking of which...**

 **Marinette: That boy's gonna need our help saving Chloé.**

 ** _Scene: The hotel._**

 **Chloé: (fake crying) Boo-hoo-hoo! I'm so sorry, miss, but after what happened at the library, I simply couldn't work on my project! It would've been too...dramatic! Just look what it's done to my...my...hair! (fake crying, then stops) Oh, please. Who's going to believe that?! Even a stupid hairdryer couldn't make me look bad.**

"Exactly, who would have believed that?" Alix laughs

 ** _(The door rumbles Chloe moves over and puts her ear to the door)_**

 **Chloé: Uh? Cat Noir? Is that you?**

 **(Evillustrator erases part of the door revealing himself to her. She runs away in fear)**

 **Chloé: Ahhhh! (hides under her bed, Evillustrator erases more of the door to let himself in the room)**

 **Evillustrator: Chloé, where are you? Are you hiding? That is so cute. You're playing hide-and-seek. In the closet?!**

 **(He starts erasing things in the closet, until he erases the bed Chloé is hidden under)**

 **Chloé: Ahhhh!**

 **Evillustrator: I win, Chloé! I found you!**

 **Chloé: Ah! My Chanel dresses! My Todelan heels! You're... you're a monster!**

 **Evillustrator: You like to walk all over other people. But you don't like it when others trample on you! Do you, Chloé? Do you?! (draws a giant heeled shoe that chases Chloé)**

 **Chloé: Ahhhhhh!**

 ** _(Ladybug appears, and breaks the heel making the shoe disappear)_**

 **Chloé: Huh?**

 **Evillustrator: Grr!**

 **Ladybug: Oops! Broke your heel! Better watch your ankles.**

 **(Cat Noir enters the room)**

 **Cat Noir: Well, well, look what the cat dragged in.**

 **Ladybug: No cat dragged me anywhere, Cat Noir. I flew in all on my own.**

"So, what? You're a bird down?" Chloé asked, I wrap an arm around Mari's shoulder and whisper in her ear

"You're my bird." She giggles and shoved me away gently

"That was so cheesy."

 **Cat Noir: So, what was this secret mission?**

 **Ladybug: If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret.**

"A very true point." Max says

"But at least I know now what that secret mission was." She nods

"I wouldn't have been able to tell you without revealing my secret identity to you." Mari explained, I shrugged

"I wouldn't have minded you know."

"But, that's not what we agreed on." Mari reminded, I slumped

"I know."

 **Evillustrator: In the comics, this is what's known as the final showdown. The thing is, if you knew her, you wouldn't be breaking a sweat to save her skin! She's the real baddie!**

 **Chloé: Oh! It's not true! Everybody adores me!**

 **(The Evillustrator draws three boxing gloves, and fires them at each other person in the room)**

 **Cat Noir: Look out! (gets knocked out by one of the gloves)**

 **(Ladybug dodges a boxing glove, and then disintegrates another one with her yo-yo, saving Chloé. The Evillustrator draws a wall to protect himself from Ladybug. He then draws a Buzzsaw, but Ladybug dodges it. The Buzzsaw is about to hit Chloé, but Cat Noir stops it. He then splits his staff into two and throws them at the Evillustrator, but he dodges them. A half of the stick breaks a lamp, so the Evillustrator gets closer to another working lamp)**

 **Ladybug: The light! Cat Noir! He can't draw in the dark!**

"I'm glad you remembered that fact." Alya says

 **Cat Noir: Got it! (he sees a light switch) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to hit the light switch, but the Evillustrator erases it, and Cat Noir breaks the wall instead)**

 **Evillustrator: Here you go, kitty. (draws a ball and chain) A little ball and chain to play with. (they appear on Cat Noir's ankle)**

 **Cat Noir: Hey!**

"Uh-oh." Nino says

 **Evillustrator: Sadly, those who get in my way get erased. (erases a giant hole in the floor, and Cat Noir is about to fall into it. Ladybug tries not to fall)**

 **Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps, showing one pad) No, no, no, no, no!**

 **Hawk Moth: Cat Noir has a Miraculous! Take it! Take it now!**

"Oh no you don't." Tikki yells

 **Evillustrator: Before you go, you have something I want.**

 **Cat Noir: Ladybug! This cat doesn't have nine lives!**

 **Ladybug: Lucky Charm! (Lucky Charm gives her a bouncy ball) A bouncy ball?**

 **Evillustrator: Just try and stop me with that, little lady! (laughs)**

"Hey, he stole that from me!" Mari pats my arm

"There, there kitty."

 **Ladybug: (uses her Lucky vision, and the lights and lamps glow red with Black spots) Gladly! _(she throws the bouncy ball at the lamps, breaking them, and turning everything dark. She then wraps her yo-yo around Evillustrator's arm and pulls, making him fall. His pencil flies out of his hand and into the air, Ladybug jumps grabs his pencil and lands in front of Evillustrator, She then breaks it, releasing its akuma)_**

 **Cat Noir: (his Miraculous beeps again) Hurry! (the ball and chain disappear, so he manages to get out of the hole)**

"So, you just hung around for that fight scene." Nino chuckles

"Hey! You try hanging down a hole with a ball and chain wrapped around your ankle."

"Nah, that's okay dude, I'll leave then heave lifting to you."

 **Ladybug: No more evil doing for you, little akuma! Time to de-evilize! (grabs the akuma with her yo-yo) Gotcha! (purifies and releases the akuma) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! _(she throws the Lucky Charm into the air, its energy repairing all the damage, and turning everything back to normal. The Evillustrator turns back into Nathaniel)_**

 **Nathaniel: Huh? Where am I?**

 **Ladybug & Cat Noir: Pound it! (Cat Noir then waves as he leaves)**

 **Hawk Moth: Noooo! The Miraculous was practically mine! And they will be. Once I have them all in my grasp, I shall rule the world! _(window closes)_**

"Ooh, scary." Alix mutters

"It is quite scary the way he gets so angry about this." Mari says, I nod

"We'll get him, whoever he is."

"Are you sure Adrien? Really cause it could be anyone." Tikki says flying over to me, I sigh remembering the brief conversation about my Dad possibly being Hawkmoth

"When the time comes, I'll be ready." She nods and fies back to sit with Plagg

 ** _Scene: College._**

 **Alya: What happened when Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived on the scene?**

 **Chloé: Well, to be perfectly honest, they only made matters worse. They came barreling in, and started smashing things to bits, throwing plastic balls around my room!**

 **Alya: Plastic balls?**

Some of the class being to laugh, I chuckle

"I so wanted to laugh in her face when she said that." Alya laughs

 **Marinette: (giggles) (Sabrina walks up to Marinette with her arms folded)**

 **Sabrina: I hope you had a good time last night taking care of that important thing you had to do.**

 **Marinette: I'm really sorry, Sabrina. But I can meet you in the library today and finally work on the project with you.**

 **Sabrina: Too late. Chloé and I are doing the project together.**

"Dude, seriously, it was a group project and Mari was offering to help you." Kim says

"Why not just accept her help?" Max asked, Sabrina shrugged,

"I honestly don't know." Sabrina said

 **Marinette: You mean, you're doing the project?**

 **Sabrina: Of course! After all she's been through...**

 **Marinette: Ughhh... Nice new beret, by the way.**

 **Sabrina: I know, right! Chloé lent it to me. She really is my BFF! Chloé! Your geography homework's ready! (Sabrina hurries over to Chloé, while Marinette shuts her locker only for Adrien to appear from behind the locker door)**

"Dude, how on earth did you get there?" Nino asked

"Yeah, I mean you weren't there before." Kim added, I smiled

"That's a secret."

"So, you're not going to tell us?" Mari asked, I shook my head

"Nope."

"Plagg, how did Adrien get behind my locker door?" Mari asked him, Plagg looks at her

"Why are you asking me? I was asleep." Plagg responds and Mari groans and then looks at me

"Evil person." She huffed

"Hey, I get to have some secrets, especially since I get such a great reaction."

 **Adrien: Hey!**

 **Marinette: Wahhhh! _(Tikki hides)_**

 **Adrien: I heard about your adventures with Cat Noir yesterday. Were you scared?**

 **Marinette: Me, scared? Pfft, it was a dream. I mean, you're a dream. I mean, in your dreams! Huh? Oh, this is a nightmare...**

"You mean that response?" Alix laughed as Mari groans and covers her face, I shrugged

"I didn't really get it at the time."

"Dude, you were so oblivious." Nino comments

 **Adrien: Okay... So, what do you think about Cat Noir? Was he awesome?**

"Are you fishing for compliments about yourself?" Alya asked,

"Why not? Throws people off suspicion then."

 **Marinette: I mean, sure! Yeah, but not as awesome as you, of course. Because, who could be? You're the most awesome of awesome.**

 **Adrien: So, that's a yes? _(the bell rings, and he pats Marinette on the shoulder as he walks off)_**

"Dude you look so confused." Nino comments

 **Tikki: You do realize you just blabbered on to Adrien about how you think he's awesome, don't you?**

 **Marinette: He touched my shoulder... I'll never wash my jacket again!**

"Seriously girl, get it together." Alya says

"Did you seriously not wash that jacket again? Uh Disgusting." Chloé huffs

"I think it's sweet." Mari smiles at me

"I did actually wash the jacket."

"I thought you might have done." She giggles

 **Tikki: Girl, you have got to get better control of your emotions.**

 **(The end card shows Nathaniel's sketch book with a new picture of Ladybug)**

"Tikki totally called it." Alix shouts

THE NEXT EPISODE WILL BEGIN NOW

"What no mini break this time?" Kim asked


	10. TimeBreaker

**Adrien's Pov**

"Doesn't look like it, looks like we're jumping straight in."

 ** _Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette walks down the stairs and sees her mother._**

 **Sabine: Well? With or without?**

"What's going on here then?" Alya asked, I shrugged

"No idea."

"I know which Akuma this is." Mari says, I glance her "It's Timebreaker."

"Really? How can you tell?" Alix asked

"That's my mum getting ready to go out for her anniversary." Mari responded, I nodded in understanding

 **Marinette: Uh, with?**

 **Sabine: You're sure it's not better without?**

 **Marinette: Either way, you look perfect, Mom.**

"That's so sweet of you to help your parents get ready for their anniversary." Rose gushed

"Thanks Rose." Mari responded, I glanced at her and caught her blush

 **Sabine: You know? It's not every day you celebrate your twentieth wedding anniversary.**

"You're parent have been married for twenty years?" Nino asked, Mari nodded "That's amazing."

 **Tom: (off-camera) Marinette! Could you have a minute please? (Marinette runs over to him) Well?**

 **Marinette: Well, what?**

 **Tom: My mustache, I groomed it. Is it too short? Should I shave the whole thing off? Maybe it's a little crooked on one–**

 **Marinette: You look perfect Dad. Uh, except for one thing. (points at his dirty baking apron, which he is still wearing)**

 **Tom: Uh? Thanks sweetheart. (runs off)**

 **Marinette: (chuckles) No problem Dad! (later, Marinette pushes her parents out of the doors)**

 **Marinette: You're going to be late!**

 **Tom: Now don't forget Mrs. Chamack will be coming by to pick up the Eiffel Tower cake in 30 minutes. I'm depending on you.**

 **Marinette: Yeah, yeah. No sweat, piece of cake. (they leave and Marinette lets Tikki out) Wow, married twenty years. That's pretty cool, huh Tikki?**

 **Tikki: Time flies when you're having fun.**

"It definitely does." Alya says

 **Marinette: And stands still when you're doing homework. (Tikki chuckles)**

I chuckle and squeeze Mari's hand

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. Marinette's parents sit down to eat._**

 **(Tom notices someone and waves and Alix waves back. It's Alix sitting at another table with her father.)**

 **Alix: They're Marinette's parents. You know, one of the chicks I hang out with?**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Yes, I remember. They make the best bread in the whole of Paris. (he notices one of Alix's sneakers) Couldn't you have made more of an effort to dress nicely?.**

 **Alix: What do you mean? I took off my cap.**

 **(she points to her cap)**

 **Mr. Kubdel: But this is a special day.**

 **Alix: Well, it's only a birthday.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: No, this is a special birthday (reaches inside his jacket pocket and brings out a watch) This family heirloom was made by one of our ancestors many, many years ago. It's been passed down from one generation to the next, on their 15th birthday. And today, it's your turn to inherit it.**

 **Alix: It's pretty sweet, dad. But I've already got a watch, synced up to my smartphone.**

"Why would you turn down a birthday present? No matter if you've already got a watch or not." Kim asked, Alix shrugged

"I dunno."

 **Mr. Kubdel: But sometimes there's more to things than meets the eye. Let's just say that our ancestor was… (opens the watch) Ahead of his time. (Alix gasps)**

"That's so cool." Rose says, I nod in agreement

 **Mr. Kubdel: Of course, I'd understand if you'd rather me buy you a new pair of rollerblades.**

 **Alix: No, Dad! I'm stoked to have it. It's awesome, thank you! (The phone rings)**

 **Mr. Kubdel: Are your friends waiting?**

 **Alix: Yeah, but I don't wanna bail on you. It's cool.**

 **Mr. Kubdel: No, no, go ahead. (Alix stands up and grabs her cap) Now, take good care of it.**

"Now, I'll get to find out what really happened, not that it matters though, since you fixed it Mari." Alix said, Mari shrugged next to me

"It was the miraculous curse that fixed everything Alix, I just said the words and threw the lucky charm up in the air." Mari responded

 ** _Scene: Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie. Marinette is in her room doing homework._**

 **Tikki: Come on Marinette! You can do it! Just remember the formula. Think, Marinette, think!**

"I thinks she'd be able to concentrate better if you weren't distracting her with your encouraging words Tikki." Plagg said and Tikki shrugged

 **Marinette: I might be able to do it if you weren't distracting me so much with your encouraging words!**

 **(Tikki giggles) (The phone rings)**

 **Marinette: Hey Alya. What's up? The what? The bet between Alix and Kim? No, of course I didn't forget! I already made the banner for it! I know everyone's counting on me. In 5 minutes? No sweat. I'm on my way already. Be right there! Eek!**

 **Tikki: But Marinette, you have to wait for Mrs. Chamack to pick up her cake!**

 **Marinette: Gahhh! I've got 20 minutes before she gets here. I told them I'd take care of the banner and they're all counting on me! Besides, Adrien will be there too!**

 **Tikki: You'll never make it to Trocadéro on 5 minutes, it's way too far!**

 **Marinette: Not too far for Ladybug. (winks) Tikki, spots on! (Marinette turns into Ladybug. She swings away to the Trocadéro, detransforms, arrives just in time and shows everyone her banner. Everyone is delighted with it.)**

"That's kind of cheating." Kim says, Mari and I shrug

"It works in our favour and we don't use it all the time."

 **Unknown: Oh, that's beautiful!**

 **Adrien: Impressive, Marinette! (winks at Marinette and she giggles in return)**

 **Kim: You all picked the wrong side to cheer on. Looks like Alix isn't even showing up! Probably too chicken to race an extreme athlete like me.**

 **Alix: Spoke too soon, Kim. (Everyone cheers her on.) Your ridiculous bets are over. I'm gonna leave you in the dust, meathead!**

 **Kim: You're no match for me. My neck is bigger than your thigh.**

 **Alya: (Laughs) Is that a good thing?**

 **Marinette: (laughs)**

 **Max: (pushes Kim and Alix away from each other) Let's review the official rules. Two laps around the fountains; approximately 500 yards. The first one over the line's declared the victor! If Kim triumphs, Alix will relinquish her rollerblades to him. If Alix triumphs, Kim will be prohibited from making another dare for the rest of the school year.**

 **Juleka: We're through with all of those stupid dares!**

 **Ivan: Uh-huh, that's right!**

 **Nathaniel: No more dares!**

 **Max: On your marks, get set...**

"I remember this race well." Alix says

"Me too." Kim says

 **Alix: Hold up! (Kim falls and the students laugh)**

 **Kim: Forfeiting already?**

 **Alix: (Gives her watch to Alya) Hold on to this for me, will you, Alya? I don't wanna drop it during the race.**

 **Alya: Hold on girl, I can't! I gotta...**

 **Alix: Guard it with your life. It's a family heirloom!**

 **Alya: But... (Gives the watch to Marinette) Marinette, take this. I gotta record the race for my blog!**

 **Max: On your marks, get set... GO!**

 **(Alix and Kim start racing, Kim on foot, Alix on her rollerblades while everyone cheers on)**

 **Marinette: But... she asked you to look after it. I gotta hold up the banner! (Marinette is suddenly pulled to the side and drops the watch, which falls in slow motion until Adrien catches it.)**

 **Adrien: Need any help?**

 **Marinette: Uh... yup! Thanks. Gotta be careful! Even if you are amazing.**

"You're amazing too my lady." She giggles

 **Adrien: Uh?**

 **Marinette: At... holding things! In your hands. (Everyone is cheering)**

"I wish you would have just left it at that I was amazing." Mari giggled again and I mock pouted.

 **Max: Last lap!**

 **Alya: Amazing at holding things?**

 **Marinette: (chatters)**

 **Chloé: Adrikins, whatcha got there? Some super old case or something?**

 **Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

 **Chloé: If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

"Hey! Besides I never said you could hold it." Alix yelled, I glance back to see Chloè slumped in her seat slightly, I sent a slightly concerned look her way, before turning back to watch.

 **(Adrien is mad at Chloé for saying that and Marinette wants Chloé to give Alix's watch back to Adrien)**

 **Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé. (Chloé opens the watch and she gasps)**

"You know, back then I still didn't understand how one minute you could talk to everybody else with no problem, but couldn't say a single proper sentence to me." I looked at Mari who blushed

"Well, you made my heart race, and my brain cease functioning any time I came into contact with you, I just couldn't help it." Mari explained, I smiled at her

"Well, at least I know now that you didn't hate me." She gained a look of horror on her face and gasped out

"Never." I chuckled

"I'm just teasing."

 **(Alix and Kim are still racing. They are about to reach the finish line. Chloé accidentally drops the watch onto the racetrack. Alix's rollerblades break it.)**

 **Alix: Yeah! Ha ha ha! (she looks behind her and she gasps)**

 **Kim: I call a rematch. That false start back there threw me off! Uh...**

 **Alix: (she Skates to her broken watch) Did you do this?**

 **Alya: I had to videotape the race so I gave it to Marinette but then she had to hold the banner so she gave it to Adrien, then Chloé snatched it from him and dropped it and, uh, then you skated over it.**

 **Alix: My old man gave me this for my birthday! This watch is totally a family heirloom!**

 **Marinette: It was an accident!**

 **Adrien: We didn't mean any harm, Alix.**

 **Chloé: As if! I totally had nothing to do with this.**

 **Alix: You're all to blame! (Skates away angrily)**

"I didn't mean that you guys, honest, I was just angry and upset, I'd made a promise to my old man is all." Alix said,

"We know Alix." Rose responded

"Yeah, girl, we totally understand." Alya added

 **Marinette: Alix, wait!**

 **Tikki: Marinette, what about Ms. Chamack's cake?**

 **Marinette: There's still time! Hide, Tikki! (She runs to Alix)**

"There definitely wasn't anymore time, Marinette." Tikki said, Mari nodded

"I'll remember in future." Mari responded

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 **Hawk Moth: Such disappointment, frustration and negativity... Oh, how it fills my heart with exhilaration. (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) (waves his Cane in the air) Fly away, my little akuma, and evilize her!**

"Evil, evil person." Mari whispers next to me and I laugh, while she bursts into giggles

 ** _Scene: Le Grand Paris. After Nadja Chamack knocked at the bakery's door and no one is there, she calls Tom._**

 **Butler Jean: Bon appetit.**

 **(Tom is about to eat, but his phone rings)**

 **Tom: (to Sabine) It's Mrs. Chamack. (picks up the phone) Hello?**

 **Nadja: Hi, I'm in front of the bakery.**

 **Tom: Yes, I...**

 **Nadja: But it's closed! And I really need that cake now!**

 **Tom: I know you need your cake right away. Uh, my daughter's home, she must be upstairs. I'll phone her immediately. (starts calling Marinette)**

"Yep, you were definitely home, not out watching your two friends race." Plagg says, I grin

 ** _Scene: The Trocadéro._**

 **Marinette: Maybe we could fix it?**

 **Alix: This watch was sick! One of a kind! It can't be fixed!**

 **Marinette: Well, there has to be a way to get it back to the way it was.**

 **Alix: Like how, huh? Go back in time and change the future? When you figure out how to do that, let me know. (Skates away)**

"I didn't get chance to figure time travel out, Hawkmoth beat me to it." Mari groaned, I chuckled

"That's Alright Mari, I think I prefer not remembering being akumatized that remembering, that I actually travelled in time." Alix says

"Besides, time travel on its own isn't real." Max comments

 **Marinette: (Marinette's phone rings; it's her dad.) Uh-oh, this can't be good. (accepts call) Hello, dad...**

 **(The akuma flies to Alix's skates, and possesses her)**

 **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker. I am Hawk Moth. I'm granting you the power to retaliate against the people who've wronged you, and to go back in time to restore the future. But you must do me a favour in return, when the time is right.**

 **Timebreaker: You got it, Hawk Moth.**

 **Tom: Mrs. Chamack is outside waiting to take her cake.**

 **Marinette: Uhh... I...I gotta go, dad. Can't keep Ms. Chamack waiting!**

"But you didn't go take the cake to Ms. Chamack." Alya said, Mari shook her head

"Not the first time I didn't no." Mari responded

"First time?" Mari shrugged

"Just watch, you'll understand." I nod and turn to lookback at the screen

 **Tom: She was listening to music.**

"No, she wasn't." Nino commented

 **(Timebreaker skates towards the students)**

 **Adrien: Run!**

 **(Kim tries to escape from the Timebreaker, but she touches him and steals his energy.)**

 **Marinette: Stop, Alix! What are you doing?!**

 **Timebreaker: The name's Timebreaker now. And I'm gonna go back in time and save my watch, using all you punks to do it!**

"Time travel doesn't exist." Max claimed, I rolled my eyes and I heard Mari giggle, I gave her a soft smile which she caught and blushed

 **Marinette: Go back in time? What did you do to Kim? Why is he fading?**

 **Timebreaker: I needed his energy. Besides, the dude was a pain anyway with all those bets. He deserves to disappear forever. And so, do you! (Skates toward Marinette, but she dodges her. Timebreaker chases Marinette, but she throws her banner in Timebreaker's face. Timebreaker trips and falls.)**

 **Marinette: (hiding) We gotta transform, now!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

 **(Timebreaker is about to skate away, but Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo.)**

 **Ladybug: Time out, Timebreaker!**

 **Timebreaker: Please, help me up, I messed up, please, please! (Rose sees her, and takes her hand to help her up.)**

"I remember this, I wasn't sure of what to do." Rose said, I glanced behind me to see, Rose looking a little upset, Juleka wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered in her ear

"She'll be okay." Mari whispered in my ear, I turned my head to look down at her and she smiled at me "Juleka will look after her, so don't worry so much." I sighed and she smiled, reaching out to take my hand and squeezed, her face then suddenly gained a worried look

"Hey, what's the matter?" I heard her sigh and she let out a shaky breath

"I thought for a moment that I lost you in this episode, because you jumped in front of me." I frowned

"But I always jump in front of you, to protect you."

"Except this time, you were nearly wiped from existence." I frowned, and wrapped my arms around her, pulling her close to me

"I'm right here." I felt her shift her head so, her ear was against my chest, her hands clinging to my shirt.

 **Rose: Okay.**

 **Ladybug: Noooo!**

 **Timebreaker: (steals Rose's energy) Hahaha! Sweet Rose! Always thinking of others before yourself! (Looks at her time meter) One minute.**

 **Ladybug: I gotta destroy her akuma before everyone disappears for good! Where on earth is that cat? (Swings away)**

"Not ever too far away my lady." I whisper to her

 **Adrien: (Hidden behind a tree) Time to transform!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Adrien: Plagg, claws out! (Adrien transforms into Cat Noir)**

 **(Mylène runs away from Timebreaker, but she steals her's energy)**

 **Timebreaker: One and a half minutes. You won't be able to stop me where I'm going, Ladybug!**

 **Cat Noir: (touches Timebreaker with his staff) Let me guess. We're all playing a game of tag and you're it?**

"Don't you wish it were that simple?" Kim asked

"Weren't you surprised that I got you first?" Alix asked

"Nah, I was the closest to you, and we had just been racing together." Kim responded

 **Timebreaker: Exactly!**

 **Ladybug: Don't let her touch you!**

 **Cat Noir: (dodges Timebreaker) Missed me! Just a second too late.**

 **Timebreaker: (sees Alya) He he he he! (Skates towards her and steals her energy)**

 **Ladybug: Nooo!**

"He dude." Nino whispered, I glanced at him to see, him and Alya looking concerned "Is she okay?" I sighed and shook my head

"I don't think so."

"I'm not surprised, she's watching all her friends disappear and there's nothing she could do." Nino whispered

"Feeling a little bit helpless." Alya added, I nodded and held Mari tighter

 **Cat Noir: Well, she wastes no time, does she?**

 **Ladybug: (growls) And the more people she freezes, the more minutes she gets to go farther back in time! Those poor kids frozen in time...They're goners if we don't get that akuma!**

 **(Timebreaker is about to steal Ivan's energy, but Ladybug catches her.)**

 **Ivan: Ahhh!**

 **Ladybug: Keep your hands to yourself!**

 **Hawk Moth: Now, Timebreaker! Grab her Miraculous! Her earrings!**

 **(Timebreaker is about to steal her energy, but Cat Noir sacrifices himself for Ladybug.)**

 **Ladybug: Cat Noir! Noooo!**

"What!" the class yells, I felt Mari start to shake in my arms,

"Shh, I'm here, right here, you didn't loose me."

 **Timebreaker: Oh, wow, six minutes in one go! Must have been those nine lives. Gotta go! The past is waiting.**

 **Hawk Moth: Timebreaker! The Miraculous! Take Cat Noir's ring before he disappears!**

 **Ladybug: Go ahead and try!**

 **(Timebreaker reaches out to try to take the miraculous, but Ladybug grabbed her arm, spins and let's go, making Timebreaker fly away from the fading Cat Noir, rolling and landing on her front. She then jumps to her feet)**

 **Timebreaker: Chill out, Hawk Moth. I have a sick plan!**

 **(Timebreaker is about to skate away. Ladybug catches her with her yo-yo, but she finds herself dragged by Timebreaker. Suddenly, they travel to the past, to the moment where Alix and Kim were racing.)**

"Whoa, you actually travelled back in time." Max said astonished, I looked at the screen in awe

 **Ladybug: Whoa, what... just happened? Oh wow, we've gone back in time, haven't we?**

 **Chloé: Whatcha got there?**

 **Adrien: Careful, it's Alix's!**

 **Chloé: What is this? Some super old case or something? If it's Alix's, it's probably worthless.**

"It happened again." Kim said

"Total Déjà vu." Nino commented

 **Marinette: Give it back to Adrien, Chloé.**

 **Timebreaker: My watch!**

 **Ladybug: Chloé! Put the watch down!**

 **(Chloé drops the watch causing it to break)**

 **Timebreaker: Noooo! Ladybug, this time it's your fault! I need more energy. I gotta go further back in time!**

 **(Alix rolled up to the broken watch)**

 **Alix: Ladybug. It's all Ladybug's fault!**

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's Lair._**

 **Hawk Moth: Could this be possible? Do I see double vision in my future? Or should I say double villain? (Turns a butterfly into an akuma) Fly away, my devilish akuma, then join this troubled soul!**

"Damn Hawkmoth." I growled

"So, there's going to be two Timebreaker's?" Sabrina asked

 ** _Scene: Trocadéro. (Past)_**

 **Ladybug: Everyone, get out of here! Don't let her touch you!**

 **Adrien: Time to transform.**

 **Marinette: Who are you?**

"Uh oh, that must be awkward." Plagg commented

 **Ladybug: Uhh, I don't really have time to explain right now, but I'm you from just a few minutes in the future.**

 **Tikki: She's right! I can feel it! She is you from the future!**

 **Marinette: Crazy!**

"So, weird, how do get yourself into these crazy situations?" Alya asked

 **Ladybug: Listen. I know it seems unbelievable, but trust me, I mean, trust...yourself? Oh, and dad's gonna call me! I mean, you, in two minutes! He won't be happy because Ms. Chamack is waiting for you outside the bakery door!**

 **Marinette: The cake... But I, I still have...**

 **Ladybug: Time? That's what I thought too. Ms. Chamack will be early. Just leave now and make sure to take care of the cake. Don't worry, Ladybug can handle this single-handed. (Marinette runs to the bakery) How did I get myself into these crazy situations?**

"You even called it yourself." Alya chuckled, but Mari didn't respond, other that a couple of shaky breaths

 **(The two Timebreakers meet each other)**

 **Ladybug: (sees Cat Noir) Cat Noir, I can't explain now, but we've got to capture Timebreaker's akuma! Your life depends on it!**

 **Cat Noir: Which life? I've got nine.**

"That's why you were so insistent, so serious." I whispered to her, I felt her nod

"I…I didn't want to…to lose you a…a second time." Mari whispered back, I sighed and squeezed her gently

 **Ladybug: I'm serious! The akuma is in her rollerblades. We gotta release it!**

 **(They jump off the roof and land by the two Timebreakers.)**

 **Cat Noir: Am I seeing double all of a sudden?**

 **Ladybug: Another thing I don't have time to explain.**

 **Timebreaker 1: The energy from these two will be enough for both of us to go farther back in time!**

 **Timebreaker 2: Heh, I want my watch back! Let's do it!**

 **Ladybug: Whatever you do, don't let either of them touch you!**

 **Hawk Moth: Get the Miraculous, Timebreaker!**

 **(They start to fight.)**

"When does the other Marinette show up?" Myléne asked

"Soon, I hope." Alix says

 **Timebreaker 1: If we were faster, those bozos would be no match for us.**

 **Timebreaker 2: Then let's stock up on more energy first. Then, we'll destroy them!**

 **(The Timebreakers skate away. Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them.)**

 ** _Scene: Bakery. Ms. Chamack sees Marinette running towards her._**

 **Ms. Chamack: (on the phone) Oh, hold on. Here she comes now. It's fine, thanks.**

 **( _Scene:_ _At the restaurant with Tom and Sabine)_**

 **Tom: It's all good.**

 ** _(Scene: Bakery, Ms Chamack is leaving with a tall cake box with a pink ribbon)_**

 **Marinette: Sorry again for making you wait. (closes the door) Hahh...**

 **Tikki: Mission accomplished.**

 **Marinette: You mean Mission #1 accomplished, time for Mission #2!**

 **[Transformation Sequence]**

 **Marinette: Tikki, spots on! Yeah! (Marinette transforms into Ladybug)**

"You just transformed in front of a massive window; how did no-one see you?" Plagg asked

"The street was empty." Tikki responds

 ** _Scene: Trocadéro. The Timebreakers are skating, and Ladybug and Cat Noir chase them._**

 **Timebreaker 1: We've got enough speed. Let's go hardcore on Ladybug and Cat Noir!**

 **Timebreaker 2: Once we get the energy from these two...**

 **Timebreaker 1: We'll have enough to go back in time together.**

 **Timebreaker 2: And get our watch!**

"Quick run! They're coming to get you!" Kim yells

"They can't hear you." Alix responded in a deadpan tone

 **Cat Noir: I thought we were chasing them!**

 **(The two Timebreakers are about to steal their energy, but a yo-yo stops them.)**

 **Timebreakers: Hyaaahhh!**

 **Ladybug 1: Hey, you two! Need a hand?**

 **Ladybug 2: Thanks!**

 **Cat Noir: Uh... uh?**

"Dude, you look so confused." Nino says with a chuckled

"I was, one minute there was just one Ladybug, my Ladybug, then there were two ladybugs."

 **(Cat Noir is surprised because there are two Ladybugs)**

 **Ladybug 1: They're insane on their rollerblades.**

 **Ladybug 2: And unstoppable on the ground!**

 **Ladybug 1: So, what if they were not on the ground?**

 **(Cat Noir clasps his hands while he grins, and he is amazed to see two Ladybugs)**

 **Cat Noir: Two Ladybugs? I'm in heaven!**

I felt Mari shake and I heard a quiet chuckle, I smiled

"Are you feeling a little better now?" I whispered to her

"Yeah, a little bit, your heartbeat is grounding, can we stay like this? Until this episode is over?" She responded in a whisper

"Sure." She then shifted slightly so she could see the screen, but while still resting her ear against my chest

 **Timebreaker 1: Change of plan. We gotta go back in time now. There'll be less of them!**

 **Timebreaker 2: I'm down.**

 **Hawk Moth: Don't fail me this time!**

 **(The Timebreakers skate away)**

 **Ladybugs: They're planning to go back in time again! Lucky Charm! (A bicycle lock and a traffic cone appear) Any ideas?**

"What could you do with them?" Sabrina asked

 **Cat Noir: While you two figure it out, I'll try to buy us some time.**

 **(Ladybug's lucky vision detects an ice cream sign)**

 **Ladybug 1: Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

 **Ladybug 2: Of course!**

"Two brilliant minds at work." I say, I heard Mari giggle

"Shush you."

"I'm being serious My Lady."

 **Cat Noir: (hides behind a wall) Cataclysm! (he uses his Cataclysm to break the pillar)**

 **Timebreakers: Huh? (They skate back, and see Ladybug)**

 **Timebreaker 1: Let's freeze her on her way past!**

 **(Ladybug uses the bicycle lock to tie the Timebreakers' legs, while the other Ladybug uses the traffic cone and the ice cream sign to make a ramp.)**

 **Timebreakers: We're going too fast! We can't stop!**

 **(The Timebreakers get launched by the ramp)**

"That is very clever use of those objects." Max commented

 **Timebreakers: Waahhhhh!**

 **Ladybug: Now!**

 **(The two Ladybugs use their Yo-yos to catch the two Timebreakers, and two of their skates fall off)**

 **Ladybugs: (break the skates; two akumas emerge) No more evil doing for you, little akuma. Time to de-evilize! (They catch the akuma.) Gotcha! (They release them.) Bye bye, little butterfly. Miraculous Ladybug! (Everything turns back to normal.) Pound it! (The two Ladybugs become one, the watch is fixed, and Timebreaker is turned back into Alix.)**

"Where was my Pound it?" I pouted and Mari giggled and let go of my shirt to raise her hand and clench it into a fist, I chuckled and unwrapped one of my arms and bumped my fist with hers

"Pound it." She giggled, I chuckled, and we clasped each other's hands and dropped out hands into our lap

 **Alix: Huh?**

 **Ladybug: Here. I think this is yours? (she gives Alix the watch)**

 **Alix: Sweet! How did you fix it? Thank you! I should never have given it to someone else to look after. It was my responsibility. My bad.**

 **Ladybug: Responsibility isn't something to be taken lightly. I should know.**

 **Alix: You're totally right. I'll be more careful next time for sure. Thanks, Ladybug.**

 **(Cat Noir likes the idea of having two Ladybugs around)**

 **Cat Noir: I was just getting used to having two Ladybugs around.**

 **Ladybug: But now, you're gonna get used to no Ladybugs around. Gotta split before I change back. (she swings away)**

 **(Cat Noir is disappointed, but he hopes that Ladybug will love him just like he loves her)**

 **Cat Noir: Ahhh... She'll fall for me someday. It's just a matter of time.**

"And it did happen, just not the way I expected."

"Me either." Mari responded

 ** _Scene: Hawk Moth's lair._**

 **Hawk Moth: You slipped by me this time, Ladybug and Cat Noir. But one day, past, present or future, you will be destroyed! And I'll have your Miraculouses! I will be UNSTOPPABLE! Mwahahaha!**

"One day, we will get Nooroo back!" Plagg growled, Tikki placed a hand? Uh paw? On his shoulder

"We will, with every bit of help we can get." Tikki responded

"We'll help any way we can." Mari said and I nodded

 **(His window closes)**

 ** _Scene: Bakery. Marinette's parents have arrived from their anniversary dinner._**

 **Marinette: Huh? Hey! So, did you have a nice anniversary?**

 **Tom: We sure did. Although, it was a close call.**

 **Marinette: Huh? Oh, yeah! Hehehe. Ms. Chamack. I'm so sorry that I kept her waiting.**

 **Sabine: Next time, please wait for the customer in the bakery and not in your room, listening to your loud music!**

"Except you weren't listening to music." Mari giggled

"Nope, but I wasn't exactly going to tell my parents I was out fighting an akuma now was I?"

"Well, no, that's a good point."

 **Marinette: Got it. I promise I won't screw up next time.**

 **Tom: Good, cause Mom's right. There's only one Marinette, and we're counting on her. (winks)**

 **(Marinette and her parents share a big hug.)**

 _THE NEXT EPISODE WILL BEGIN SHORTLY, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ENTER THE ROOM NEXT DOOR FOR REFRESHMENTS_

"So, we get a break this time!" Kim yells, I chuckle and look down at Mari as she sits up still keeping my hands clasped in hers.

"Do you want to go next door?" she shook her head and watched as our classmates headed to the room next door.

"No thanks, I'd rather stay here." Mari responded

"Do you want us to bring you anything back?" Nino asked,

"A bottle of water please?" Mari asked and Nino nodded

"Adrien, do you want anything?" Alya asked

"A bottle of water for me too please." She nodded and they stood and headed for the room next door

"Do you mind if we go too? We're rather hungry." Tikki said, I shrugged

"You can go if you want, we're not going to stop you." Tikki flew over to Mari

"Are you alright? That must have been just awful to watch for a second time." Tikki said, Mari nodded

"Adrien helped to keep me grounded, made sure I didn't fall back into those memories." Mari responded, Tikki flew closer the hugged Mari's cheek, Mari paced a hand over Tikki to keep her close, while Plagg hovered closer to me

"That must have been tough to go through the first time, never mind a second time." Plagg muttered, I nodded

"I never knew, Ladybug didn't tell me what happened, it must have been the first time she came close to losing me."

"Hopefully, we'll keep our memories of this experience, we'll be better prepared for future Akuma's and not leave our lady's unprotected." Plagg said, I nodded

"Right." Then Tikki flew away from Mari and over to Plagg

"Shall we go for some food?" Tikki asked, Plagg nodded and they flew into the other room, I glance at Mari who was looking at me, I smiled at her and squeezed her hand

"Are you okay?" she nodded

"I'm glad you were here to help me through that episode, I don't think I would have been able to do this on my own." Mari responded, I nodded

"I'll always be with you My lady, and if I'm not by your side I'll never be far away." She smiled at me

"I know, that was just the first time I really came close to losing you, I'm actually glad for the time travel, I got you back."

"But your miraculous cure could have gotten me back too."

"I suppose so." I chuckled


End file.
